Pour un monde meilleur
by ObscurObsession
Summary: Harry Potter était certainement ce que le monde sorcier appelait un révolutionnaire, répartis à Serdaigle et aprés une scolarité brillante, le jeune homme décide de changer le monde pour le rendre beaucoup plus égalitaire. Mais dans sa lutte pour le rendre meilleur, il va devoir faire face au complot du ministère et au mystérieux et séduisant Tom Riddle. En pause.
1. Chapitre 01

**Pour un monde meilleur**

 **Chapitre 01:**

Harry James Potter était certainement ce que le monde sorcier appelait un révolutionnaire.

En effet, le jeune homme avait un bon nombre d'idée qui ne faisaient pas forcément l'unanimité au sein de la population sorcière.

Enfant très intelligent, Harry vivait chez son parrain depuis l'age de deux ans, après que ses parents est trouvés la mort dans une explosion malencontreuse qui avait ravagée toute une partie de l'Allée des Embrumes où patrouillaient les deux Aurors.

Placé sous la garde de son parrain Sirius Black qui logeait à Square Grimmault à Londres, Harry avait grandis aimé par son père de cœur et son compagnon Remus Lupin.

Mais malgré tout ses grands discours sur le bien, Sirius n'avait pas réussi à empêcher Harry de consulter l'immense bibliothèque des Black dont presque tout les ouvrages traitaient de la Magie Noire.

Ne pouvant contredire les idées et questions pertinente de son presque fils, le patriarche des Black avait fini par fermé les yeux sur les lectures de son filleul.

Arrivé à Poudlard, celui-ci fut répartit à Serdaigle pour sa plus grande joie, ses années de collèges se passèrent sans encombre.

Au grand mécontentement de Sirius, Harry ne participa pas aux sélections de quidditch préférant travailler et devint même préfet, puis préfet en chef sous le regard fière de Remus.

Son parrain quant à lui tenta de l'initier au joie de sa propre scolarité tel que les farces et bien sur les filles.

Mais tout cela n'avait guère intéressé Harry, au grand damne de Black qui savait parfaitement que son filleul était l'un des garçons les plus beaux de l'école.

En effet, sa peau de pêche, sa mâchoire fine, son corps élancé, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffé, ses lèvres rose mais surtout ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes faisait de lui l'une des personnes les plus courtisés de Poudlard.

Bien loin de sans soucié, celui-ci avait continué à s'investir dans ses études en refusant gentiment toutes les demandes de mises en couples, d'un nombres incalculable de filles mais aussi de bon nombre de garçons.

Il décrocha finalement son diplôme de sorcellerie, sous les yeux pleins de fierté de ses parents adoptif, qui peinaient tout deux à contenir leur larmes.

Par la suite, Harry fit une demande d'emploi au ministère de la magie dans le département de la Justice Magique, qui devait lui fournir une réponse aujourd'hui.

Dévalant les nombreux escaliers de Square Grimmault, le jeune diplômé se rendit dans la cuisine puis attendit avec impatience une lettre en provenance du ministère.

«Ce n'est pas en regardant la fenêtre qu'elle arriveras plus vite louveteau» déclara une voix moqueuse prés de lui.

«Oncle Mus!» s'exclama Harry en se précipitant dans les bras ouverts de son deuxième parrain.

«Bonjour à toi aussi Harry» ria Remus en serrant affectueusement le jeune homme dans ses bras. «Alors impatient de recevoir ton courrier?» demanda t-il tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

«Ne te moque pas de moi» le sermonna le brun «Tu sais très bien tout les efforts que j'ai fait pour en arrivé là»

«Moi je le sais louveteau» répondit le loup-garou d'une voix douce «Mais tu dois comprendre que certaines personnes pourraient se montrer très réfractaires envers des idées aussi innovatrices que les tiennes, et t'attendre à ce qu'elles ne soit pas acceptées tout de suite»

«C'est ça le problème des sorciers» ronchonna Harry «Ils ont une mentalités très arrêtés sur certains sujet, ils restent campés sur leur position est acceptent que très difficilement le changement. Et après on s'étonne que notre société n'évolue plus depuis des années. C'est bien beau de critiquer lorsque l'on ne fait rien. Mais tu vas voir Remus que mes idées vont changer le monde!»

«Mais bien sur Harry j'en suis persuadé» répondit le plus âgée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le plus jeune aller une fois de plus tenter de lui démontrer à quel point il avait raison, mais avant qu'il n'est put ouvrir la bouche, une voix retentit depuis le hall d'entrée.

«Mon canard en sucre, mon filleul d'amour, je suis rentrée!» cria une voix avec entrain.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert en voyant le propriétaire de la maison débouler dans la cuisine.

Sirius Black, car tel était le nom du nouvel arrivant, se jeta dans les bras de son amant en l'embrassant langoureusement, et pris son fils dans une étreinte affectueuse et débordante d'affection, alors que celui-ci avait tenté de s'esquiver discrètement.

«Alors comment va mon petit chiot ce matin!» demanda t-il gaiement tout en ébouriffant encore davantage la chevelure sombre de son filleul.

«Siri, arrête je suis fatigué» protesta pour la forme le jeune homme.

«Fatigué!» s'exclama le fauteur de trouble «Aurait-tu fais des folies de ton corps cette nuit, dont tu voudrais parler à ton papa d'amour?»

«Non ce n'est-»

«Au mon chaton je suis si fière de toi, après toute ces années tu es enfin devenu un homme» le coupa son parrain en le reprenant dans ses bras, en essuyant faussement une larme imaginaire.

«Pas du tout» le contredit Harry, préférant éviter que l'homme ne parte trop loin dans son délire «Je suis fatigué par ce que je n'est pas dormi de la nuit. Et avant que tu ne me pose la question, non je n'était avec personne, j'étais seulement anxieux quant à ma demande d'emplois au ministère»

«Ne t'inquiète pas petit chiot, il n'y a aucun mal a admettre ces choses là, moi même à ton age j'étais déjà un fin séducteur. Aussi si tu veux n'importe quel conseils, je suis tout disposé à t'aider dans ta quête pour devenir un homme» déclara avec passion Sirius.

Seulement lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits qui s'était malencontreusement égaré dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse, il s'aperçut que son filleul avait disparut.

«Mais?» dit Sirius interloqué.

«Il est partit au moment ou tu parlais de ton rôle de séducteur» l'informa Remus, confortablement assis sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, parcourant la _Gazette du sorcier_ du regard, tout en sirotant une bonne tasse de thé.

«Filleul indigne» se désola faussement ledit séducteur «Moi qui voulait l'aider sur le dur chemin de la vie, ha comme les jeunes sont obtus de nos jours»

Lupin ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son amant, son regard concentré sur la section des mots croisés.

Dans sa chambre, Harry faisait les cent pas de longs en large, attendant anxieusement le précieux courrier du ministère.

Il soupira devant les paroles de son parrain, se n'était pas de sa faute si l'idée d'amour ou autre joyeuseté ne l'intéressait pas. Bien sur il avait eu quelque demande de la part de certains garçons intéressés par son corps, pour des séances de sexe quotidienne. Mais il avait vite décliné étant trop pris par ses révisions pour les ASPIC et ne voyant pas l'intérêt de la chose. Avec le recul, le brun se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune notion dans cet art plus que mystérieux. Merlin, il n'avait même jamais embrassé quelqu'un en dehors de ses parents adoptif, mais il doutait que cela compte vraiment.

Déjà enfant, il avait voulut changer le monde. Ayant quelque rare souvenirs de ses parents, à leur disparitions il avait recherché de l'affections dans les bras de ses parrains, ces derniers c'étaient fait une joie de le cajoler durant son enfance, ce qui expliquait qu'il était très tactile avec eux, et ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Mais un soir alors qu'il avait tout juste six ans, se produisit un événement qui fût le déclencheur de toutes ses idées innovatrices.

Alors que le jeune enfant se rendait dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre de lait avant de retourner se coucher, il fut le spectateur d'une scène qui le bouleversa à jamais.

Un Remus effondré et pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, était dans les bras de Sirius qui tentait de le consoler dans bien que mal, tout en essayant d'étouffer sa colère.

«Que va ton faire Sirius» murmura faiblement son amant «Je ne peu plus travailler maintenant, les lois deviennes de plus en plus restrictive à mon égard, bientôt nous allons être obligé de nous séparer à cause de ma monstruosité»

«Ne dis pas ça Remus» répondit fermement le patriarche des Black «Tu n'es pas, et ne seras jamais un monstre. Et rien ni personne n'arriveras à nous séparer. Quelque sois les obstacles nous les surmonterons, même si pour cela nous devons déménagé à l'autre bout du monde!»

«C'est pour Harry que je m'inquiète le plus» s'apitoya le loup-garou «Tu sais très bien au vu de ma condition qu'il m'est interdit dorénavant d'avoir des enfants, mais si jamais le ministère venait à apprendre que je suis ton compagnon et que nous élevons tout les deux Harry. Il pourrait le retirer de ta garde à cause de moi, ou me demander de m'éloigner de lui!»

«Jamais!» protesta Sirius «Jamais je ne laisserait notre fils nous être enlevé! Foi de Black, si jamais quiconque essaye de nous l'arracher je le tuerais de mes propre main!»

Du haut de ses six ans, le jeune Harry n'avait pas forcément tout compris des paroles de ses parents adoptifs. Mais se dont-il était sur, c'était que des personnes essayait de l'éloigner des seuls parents qu'il lui restait, et quoiqu'il arrive il se jura que jamais cela n'arriverais.

Depuis ce jour, le dernier des Potter cherchait à accumuler un maximum de connaissances, c'est dans cet optique qu'il se mit à consulter l'immense bibliothèque des Black, mais dans ses recherche pour aider Remus, il tomba sur une chose qui lui était alors inconnu, la Magie Noire.

Le temps passa, et au file de ses lectures, l'enfant ne voyait plus très bien pourquoi les sorciers refusaient d'entendre parlé de cette forme de magie. Selon lui, utilisée à bonne escient elle pouvait changer le monde et le rendre bien meilleur.

Et le voilà aujourd'hui, à attendre anxieusement de savoir s'il pourrait accéder au département de la Justice Magique, la où se formait la plupart des lois. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir être embauché dans ce département, afin de pouvoir bouleverser les choses, dont surtout les lois de plus en plus restrictive envers les créatures magique, afin que enfin puisse s'appliquer sa notion d'égalité et de justice.

Harry avait tout préparé, il devait tout d'abord se faire accepter au Ministère de la Magie dans le département de la Justice Magique, travailler d'arrache pied pour devenir quelqu'un d'influent au même titre qu'Amélia Bones la directrice du département pour la quel il avait un très grand respect, soumettre prudemment ses idées innovatrice auprès de celle-ci, jusqu'à arrivé à obtenir sa confiance et qu'elle le nomme futur ministre du département de la Justice Magique lorsque que son passage en retraite arriverait.

Il pourrait ainsi demander de nouvelle lois, qu'il ferait soumettre au Magenmagot dont il faisait lui-même partit au même titre que Sirius, en tant que futur Lord Potter. Essayer de s'assurer les appuis de certains Lord, en formant quelque alliance stratégique, pour parvenir à petit à petit changer le monde magique.

Tel été les étapes de son plan. Au bien sur, présenté ainsi tout avait l'air facile, mais loin sans faut. Harry était pleinement conscient que pour atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé, il ne devrait pas ménager ses efforts. C'est pour cela que le brun s'était tellement investit lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard, gagnant ainsi le respect de certain enseignant mais surtout une lettre de recommandation du professeur Flitwick, son ancien directeur de maison, qui pouvait lui ouvrir bien des portes au sein de la communauté sorcière. Et aujourd'hui il voyait enfin le résultat de toute ses années d'effort.

Cessant de creuser une tranchée dans sa chambre à force dit faire les cents pas, Harry se précipita vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, et accueillit avec fébrilité la chouette brune transportant la lettre tant attendue.

Les mains tremblante, le jeune homme détacha la précieuse enveloppe, inspira un grand coup et l'ouvrit.

 _Cher M. Potter,_

 _Suite à votre demande d'emplois au sein du ministère de la magie dans le département de la Justice Magique, nous vous avons arrangé un rendez-vous avec Amélia Bones, directrice de ce département._

 _Votre présence est donc requise au ministère de la magie demain à 10h00._

 _Afin d'être certain que vous ayez toutes les qualités requises à cet emploi, il vous est demandé de vous munir des documents suivants:_

 _Une copie de cet convocation_

 _Une copie des résultats de vos BUSE et ASPIC_

 _Une copie de votre permis de transplanage_

 _Une copie de tout autre document que vous jugerez bon d'amener à cet entretient_

 _Cordialement_

 _Mafalda Hopckric_

Le dernier des Potter expira bruyamment à la fin de sa lecture, relâchant ainsi le stresse accumulé au file de ces derniers jours.

Parcourant une nouvelle fois la lettre du regard, le brun esquissa un sourire. Il avait été retenue parmi toute les candidatures proposées et il allait rencontrer Amélia Bones afin d'obtenir un emploi au sein de son service!

Sortant de sa chambre à toute allure, Harry dévala les étages pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Déboulant comme un boulet de canon dans la pièce, le brun ne fit aucun cas de la posture de Remus, allongé sur la table de la cuisine, les mains de Sirius en dessous de sa chemise, s'embrassant à perdre allène.

«Mus, Siri!» cria t-il «Ma candidature à été retenue! Je vais rencontrer Amélia Bones demain et peut-être faire partit du ministère!»

Les deux amants se séparèrent brusquement, Remus le rouge au joue et le dernier des Black tentant vainement de reboutonner son pantalon. Mais Harry trouvant ses parents adoptifs trop long à la détente, empoigna Sirius par le col de sa chemise et se mit à le secouer de toute ses forces «Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire Patmol!» s'exclama son filleul, faisant fit du corps ballottant de son parrain entre ses mains «Je vais rencontrer madame Bones demain!»

«Louveteau» l'interpella prudemment le loup-garou «Je crois qu'il pourrait pleinement te féliciter si tu consentais à le lâcher»

Reprenant ses esprits au parole plus que sensé de son parrain de cœur, le dernier des Potter relâcha brusquement son père de substitution, qui tomba au sol.

«Outch» marmonna celui-ci en se frottant le bas du dos qui avait encaissé sa chute, relevant le regard il observa son filleul qui semblait attendre sa réaction «Hum et bien, félicitation?» hasarda t-il n'ayant que moyennement écouté les dires du plus jeune.

Visiblement c'était la bonne chose à dire, car Harry esquissa un grand sourire, et après l'avoir aidé à se lever le pris dans une forte étreinte débordante de joie. «Merci, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été retenu!»

«Bravo Harry» le congratula Remus «Tu vas donc passer un entretient, quand auras t-il lieu?»

«Demain à 10h00» le renseigna la jeune diplômé. Puis tout à coup comme s'il venait de réaliser ce que tout cela signifiait, il commença à paniquer.

«Harry calme toi» lui demanda Lunard en le prenant par les épaules et en le regardant dans les yeux «Amélia Bones et une personne aimable et droite, tout se passeras bien. Et puis tu as travaillé dur pour arriver jusque là, je ne voit donc pas pourquoi cela se passerais mal»

Un peu plus rassuré, Harry le offrit un petit sourire, et remonta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre envoyer un hiboux à sa meilleure et pratiquement seul amie, Luna Lovegood.

Après avoir écrit la bonne nouvelle, le brun confia son courrier à sa chouette, qui s'envola vivement par la fenêtre dans un hululement joyeux. L'héritier Potter la regarda partir jusqu'à ce quelle ne devienne qu'un minuscule point noir dans le ciel, et pensa à Luna avec la quel il été amie depuis sa seconde année à Poudlard.

Répartie à Serdaigle, Harry avait saisi sa chance et avait amassé un maximum de connaissances dans tout les domaines confondu que ça soit sur les différentes matière apprises à Poudlard, à la loi sorcière, en passant même par la cuisine pour combler celle désastreuse de son parrain. Plongé dans ses études, il s'était retrouvé dissocié des Serdaigle, pourtant réputé pour être des travailleurs acharnés, mais son isolement intentionnel et son caractère passif ne les avait guère encouragés à venir l'aborder après quelque échec et conversations à sens unique.

Et puis l'année suivante était arrivé Luna, c'est paroles étranges et ses manière égocentrique avec tout de suite gêné les aigles, qui l'avait directement mise de côté en faisant ainsi une paria. Mais son isolement l'avait en quelque sorte aidée à se rapprocher d'Harry qui, même s'il était accepté par les Serdaigle de part son intelligence et ses excellentes notes, restait tout de même réservé.

Au file du temps, une étrange complicité commença à s'installer entre les deux étudiants, qui finirent par s'accepter et partager leur passé. Ainsi Harry comprit que si son amie avait un comportement aussi inhabituel, c'était à cause de la carapace quelle s'était forgée après la mort de sa mère qui l'avait bouleversée. Les deux amis profitèrent donc de cet étrange langage pour créer leur propre code, qu'ils s'amusaient à utilisés à proximité des Serdaigle qui, confus, essayaient à chaque fois de décrypter leur conversation. Bien vite tout ceci devint un jeu pour leur condisciple qui notait scrupuleusement tout les mots qu'ils s'échangeaient dans l'espoir d'être le premier à les comprendre, les faisant ainsi s'intégrer de la plus improbable des manières dans leur maison.

Harry eut un sourire nostalgique au souvenir des Serdaigle bien plus jeune qui chaque année ne comprenaient pas le comportement de leurs aînés, qui accompagnés de leur carnet notaient avec application les échanges entre Luna et Harry.

Revenant au moment présent le jeune homme prit comme à son habitude la direction de la bibliothèque, après avoir salué quelque tableaux représentant les ancêtre de Sirius au passage, dans l'espoir de ce détendre quelque peu avant le lendemain où l'entretient déterminant le reste de sa vie allait commencer.

 **Fin du chapitre 01:**

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **PS:** **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**


	2. Chapitre 02

**Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction _Pour un monde meilleur._ Avant toutes de choses, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews mises en alerte et/ou en favoris, c'est très encourageant, surtout lorsque l'on commence une nouvelle fiction. D'autant plus que nous avons dépassé les 500 vues! Merci à vous.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Caliste:** **Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira également^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Bien joué, tu m'as démasquée sans même lire le nom de l'auteur, et tu as raison cette fic aura une publication mensuel vu que je privilégie** ** _l'enfant de l'ombre_ celle-ci passe au second plan surtout qu'elle m'est tombée dessus comme ça et que je n'ai aucune idée de la suite. Je te laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture^^.**

 **lady. hinata1:** **Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise.**

 **Harry-Snape-Malfoy:** **Merci, cette idée de fic est peut-être rare, mais je doute quelle soit inexistante vu le nombre de merveilleuses fictions sur Harry Potter. Et oui tu as tout de suite compris le rôle de politicien de Tom, d'ailleurs je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire^^. Merci beaucoup, je m'accroche, d'autant plus que j'écris vraiment au feeling.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Et bien j'ai réussi à t'emballer dès le premier chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Lol avant que je ne tape le résumé, je ne savais pratiquement pas que Tom allait apparaître dans cette fic, même si je m'en doutais un peu, ce qui est sûr c'est que cette fic n'a aucun plan contrairement à** ** _l'enfant de l'ombre_ qui est hyper détaillée, tout est prévu à l'avance. Merci de ton soutient concernant mes deux fictions, ça fait plaisir de se voir suivi ainsi^^.**

 **mamy 83:** **Merci, heureuse que cela te plaise, j'espère que ton jugement restera le même pour ce chapitre.**

 **Serelya Prongs:** **Et bien, que d'enthousiasme, merci beaucoup, et voici la suite tant attendue.**

 **Orcinus Orla L: Bonjour à toi, et merci pour ta review. Pour commencer, je n'ai pas dis que je ne me concentrais pas sur cette fic, seulement que ma première fic reste prioritaire, même si je pense tout comme toi que celle-ci a effectivement un très gros potentiel^^. Et pour ce qui est de ta question, j'écris cette fiction complètement à l'instinct, ce qui veut dire que ne peux absolument pas prévoir ce qu'il va se passer avant de l'avoir écrit c'est vraiment très déstabilisant mais également très amusant. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plairas autant que le premier, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Bichtouille: Merci pour ta review, dans cette fiction Tom n'est pas considéré comme Voldemort mais comme un homme politique^^. Après il faut que j'écrive la suite. **

**Lerugamine: Merci, voici justement le chapitre 2.**

 **Chapitre 02:**

L'atrium était bondé en cette belle matinée. Essayant de ne pas se perdre dans la foule dense des sorciers qui se bousculaient à qui mieux pour atteindre les ascenseurs, Harry se faufila entre deux hommes qui parlaient fort, faisant fit de la colère grandissante de leur condisciple, à qui ils bouchaient le passage.

Parvenu dans un ascenseur particulièrement occupé, le jeune homme dut se plaquer contre une parois, et ne put de ce fait, pas appuyer sur le bouton de son étage. Bénissant Merlin de l'avoir rendu tellement anxieux qu'il s'était rendu au ministère avec une heure d'avance, il parvint finalement à quitter cette machine infernale, et se rendit directement au bureau d'Amélia Bones.

Une fois dans la salle d'attente il détailla d'un œil curieux les deux autres candidat retenus pour ce poste. Il y avait un autre garçon d'apparence quelconque, brun au yeux marron qu'il connaissait seulement de vue et savait être un ancien Serpentard, et Padma Patil une ancienne Serdaigle de son année qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à revoir ici.

Adressant un bref hochement de tête à la jeune indienne, l'héritier Potter s'installa à son tour dans l'un des fauteuils et attendit, patiemment, son tour.

À 10h00 tapante, Padma quitta le bureau, laissant sa place à Harry, qui tentait de cacher au mieux sa nervosité.

Respirant un grand coup, le jeune homme franchit la porte et serra vigoureusement la main de celle pour laquelle il espérait vraiment devenir l'employé.

«Bien M. Potter» commença la directrice du département de la Justice Magique «Merci d'avoir répondu présent à cet entretien, avant toute chose pourriez-vous vous présenter ?»

«Bien sûr» acquiesça le brun «Je m'appelle Harry James Potter et j'ai été élevé par Lord Black et son compagnon Remus Lupin. Dès mes onze ans, j'ai été accepté à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard où j'ai effectué mes études dans la maison Serdaigle. J'ai œuvré à partir de cet instant afin de pouvoir me présenter devant vous aujourd'hui»

Sa brève présentation terminée, Harry observa Madame Bones qui le scrutait attentivement. Il voulait connaître ses impressions, c'est pour cela qu'il avait mis en avant sa relation avec Sirius et Remus, le premier pour lui faire un poids supplémentaire, même s'il doutait réellement que la directrice du service en tienne compte au vue de sa célèbre impartialité. Mais surtout Remus car il était un loup-garou assez connu de par son refus de se mélanger à une autre meute, préférant vivre comme un sorcier lambda. Ainsi il allait pouvoir savoir si son interlocutrice, malgré sa droiture légendaire, avait des préjugés envers les créatures magiques. Ce qui serait vraiment très handicapant pour son but d'un monde beaucoup plus juste.

Mais heureusement, celle-ci n'avait que levée un sourcil intrigué, et avait esquissée un petit sourire amusé, qui prouvait sans conteste qu'elle se souvenait très bien de ses parents adoptifs, durant leurs années de collège.

«Très bien M. Potter je ne doute pas au vue de vos résultats à vos BUSE et vos ASPIC que vous êtes quelqu'un de très sérieux, et je dois dire que d'avoir une lettre de recommandation de votre directeur de maison joue clairement en votre faveur. Mais je suis tout de même assez intriguée sur le choix de votre carrière. Avec des résultats pareil vous auriez pu devenir Auror ou même faire partie du département des Mystères, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit. Alors maintenant dites-moi, pourquoi avoir postulé dans ce service?»

«Eh bien pour être totalement franc avec vous, j'ai été touché très tôt par l'injustice qui régis notre monde» débuta Harry sans s'étendre davantage «Et j'ai tout de suite voulu améliorer les choses. Mais j'ai alors réalisé qu'au vue de mes capacités actuelles, je ne pouvais strictement rien faire. J'ai mis du temps avant d'accepter mon impuissance, mais loin de me décourager, celle-ci n'a fait qu'accentuer ma détermination à changer. Car oui si je postule dans votre département aujourd'hui, c'est pour changer le monde! J'en aie assez de voir chaque jour toutes sortes de discrimination qui resteront impunies car la loi les autorise, j'en aie assez de ne rien pouvoir faire et d'observer mes proches dépérir. Je veux que les choses change, que ce monde devienne meilleur, et je mettrais tout en œuvre pour y arriver!»

Madame Bones resta figée devant la déclaration du jeune homme, complètement statufiée par sa détermination qui semblait l'entourer tel un halo divin. Comme une gifle, cette scène sembla la ramener dans ses propres souvenirs où s'était elle qui était actuellement à la place de cet homme et qui souhaitait avec ferveur faire de ce monde, un monde meilleur. Et même maintenant, alors même qu'elle dirigeait le département de la Justice Magique et siégeait au Magenmagot, elle n'avait pas pu mettre en œuvre tous les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle si droite et si fière, avait dû malgré tout mettre sa carrière en parenthèse pour s'occuper de sa nièce Susan après le décès tragique de son époux et des parents de la jeune fille. Et bien qu'elle n'est jamais regrettée d'avoir pris sa nièce sous son aile, elle se rendait compte que cela avait considérablement ralenti tous ses projets et permis à certaines personnes de passer quelques lois en toute discrétion, durant sa période de dépression dû à la mort de ses proches, notamment cette Dolorès Ombrage qui avait fait passé nombre de lois discriminatoires envers les créatures magique, que bizarrement, elle n'avait jamais pu faire annuler.

Mais en voyant ce jeune homme en face d'elle aujourd'hui, Amanda se dit que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu, à l'évidence Harry Potter était quelqu'un de très déterminé et nullement intéressé par son profit personnel à l'inverse de bon nombre d'employé du ministère, ainsi que le président du Magenmagot Albus Dumbledore, ou encore de Tom Riddle qui menait une lutte acharné afin de devenir Ministre de la Magie. Non ce jeune homme ici présent œuvrait pour le bien être du monde magique, et avec un peu d'aide parviendrait peut-être à le rendre beaucoup plus bénéfique.

Sa décision prise, Madame Bones hocha la tête pour approuver les dires de l'héritier Potter, et déclara, tout en lui tendant la main «Et bien, je vous remercie M. Potter, j'avoue que vos paroles m'ont données matière à réflexion, vous serez bientôt contacté pour connaître l'aboutissement de cet entretien»

«Merci à vous Madame Bones de m'avoir reçu, bonne journée» acquiesça Harry en serrant la main tendue.

C'est un peu incertain mais plus détendu qu'à l'arrivée, que le jeune diplômé quitta le bureau, attendant avec impatience et une bonne dose de stresse une future lettre du département de la Justice Magique l'informant s'il avait réussi à obtenir ou non le poste pour lequel il avait travaillé avec acharnement.

Mais perdu dans ses pensées, qui ne cessaient de revenir à l'entretient qu'il décortiquait méthodiquement pour savoir s'il avait la moindre chance d'être accepté, il se heurta à un autre sorcier qui sortait de la zone de transplanage. Relevant la tête pour s'excuser il croisa un regard bleu au léger reflet carmin qui le laissa sans voix.

«Vous allez bien?» demanda une voix grave au accent envoûtant.

Hochant mécaniquement la tête, Harry détailla l'Apollon qu'il venait de bousculer. Celui-ci était grand, habillé d'une robe de sorcier noir au reflet rouge qui laissait deviner une musculature bien dessiné, il tenait entre ses mains fines aux long doigts, une baguette aussi pale que sa peau.

Voyant le mutisme du plus jeune, l'inconnu esquissa un sourire moqueur tout en haussant un sourcil, ne faisant qu'accentuer la beauté renversante de son visage.

Revenant de sa transe, l'ancien Serdaigle faillit rougir devant cet homme merveilleux «Hum, je suis désolé monsieur, je ne vous avez pas vu»

«Ce n'est pas grave» répondit-il «J'ai bien remarqué que vous aviez la tête dans les nuages. Cela étant au vue de la façon dont vous m'avez observé, j'ai l'impression que cela doit-être une habitude» remarqua t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Plissant les yeux sous la remarque, Harry chassa de sa tête ce moment d'égarement et observa une fois de plus cet homme qui tout à coup lui sembla beaucoup moins beau que ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord «Et bien bonne journée monsieur» commenta t-il d'une voix sèche.

«Attendez» s'exclama l'insolent en le retenant par le bras «Vous êtes stagiaire ici? Ça vous direz d'aller boire un verre avec moi? Vous pourriez me raconter ce qui vous préoccupiez au point de ne pas m'avoir remarquer. Et puis je pourrais peut-être vous aider, on m'a toujours dit que je donnais de très bons conseils » susurra t-il en rapprochant le jeune homme de lui et en calant sa deuxième main sur sa taille.

D'abord surprit par le mouvement de son interlocuteur, Harry sentit bien vite la colère le gagner. Cet homme avait un culot monstre, premièrement alors que le brun s'était excusé, il l'avait taquiné. En soi cela n'était pas si grave, mais l'héritier Potter n'aimait pas beaucoup être le centre de taquinerie ce qui lui rappelait désagréablement sa première année à Poudlard où les commentaires sur lui faisaient légions de la part de ses condisciples. Dans ses moments, la colère pouvait monter très rapidement en lui, ce qui avait fait rire Sirius qui avait commenté qu'il avait hérité du sale caractère de sa mère. Mais pour éviter de s'énerver inutilement, Harry avait préféré couper court à la discussion, après tout il s'était excusé. Mais voilà ce sorcier l'agrippait à présent en lui proposant d'aller boire un verre, et de lui raconter sa vie pour qu'il puisse lui donner des conseils. Mais pour qui se prenait-il à croire qu'il allait se dévoiler complètement à cet inconnu et le laisser le rassurer comme si cet homme était le plus intelligent du monde. Et bien que quelque part au fond de lui une petite voix lui murmurait que ce n'était peut-être pas pour ses bons conseils qu'il était réellement régulièrement félicité, le jeune homme la fit taire, et se dégagea de la prise de l'autre sorcier d'un mouvement brusque.

«Je ne suis pas intéressé» répondit l'héritier Potter d'une voix dure «Je ne vous connais pas, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous connaître, quant à vos conseils vous pouvez vous les garder, je suis sûr que d'autre personne sauront m'en dispenser beaucoup mieux que vous. À présent que tout est dit monsieur, au revoir»

Aussitôt sa tirade terminée, Harry partit rapidement en direction de la zone de transplanage que venait de quitté cet homme exécrable, ayant hâte de rentrer chez lui.

Parvenu au 12 Square Grimmault, l'ancien Serdaigle poussa un long soupire de lassitude et malgré que l'heure du déjeuner soit proche, il monta dans sa chambre, et s'effondra dans son lit où il s'endormit quelques instants plus tard s'en même prendre la peine de se dévêtir.

C'est le bruit de quelques coups frapper doucement à la porte de sa chambre qui le fit se réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

«Louveteau?» retentit la voix douce de son oncle Remus «Tu vas bien?»

Se relevant avec peine de son lit, sa tête encore légèrement étourdie par le brouillard du sommeil, Harry marcha jusqu'à sa porte qu'il ouvrit pour faire entrer le compagnon de son parrain.

Une expression d'inquiétude passa brièvement dans le regard de Lupin, en voyant le visage de son fils de cœur torturé par le sommeil.

«Tu es malade Harry?» s'inquiéta t-il.

Ce dernier nia «Ce n'est rien Mus, c'est juste cet entretien qui m'a épuisé, j'étais tellement stressé à cause de ça que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit» expliqua t-il tout en laissant sous silence sa rencontre avec l'homme au visage d'ange mais au caractère détestable.

«Au fait comment ça s'est passé avec Madame Bones?» demanda Remus en s'asseyant sur le lit du plus jeune, pendant que celui-ci allait se passer de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain attenante.

«Je pense que ça s'est plutôt bien passé» répondit Harry sa voix parvenant légèrement étouffée à cause de la porte «Même si je ne sais pas ce que les autres candidats on dit pendant leur propre entretient, je pense avoir une chance»

«Je suis fier de toi louveteau, et rappelle toi que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours fière de toi» déclara avec affection Lupin.

«Merci Papa» vint la voix tremblante de son fils appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, celui-ci ne l'appelait papa, de même que Sirius, que dans les moments vraiment important, démontrant évidemment à quel point son commentaire l'avait touché.

Après une étreinte remplie d'affection, les deux hommes allèrent mettre la table et préparé le dîner, Sirius n'allant sûrement pas tarder d'arriver.

En effet, celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, mais à en voir ses gestes brusque, il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

«Maudit Riddle» ragea t-il «Toujours à se mêler des affaires des autres!»

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sirius?» demanda son amant «Un problème est arrivé au travail ?»

«C'est ce Riddle» lui répondit le patriarche des Black «Toujours à fourrer son nez partout, il est allé fouiner au département des Aurors cette après-midi, et bien entendu ce n'était pas une visite amicale. Cet espèce de sale Serpentard est venu se renseigner sur les nouvelles recrues pour voir celles qu'il pourrait convertir à son idéologie et le soutenir durant sa campagne contre Fudge!»

«C'est un homme politique» déclara son amant d'un ton docte «Ils se discréditent les uns les autres en essayant de rassembler le plus d'électeurs possible, à quoi t'attendais-tu?»

«En tout cas il peut toujours courir s'il pense avoir mon soutien» grogna l'Auror «Et je te conseille Harry de faire très attention si tu travailles au ministère, ces hommes sont prêt à tout pour avoir du soutien, déjà que le ministère est assez corrompu, voilà qu'il manigance des complots les uns contre les autres! Comment voulez-vous que l'on travaille efficacement dans ces conditions!»

Voyant Sirius s'énerver d'avantage, Remus détourna subtilement la conversation sur l'entretien d'Harry, qui fut contraint de raconter chaque détails pour satisfaire la curiosité morbide son parrain.

«Si tu veux mon avis chaton, tu as de très bonne chance d'intégrer son service, ce que tu as dit à dû l'impressionnée, et je ne doute pas qu'elle reprenne bientôt contact avec toi» déclara son parrain. Puis voyant l'expression mitigé de son filleul il lui dit «Je ne commence qu'a dix heures demain, ça te dirait d'aller courir avec moi?»

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcées le visage de son fils se fendit en un sourire joyeux, et il se leva prestement de table menant son père adoptif avec lui.

«Soyez prudent tout les deux» les avertit Remus «Sirius je compte sur toi pour ne pas trop le fatigué il n'a pas la même énergie que toi»

«Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour» susurra son amant «Je te promets de le ramener entier» puis après un bref baiser, il partit dehors en compagnie d'Harry.

Les deux sorciers n'allèrent pas bien loin, parvenu à une petite ruelle, ils prirent chacun leur forme animagus. Un chien noir aux yeux argentés pour Sirius, ressemblant étrangement au Sinistros, et un petit chaton noir aux yeux vert pour l'ancien Serdaigle. Dès que celui-ci avait appris que son parrain pouvait se transformer en animal, il avait voulu en faire autant, bercé par les histoires des transformations spectaculaires de James Potter et de sa petite bande d'amis, il voulait à tout prix parvenir à se métamorphoser. Mais après que son parrain lui expliqua qu'il était tout d'abord devenu animagus pour tenir compagnie à Remus pendant les soirs de pleine lune, sa détermination s'en retrouva davantage accentuée à l'idée de pouvoir aider son oncle lors de ses transformations. Aussi, lorsque après de nombreuses années il parvint finalement à devenir animagi, il fut quelque peu déçu de se voir transformer en un petit chaton inoffensif. Bien évidemment cela avait bien fait rire son parrain qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour l'affubler de nombreux surnom. Mais un soir de pleine lune, alors que l'héritier Potter s'était rendu dans la cave dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer la nuit avec son oncle, chose que celui-ci lui avait toujours défendu de peur de le blesser, il se trouva que son animagus avait tout de même une utilité.

Alors que le loup-garou s'était montré tout d'abord méfiant fasse à cet intrusion, étant habitué à la seule compagnie du chien, Harry se tint immobile figé par le regard jaune de la créature magique.

Complètement terrifié, Sirius dû assisté impuissant au soudain intérêt de la créature magique envers son fils, ne pouvant se retransformer sans que le loup-garou ne l'attaque.

Celui-ci après avoir longuement tourné autour du chaton, s'approcha de lui pour lui administrer de long coup de langue baveuse, causant presque l'évanouissement de Sirius qui avait vu les crocs du loup-garou dangereusement prés de son filleul.

Par la suite, Harry se fit passé le savon du siècle, mais revint néanmoins à chaque pleine lune avec l'accord de ses parents adoptifs, ses ronronnements apaisant étrangement le côté bestial de Remus.

Gambadant joyeusement dans un parc aux abords de Square Grimmault, le chien et le chaton s'amusèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, et comme Remus l'avait prévu, Sirius dû ramené son filleul épuisé à la maison.

Car même si Harry avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, courir avec son parrain sous sa forme animagus était toujours épuisant même si cela le comblait de bonheur. En effet, lorsque le patriarche des Black se transformait en Patmol, il avait tendance à perdre ses facultés de raisonnement déjà très mince, et se laissait aller au gré de ses envies, rendant plus que difficile la tâche de le suivre. Mais malgré cela, l'héritier Potter attendait avec impatience ses soirées avec son père adoptif, ces moments joyeux passés à ses côtés rapprochaient beaucoup le père et le fils, et Harry se plaisait à penser lors de ces moments d'insouciance, qu'il aurait pu partager la même chose avec son vrai père si celui-ci était encore en vie.

Bien que le jeune diplômé considérait Sirius Black en tant que son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher quelque fois de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ses parents n'avait pas péri des années plus tôt.

Passerait-il autant de temps avec Sirius et Remus? Serait-il aussi proche d'eux qu'il ne l'était maintenant? Aurait-il était à Serdaigle durant sa scolarité? Aurait-il joué au quidditch comme son père, et serait-il devenu Auror comme ses parents?

Tant de questions qui ne trouveront jamais de réponse, mais dans un sens, Harry se dit que malgré les épreuves qu'il avait dû affronté, il avait tout de même de la chance d'avoir été recueilli par Sirius et Remus, car même si son parrain était devenu son tuteur légal à la mort de ses parents, il aurait très bien pu le laisser à la garde d'une quelconque famille tant la perte de ses amis avait été forte. Mais heureusement pour le plus jeune, Sirius s'était relevé, avec l'aide de Remus, tout deux s'étaient raccrochés à la seule chose leur rappelant leurs plus proches amis, leur fils Harry.

Et ainsi avait été sa vie, lors de ses jeunes années alors que le jeune enfant parcourait sans cesse le manoir à la recherche de ses trésors, il lui arrivait souvent comme tout enfant de son âge, de tomber et de se faire mal. Et alors là, la sonnette d'alarme était levée, ses parents adoptifs se jetaient sur lui, pour le couvrir de câlins et regardaient mainte et mainte fois s'il n'avait rien.

Heureusement au fur et à mesure que les années défilèrent, Remus et Sirius arrivèrent à contrôler quelque peu leurs élans d'affections très protecteur, surtout après qu'Harry ait fait une crise de colère lorsque les deux hommes l'avait emmené une nouvelle fois d'urgence à Saint Mangouste, alors qu'il s'était une fois de plus écorché le genoux dans le jardin. Malgré cela il leur arrivé parfois de le couver beaucoup trop, comme lorsque à huit ans, le voisin d'à côté lui avait fait un petit bisou sur la joue pour le remercier de lui avoir donné un bonbon. Sirius avait alors agrippé son fils, et avait lancé un regard mauvais à l'autre garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. Et après son parrain s'étonnait qu'il n'est pas encore eu de relation avec quiconque. Car même si l'héritier Potter avait surpris de nombreuses fois ses parents adoptifs dans des positions très équivoque, il avait passé outre en se disant que cela arrivait lorsque les gens s'aimaient. Cela expliquait donc son innocence quelque peu naïve envers les autres, et même si Sirius se moquait de lui à présent sur son manque de relation, et l'encourageait à en avoir. Harry savait pertinemment que s'il ramené quelqu'un à la maison, celui-ci se ferait sérieusement cuisiner par ses parents.

Mais il arrive un moment où il faut couper le cordon, car lorsque le jeune homme avait postulé pour un emploi au sein du ministère, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait bientôt devoir partir faire sa vie, et ce, quoiqu'en pensent ses tuteurs. Aussi c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'il attendait le moment fatidique où il lui faudrait annoncer à Sirius et Remus, qu'il quittait la maison familiale pour s'installer dans son propre chez lui.

Il anticipait déjà la crise de Sirius et le regard triste mais compréhensif de Remus, mais c'est ainsi qu'est la vie. Et c'est en attendant la réponse du ministère de la magie que le jeune Harry passa ses journées à envisager son futur dont le commencement serait déterminée par cette fameuse lettre.

 **Fin du chapitre 02:**

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **PS:** **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, alors qu'avez-vous pensés de l'entretien d'Harry et de sa première rencontre avec Tom? J'avoue que la scène de leur rencontre m'a beaucoup plu et que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère, malgré que j'écris complètement à l'instinct, avoir répondue à vos attentes^^.**

 **Je vous dis à dans un mois pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 03

**Hey bonjour à tous, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de _Pour un monde meilleur_ , j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration mais me revoilà finalement. Je vous remercie tous pour vos mises en alerte et/ou en favoris même si cette fiction n'a pas beaucoup de chapitres, je suis impressionnée par l'engouement qu'elle a provoquée. Pour finir je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui sont au nombre de 11 pour le chapitre 02, et vous signaler que l'on a dépassé(e)s les 1500 vues!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Merci pour ta review, oui Ryry ne se laisse pas faire, et il a bien raison^^. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et te remercie de suivre mes fictions.**

 **Bichtouille:** **Hey, désolée j'avais dit dans un mois mais j'ai comme qui dirait dépassée mon délais. Oui, Harry ne se laisse pas faire et on l'aime comme ça^^. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, c'est frustrant et en même temps c'est comme si j'avançais à l'aveuglette.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Tout le monde à bien aimé(e)s la rencontre entre Harry et Tom. Ouh la la, on se calme! Harry n'est pas à vendre même sous sa forme de chaton, je pense que si tu prenais Harry, Tom te pourchasserait, et personne ne veut être confronté à ça^^. Pour ce qui concerne son embauche, c'est dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

 **Harry-Snape-Malfoy:** **Merci beaucoup, et oui Tom n'est pas vraiment apprécié par Sirius, on ne sait pas du tout comme ça va finir. Dans ce chapitre je le rends plus indépendant pour la suite, on verra bien ce qu'il se passera après^^.**

 **Chabouquine:** **Merci, et voilà la suite enfin.**

 **Liliume:** **Personnellement je ne sais pas si le contexte de la politique que l'on a actuellement m'a inspirée mais après relecture de ce chapitre, je pense qu'au final ça m'a un peu influencée. Pour Harry et Tom je suis incapable de te dire vu que c'est de la totale improvisation, limite je découvre la fiction seulement en même temps que mes lecteurs^^.**

 **mamy 83:** **Merci beaucoup, tes paroles m'ont fait très plaisir, je ferai tout pour que cette histoire continue à plaire^^.**

 **Pouika:** **Mais de rien, et voici la suite.**

 **Sieba:** **Et bien tu as cliqué(e) car elle t'a intéressé(e). En tout cas j'espère que ça t'a plus.**

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde:** **Merci, merci, merci^^.**

 **harriet:** **Et bien je poste la suite maintenant^^.**

 **Chapitre 03:**

Sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Harry regarda fébrilement le lettre qu'une jeune chouette venait de lui apporter. Un peu plus d'une semaine été passé depuis son fameux entretient avec Amélia Bones, et l'attente de savoir s'il était oui ou non accepté l'avait rongé tous ces longs jours. Angoissé, le jeune homme s'était donc retranché dans la bibliothèque des Black, ce lieu l'ayant toujours apaisé par le passé.

Ses parents adoptifs ne lui avaient rien dit, tout deux compréhensifs de son état. Remus lui distribuant régulièrement des tasses de chocolats chauds lorsque Harry, trop absorbé par les ouvrages de sa salle favorite, perdait la notion du temps en oubliant parfois de se restaurer. Sirius quant à lui essayant bien évidemment à sa manière de le distraire, il multiplia donc leurs sorties animagus, négligeant quelque peu son temps de sommeil.

Harry était très touché par les efforts que faisaient ses deux pères pour l'aider à combattre le stresse qui s'accumulait au fil des jours dans l'attente d'une lettre du Ministère de la Magie, mais malgré tout cela, il ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment d'appréhension qui grandissait dans sa poitrine.

C'est pour cela que lorsque qu'il eut la fameuse lettre dans ses mains, même si le stresse et la peur de découvrir le résultat le tenaillait, il fut tout de même soulagé que l'attente soi terminé.

N'y tenant plus, l'héritier Potter inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et ouvrit l'enveloppe déterminant son avenir.

 _Cher M. Potter,_

 _Suite à votre entretient avec la chef du département de la Justice Magique Amélia Bones, concernant une demande d'emploi au sein du Ministère de la Magie, votre candidature à été accepté._

 _Vous êtes donc attendu à 8h30 au Ministère de la Magie ce lundi pour prendre pleine mesure de vos nouvelles fonctions auprès d'Amélia Bones, au poste qu'il vous sera attribué par cette dernière._

 _Cordialement_

 _Mafalda Hopckric_

Étouffant une exclamation de joie, Harry dévala comme une flèche les escaliers et se jeta dans les bras de Remus, actuellement occupé à faire la vaisselle, ne se souciant guère des mains savonneuse du loup-garou.

«J'ai réussi oncle Mus!» cria Harry extatique «J'ai réussi!»

Complètement confus, le châtain s'empara de la lettre que son presque fils tenait toujours entre ses mains, tandis que le brun courrait dans les bras de son parrain, qui venait de débarquer dans la cuisine torse nu, une serviette sur ses épaules.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?» demanda l'animagus canin, surprit par toute cette agitation.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de se renseigner puisqu'il reçu son filleul dans ses bras qui tentait vainement de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Lorsque enfin l'information parvint à faire son chemin dans son esprit brumeux, le patriarche des Black poussa une exclamation de joie, et entreprit de danser une danse de la victoire avec son fils sous le regard joyeux et amusé de son amant.

Pour fêter la bonne nouvelle, une sortie au Chemin de Traverse fut prévu, ainsi qu'un dîner dans un des restaurants de l'allée marchande. Sirius tenta bien d'emmener son fils en boite, mais Harry refusa, n'ayant était dans ce genre de lieu qu'une seule fois pour sa remise de diplôme, et préférant y retourner avec des amis un jour plutôt qu'avec un adulte aussi exubérant que Sirius. Remus quant à lui déclara qu'il ne voulait plus y mettre les pieds depuis une obscure soirée dans sa jeunesse où lui, Sirius et James Potter, y étaient allé tous ensemble sans préciser à Harry l'aboutissement de leur sortie.

C'est donc tout sourire et avec un air stupidement heureux que le jeune homme se coucha ce soir là, regrettant seulement de ne pas avoir pu partager cette journée avec sa meilleure amie Luna Lovegood.

La foule d'employés se pressait dans l'Atrium en ce lundi matin, Harry parvint tant bien que mal à se glisser parmi la foule, et arriva au département de la Justice Magique, où seul quelques sorciers étaient présent. Haussant un sourcil en se demandant s'il n'était pas arriver un peu trop en avance, l'ancien Serdaigle regarda sa montre offerte par Remus et Sirius pour ses 17 ans comme le voulait la tradition sorcière, et constata qu'il était effectivement à l'heure.

Ne sachant que faire, l'héritier Potter toqua donc au bureau de sa supérieur, Madame Bones lui donna l'autorisation d'entrée, et sourit en voyant le nouvel employé de son service. Elle lui demanda d'attendre une autre personne avant qu'elle ne puisse lui attribuer ses tâches.

Quelques minutes plus tard arriva Padma Patil, légèrement essoufflée qui salua d'un petit sourire les personnes présentes. Harry lui répondit chaleureusement, heureux que sa condisciple est également obtenue un poste au Ministère.

Madame Bones invita ensuite les deux nouveaux venus à la suivre, et leur présenta le service ainsi que les sorciers y travaillant, elle finit par leur attribuer un bureau chacun, et leur demanda de traités les plaintes envoyés par bon nombre de sorciers et de triller celles qui étaient assez grave au point de nécessiter un tribunal, ou au contraire de classer celles n'ayant que peu d'importance.

C'est en voyant l'immense pile qui lui était attribué, que Harry se rendit compte de tout le travail qui l'attendait, car en effet, si bon nombre de ces plaintes n'étaient pas sérieuses ou l'œuvre d'un canular, certaines d'entre elles étaient assez importante, et nécessitaient de se renseigner et consulter les lois très nombreuses du monde sorciers pour savoir s'il devait y avoir des suite à ces affaires.

Une fois les plaintes les plus importante trouvées, Harry devait les donner à un de ses collègues qui se chargeait alors de se renseigner le plus vite possible sur celles-ci, l'obligeant même parfois l'employé à se renseigner auprès d'autre service.

Complètement épuisé, l'héritier Potter rentra au Square Grimmaurd ce soir là, les lettres des dossiers qu'il avait parcouru dansant encore derrière sa rétine. Le jeune homme retrouva avec joie Remus, qui rentrait tout juste du petit job qu'il avait trouvé dans une librairie moldu, les lois sorcières l'empêchant de trouver un travail dans leur monde de part sa nature de lycanthrope. Et tous deux se racontèrent leur journée, attendant que le dernier homme de la maison rentre du travail.

Et ainsi les journées passèrent tranquillement, Harry se cantonnait à sa tâche de bureau pour le moment mais était avec le temps de plus en plus sollicité par Amélia Bones pour se rendre dans divers départements du Ministère pour lui rapporter des documents important. Si au début le brun c'était dit que tout cela devait être monnaie courante pour les jeunes employés de courir de services en services pour leur supérieur, il en douta quelque peu en voyant certains sorciers travaillant au département de la Justice Magique chuchoter derrière son dos, sur les différentes missions que lui confiait la directrice du département.

Et si cela ne suffisait pas, bon nombre d'hommes politiques ne cessaient d'envahirent les différents services en quête de soutient pour les élections du nouveau Ministre de la Magie qui n'aurait pourtant pas lieu avant un moment.

Mais à en croire Sirius, tout ceci était monnaie courante, les politiciens et autres employés cherchant toujours à se discréditer les uns les autres par tous les moyens possibles, mettant souvent la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à contribution.

Aussi il n'était donc pas rare de croiser un homme faisant la propagande de tel ou tel sorcier voulant devenir ministre. Ce qui faisait enrager Sirius, d'autan plus que Tom Riddle qui était apparemment très connu au Ministère de par sa position au Magenmagot, son intelligence et son parcours politique exemplaire, ne cessait d'augmenter sa notoriété. Luttant avec acharnement contre Rufus Scrimgeour, l'actuel chef du bureau des Aurors, qui était lui aussi candidat au poste de ministre.

Étonnement tous ces sorciers cherchaient tous à avoir le soutient du département de la Justice Magique, démontrant ainsi le poids de celui-ci dans la vie politique. Tout cet engouement, plus son travail au sein du service, pesait de plus en plus sur les épaules du jeune homme. Et s'il n'y avait que ça, non il y avait pire, bien qu'Harry doutait qu'il puisse y avoir pire que la situation actuelle, il y avait les journalistes. C'était sans aucun doute le pire fléau créé par l'homme, bien que le brun eut une pensée pour son amie Luna qui voulait devenir journaliste pour le journal de son père. C'était des fouines déguisées en sorciers. Mais la reine de ces fouines n'était autre que Rita Skeeter. Elle aurait facilement put prétendre au titre de femme la plus insupportable du monde entier avec comme partenaire l'horrible Dolorès Ombrage, la sous-secrétaire d'état du ministre, qui ne cessait de venir fouiner au département de la Justice Magique, pour soi-disant contrôler son bon fonctionnement.

Ainsi le Ministère de la Magie se divisait en plusieurs catégories, ceux qui était pour Rufus Scrimgeour, ceux qui était pour Tom Riddle, ou encore ceux qui était pour que Cornélius Fudge reste au pouvoir. Et parmi tout ce joyeux petit monde, il y avait les gens qui, comme Harry, n'était pour aucune personne particulière et suivait tout ceci de loin avec un détachement total.

Mais ces personnes là étaient en fait les plus à plaindre, n'étant rattacher à personne, elles étaient pourchassés pour rejoindre les différents idéaux que présentaient les trois adversaires.

Tout cela commençait à agacé sérieusement l'ancien Serdaigle qui, en plus de cela, commençait à attirer les rumeurs. Car en effet, Harry avait attendu la fin de ses études pour utiliser son héritage qu'il avait reçu le jour de ses 17 ans, étant devenu un sorcier majeur et libre de ses mouvements, il aurait donc dû passer d'héritier à Lord Potter. Mais le jeune homme avait repoussé tout cela, voulant tout d'abord terminer sa scolarité. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin son diplôme en poche, il n'y avait plus de contrainte à ce qu'il prenne ce qui lui revenait de droit, c'est à dire le titre de Lord Potter, et les responsabilité allant avec.

Car outre le fait d'avoir des propriétés et une immense fortune à ne savoir quand faire, il possédait dorénavant un siège au Magenmagot, ce qui était une position très enviée. Mais heureusement pour lui, Sirius avait couvert ses traces, empêchant ainsi les journalistes et autres fouineurs de s'approcher trop de lui. Son nouveau poste quant à lui était une aubaine, car même s'il était au plus bas de l'échelle, il lui permettait quelques fois d'avoir accès à des informations qui ne circuleraient que des jours plus tard.

Mais malgré ce quotidien éprouvant, rien ne pouvait égaler l'appréhension qu'Harry ressentait à cette instant.

Nous étions en septembre, presque deux mois étaient passé depuis son acceptation au Ministère de la Magie. Et malgré toutes ses obligations, Harry avait trouvé le temps de rendre visite à son amie Luna qui devait entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Ses visites étaient très rafraîchissante pour le tout nouveau Lord Potter, qui en profitait pour raconter son quotidien à la jeune fille, qui l'écoutait calmement. Le fait que Luna soit une fille qui n'accordait que peu d'importance aux sujets qui ne faisaient pas parti de son monde était une vrai bouffée d'air frais pour son ami. Il lui mentionna également ses nouvelles responsabilités de chef de famille, bien qu'il en soi le dernier représentant vivant, ainsi que son envie de quitter la maison, bien qu'il n'est pas encore abordé le sujet avec ses parents adoptifs.

Compréhensive, elle l'avait aidé à trouver un petit logement lorsqu'il était trop pris par son travail. Bien sûr il aurait pu dorénavant loger au manoir Potter comme bon nombre chef de famille avant lui, mais il ne se voyait pas vivre dans cet immense manoir tout seul pour le moment.

Ils mirent du temps avant de trouver l'appartement parfait, Luna ayant des goût bien à elle même si c'était le logement de son ami. Ils trouvèrent la perle rare au alentour du Chemin de Traverse, dans un quartier un peu plus aisé. L'appartement était situé dans une rue adjacente de l'allée marchande, étouffant l'animation constante de ce lieu. Il était pourvu d'un beau salon ouvert sur l'espace cuisine. Possédait une grande salle de bain luxueuse avec baignoire et deux grandes chambres aux dimensions plus que convenable. Harry était tombé sous le charme en le visitant, même le prix assez élevé ne le dissuada pas, et il signa de bon cœur.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait son nouveau chez soi, il devait en informer ses parents adoptifs, et bien qu'il repoussa ce moment autant qu'il le pu aider par Luna, qui s'était octroyée derechef la deuxième chambre lors de ses éventuelles visites, et qui voulait à tout pris s'occuper de la décoration de l'appartement de son ami, bien vite restreint par celui-ci. Il ne put repousser l'inévitable bien longtemps, c'est ainsi qu'il se tenait là devant la porte de la cuisine de la maison des Black inspirant à grand coups pour tenter de vaincre son appréhension.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais il redoutait fortement la conversation qui allait suivre il espérait que ses deux pères se montreraient compréhensifs, mais ne parvenait pas à s'ôter le sentiment qu'une fois qu'il aurait annoncé ça, tout aller prendre une dimension plus réelle.

S'armant d'un courage qu'il était pourtant loin de ressentir à cet instant, il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Sirius concentré sur des rapports de missions de son équipe d'Auror, ainsi que Remus qui parcourait calmement le _Chicaneur_ , un léger sourire se formant sur son visage en parcourant le journal farfelue du père de Luna.

Harry se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes, mais n'osa s'exprimer lorsqu'il eut finalement leur attention.

«Qui a t-il louveteau?» lui demanda doucement Remus «Quelque chose ne vas pas?»

Voyant le mutisme de son filleul, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer «Qui a t-il chaton? On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir?» puis se redressant tout à coup il poursuivit moqueur «Aurais-tu rencontrer quelqu'un que tu voudrais nous présenter? Voyons il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça, on essayera de pas trop l'abîmer»

Harry déglutit, la douceur de Remus et la tentative d'humour de Sirius prouvait qu'ils avaient tous les deux remarqués que quelque chose n'allait pas. Brièvement il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il déclarait qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, juste pour voir la réaction des deux hommes, mais il chassa bien vite ses pensées et déclara prudemment, voulant amener la chose le plus doucement possible «Vous savez tous les deux que maintenant j'ai fini mes études, et que je suis désormais employé au Ministère» Ses parents acquiescèrent silencieusement le laissant rassembler ses pensées avant de continuer «Ça fait un an que je suis majeur et que je ne suis donc plus sous votre tutelle, mais malgré ça, rien n'a vraiment changer. Mais maintenant que je ne suis plus à l'école et que j'ai un emploi, il serait peut-être temps que je vive de mes propres ailes» Remus et Sirius blanchirent et se jetèrent un coup d'œil significatif, son parrain voulu prendre la parole, mais Harry le coupa voulant vider son sac tant qu'il en avait encore le courage «J'ai trouvé un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, je sais que je suis jeune, mais j'ai un emploi et l'argent de ma famille, je n'aurai donc aucun problème financier, et je sais me débrouiller tout seul, et puis de toute façon de ce n'est pas si loin on pourra toujours se voir et puis-»

«Harry» le coupa calmement Remus, alors que la respiration du plus jeune se calmait enfin. Sans qu'il n'en est eu conscience il s'était mis à parler de plus en plus vite sous l'appréhension, oubliant par la même de respirer «Tu es en train de nous dire que tu veux quitter la maison?»

«Je» commença l'ancien Serdaigle avant de hocher la tête ne pouvant prononcer ces paroles à voix hautes.

Remus hocha la tête compréhensif, même si un éclat de tristesse était visible dans son regard, mais c'était le mutisme de Sirius qui inquiétait le plus Harry, il n'était pas habituel que son père reste ainsi silencieux.

S'agenouillant devant lui, le brun posa ses mains sur les genoux de son parrain et murmura tristement «Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose»

Cela sembla sortir l'animagus de ses pensées, il regarda son filleul agenouillé devant lui, les larmes aux bord des yeux. Sans réfléchir, il le prit dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte «Es tu sûr d'être prêt?» s'enquit-il douloureusement «C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt»

«Oui Siri ne t'inquiète pas» le rassura le plus jeune «Tout se passera bien, je suis grand maintenant»

«Grand ou pas tu restera toujours mon bébé» renifla le plus âgé.

Brisant l'étreinte il se regardèrent longuement, semblant se dévoiler l'un à l'autre sans qu'une parole ne franchissent leur lèvres. «J'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait» soupira Sirius «Seulement je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait aussi tôt»

«Il est grand maintenant Patmol» le réconforta Remus, tout en posant une main sur son épaule «Il y arrivera, et puis notre porte lui sera toujours ouverte» son amant acquiesça le cœur gros «Tu as dis que tu avais trouvé un appartement Harry?»

«Oui sur le Chemin de Traverse» confirma le jeune homme, puis il leur expliqua où il se situait précisément et l'aide que Luna lui avait apportée.

«Donc si je comprends bien» récapitula Sirius «Tu as trouvé un appartement sans nous consulter, et sans que l'on sache s'il est assez bien pour toi?»

Harrry ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer mais son parrain le coupa «Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça» déclara t-il déterminé «Je compte bien inaugurer cet appartement, et m'assurer qu'il soit convenable, et ne pense pas que tu vas pouvoir partir comme ça Harry je compte aussi te faire boire jusqu'à ce que tu en tombes par terre!»

Le jeune Lord Potter voulut protester, il ne buvait pratiquement jamais et tenait très mal l'alcool, mais sans qu'il n'est rien comprit il se retrouva imbriqué devant de nombreuses bouteilles à faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à aller se coucher, Harry pensa que finalement cette discussion ne s'était pas trop mal passée.

 **Fin du chapitre 03:**

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **PS : Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**

 **Et voilà enfin ce chapitre est bouclé, je suis contente qu'il soit fini, et j'ai déjà des idées pour la suite! Je le redis une nouvelle fois mais cette fiction est de la totale improvisation, c'est pour ça que j'ai mit le rating M vu que je ne sais pas du tout où je vais.**

 **En tout cas je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise, et j'ai remarquée que la rencontre de Tom et Harry a été grandement apprécié. J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu également.**

 **Et j'ai une petite surprise pour vous, comme vous l'avez remarqué(e)s, j'ai postée ce chapitre avec un mois de retard, et donc pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster le chapitre 04 dans deux semaines! Et oui vous avez bien lut, le chapitre 04 est finit, il faut juste que j'ajoute les réponses à vos reviews, et le confit à ma bêta. Alors c'est plutôt équitable pour m'excuser de mon retard vous croyez pas^^? Et croyez-moi, ce chapitre risque de vous plaire^^.**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu et à la prochaine^^**


	4. Chapitre 04

**Hey bonjour à tous, comme prévu voici le chapitre 04. Merci à vous pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et/ou en favoris. Bien que cette fiction n'est que maintenant 4 chapitres, elle a dépassée les 2000 vues! Merci beaucoup de votre soutient. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce que je considère pour le moment être le meilleur chapitre de cette fiction^^.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Angelyoru:** **Oui Harry va vivre tout seul, même si Luna pourra lui rendre visite pendant les vacances scolaire. Oui Sirius est fou, mais en même temps il s'agit du départ de son fils, ce n'est pas rien.**

 **Caliste:** **Je veux bien te croire, je pense pas que les miens auraient réagis comme Sirius et Remus aussi^^.**

 **Bichtouille:** **Je pense que tu vas adorer ce chapitre, je te souhaite une agréable lecture.**

 **mamy83:** **Et bien voici la suite.**

 **Cerize:** **Merci beaucoup, pour les fautes, je ne fait pas exprès. Encore désolée pour ça, et voici le chapitre 04 j'espère que tu l'apprécieras, même si je pense qu'il va te plaire.**

 **Luma Coquillette:** **Merci, et voilà la suite!**

 **Chapitre 04:**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent particulièrement fatigante pour Harry. Entre son travail, et le déménagement, il n'avait plus une minute à lui, d'autant plus qu'il soupçonnait Sirius, de retarder le plus possible son départ de Square Grimmaurd en mettant la pagaille dans ses affaires.

Finalement tout fut déplacés dans son nouveau logement au grand damne de son parrain qui, pour se venger, avait décidé de squatter l'appartement de son filleul pour un temps indéterminé. Heureusement pour Harry, il fut bien vite mit à la porte par Remus, qui le ramena tant bien que mal dans son ancien foyer.

Les premiers jour passés seul furent assez étrange pour le jeune homme, car bien que ses deux pères est chacun un emploi et donc ne faisait presque que se croiser au 12 Square Grimmaurd, leur présence demeurait encore dans la maison, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans son appartement.

Décidé à passer outre, il essaya de chasser les doutes qui l'asseyait quant au fait de vivre désormais seul. Il s'abandonnait donc à son travail, consultant inlassablement les lois de la société sorcière pour l'aider dans les plaintes qu'il recevait chaque jour, aidé par Padma Patil sa collègue avec laquelle il s'était quelque peu rapproché, travail oblige.

Mais s'il se rendait au Ministère aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour le travail, mais pour une réunion du Magenmagot, comme en témoignait sa robe de cérémonie couleur prune. C'était sa toute première en temps que Lord d'une noble famille. Il avait bien sûr déjà accompagné Sirius par le passé pour voir le déroulement de plusieurs séances, au grand malheur de son parrain qui trouvait tout cela ennuyeux au possible et qui ne comprenait pas la curiosité de son filleul pour ce genre de réunions.

Traversant les couloirs obscurs qui menaient à la salle, Harry fit son entrée et remarqua tout de suite les différentes personnes qui chuchotaient entre eux.

Car en effet, si le Magenmagot avait un si grand pouvoir c'était surtout car il était essentiellement composé d'anciennes et nobles familles. Mais le problème c'est que, comme dans bon nombre d'assemblée, ces familles avaient bon nombres de points divergent entre elles, causant souvent des discordes. Et sachant le poids politique et financier de chacune d'entre elles, il valait mieux éviter toutes disputes même minime pendant ce rassemblement au risque de le payer plus tard.

Discrètement, Harry s'adossa à un mur de la salle en retrait, écoutant avec attention les Lords discuter entre eux. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur lui avant l'ouverture de la séance, étant un nouveau venu, les deux plus grands partis dont l'un était pro moldus et l'autre pour les anciennes traditions de Sang-Pur, auraient tentés tous deux d'obtenir sa voix pour défendre leurs idéaux.

Car contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, l'ancien Serdaigle n'avait pas encore choisi de camp. Bien que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il serait influencé par son parrain qui faisait partit du camp des pro moldus, malgré que le sang des Black coule dans ses veines, le temps qu'avait passé le brun dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd avait quelque peu changé la donne et aidé à façonner sa propre opinion.

Après avoir observé les différents partis s'affronter lors de plusieurs séances, il en avait profité pour comparer leurs différents buts, pour décider quel camp lui conviendrait le mieux.

Le parti pro moldus avait certe quelques bonnes idées mais était aveuglé par le rapprochement qu'il voulait instauré avec les moldus pour voire la dangerosité de la chose, ce que le parti des pro Sang-Pur avait lui remarqué. Cela avait causé de grande dispute entre Harry et Sirius lorsque son filleul lui avait déclaré qu'il ne serait pas pour le parti dirigé par Albus Dumbledore.

Ce qui amenait au point le plus difficile, le parti prônant les traditions des Sang-Pur. Celui-ci, pour ce que Harry en avait entendu, était dirigé par Lucius Malfoy. Et bon nombre des idées et lois qu'il proposait était en accort avec les pensées de Lord Potter qui, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, c'était légèrement fait influencé par les tableaux présent au manoir des Black, cause de nouvelles grosses disputes avec Sirius.

D'ordinaire, Harry ne se serait pas posé de questions et aurait rejoint directement le parti dit 'noir'. Cependant cela n'était pas si simple. Il y a quelques années de cela lors des vacances d'été, l'ancien Serdaigle était tombé par mégarde sur un des rapports de Sirius. Bien que normalement le jeune homme n'y aurait pas porté trop d'attention, le nom inscrit sur la couverture du dossier le poussa à le regarder. En effet, le nom de Lord et Lady Potter ne laissait aucune place au doute, ce rapport concernait ses parents. Le cœur battant, le jeune sorcier avait parcouru le dossier, en prenant bien garde d'être seul dans la pièce.

Ce qu'il y découvrit le stupéfia, c'était le rapport datant du soir de la mort de ses parents. À l'époque il y avait bien sûr eu une enquête sur les circonstances de leurs décès, mais l'enquête avait conclue que l'explosion qui les avaient tués était dû à un accident. L'affaire avec donc était classée, mais à en croire ce dossier, ce jugement ne suffisait pas à son parrain qui avait décidé de faire d'autre recherche en toute illégalité. Et ce qu'il avait découvert était renversant. Selon ses dires il y aurait une forte chance pour que l'explosion n'eut en fait d'accidentel que le nom. D'après les remarques de Sirius, celui-ci penchait plus pour un meurtre.

Il était à noté qu'il avait observé de fortes tensions entre les différents membres du Magenmagot les quelques mois précèdent le décès tragique des époux Potter, et bien que n'ayant aucune preuve pour le prouver, le patriarche des Black avait noté que ses doutes se portaient fortement sur le parti pro Sang-Pur du Magenmagot.

Ses observations étaient restés gravé dans la mémoire d'Harry, et même si elles n'avaient jamais été prouvées, l'avaient ébranlées bien plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. L'ancien Serdaigle n'avait jamais parlé à ses parents adoptifs de sa découverte, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux à chaque fois qu'il acquiesçait aux propos des traditionalistes.

C'est pourquoi, Harry s'apprêtait à se mettre dans une position délicate, ne partageant pas les idéaux du parti d'Albus Dumbledore, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre ce camp. Quant au camp pro Sang-Pur, il aurait été idéal, si les soupçons de Sirius ne le perturbaient pas autant. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule solution.

L'arrivée de son parrain le sortie de ses pensées, il eut juste le temps de lui rendre son étreinte avant que tous les sorciers présent soit invités à rejoindre leur siège. Albus Dumbledore, actuel président du Magenmagot, déclara l'ouverture de la séance. Celle-ci n'était que la première de la saison, et servait surtout à récapituler les mesures ayant été prises et les points de désaccord.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la situation dégénéra assez rapidement les deux partis critiquant les mesures prises par leur adversaire.

Mais alors que le camp d'Albus Dumbledore commençait par s'emporter, il fut couper dans leur élan par une voix doucereuse «Allons, allons, mes chers collègues, il est inutile de nier les torts qui sont les vôtre. Quand des preuves démontrent très clairement l'appauvrissement des traditions et du patrimoine du monde sorcier d'Angleterre par les bons soins des lois que vous avez mis en place.»

Harry se redressa brusquement à l'entente de cette voix envoûtante qu'il avait espéré ne jamais réentendre, se décalant quelque peu pour avoir un meilleur point de vue, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en reconnaissant l'homme brun et élancé qu'il avait heurté le jour de son entretient avec Amélia Bones.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux si peu commun, bleu au reflet rouge, de là où il était assis. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en le voyant parcourir la salle du regard, son charisme et son autorité naturelle réduisant au silence l'assemblée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier téméraire ne puisse s'empêcher de contre attaquer «Oh car selon vous Riddle, tous les torts du monde sorcier reviennent à notre parti ? C'est un peu facile de déclarer cela quant on sait que le vôtre à également sa part de responsabilités» déclara la voix moqueuse de Sirius.

Harry n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation qui s'annonçait pourtant houleuse entre les deux camps, seul le nom de Riddle envahissait son esprit.

Ainsi donc le bel inconnu aussi détestable que séduisant qu'il avait malencontreusement heurté, n'était autre que Tom Riddle, détenteur du titre de Lord Gaunt, brillant politiciens et actuellement candidat au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Et bien évidemment faisant parti du camp des traditionalistes.

Les personnes présentes commencèrent à s'échauffer, et seul l'interdiction de faire de la magie dans la salle de réunion avait empêché qu'un combat n'éclate.

Albus Dumbledore tenta bien de ramener le calme, mais étant lui même chef de son parti, ses protestations furent ignorées. Harry parvint à reconnaître la voix de son parrain qui menait manifestement un débat houleux contre Lucius Malfoy et Tom Riddle.

Nul ne su comment, mais un vote fut proposé pour résoudre ces conflits, et bien vite les deux différents parti votèrent l'un contre l'autre, tentant de rejeter la faute sur leur adversaire.

«Silence!» tonna la voix de Dumbledore «Puisque nul ne semble se calmer, j'accepte la proposition d'un vote. Selon-vous dites nous donc qui est responsable de toutes les fautes commises par le Magenmagot? Je serai l'arbitre de ce vote et par conséquent ne voterai pas pour ce que je considère être des enfantillages, maintenant libre à vous de vous exprimer.»

La voix du vénérable sorcier mit fin au débat. Certains sorciers baissèrent la tête honteux de leur comportement, mais le calme laissa bien vite place à la tempête lorsqu'un léger ricanement à l'encontre du directeur de Poudlard raisonna dans la pièce.

Cela sembla raviver l'ardeur des sorciers présent, qui s'empressèrent de voter chacun leur tour, énervés au possible.

Le tour se fit bien vite, bon nombre de Lord n'étant pas venu pour cette première réunion récapitulative, attendant des sujets plus important pour se déplacer. Tel était le cas des Londubat, anciennement représenté par Augusta Londubat, celle-ci avait laissé sa place à son petit-fils dès sa majorité, il en était de même pour les Bones que la jeune Susan représentait dorénavant. En réalité, même Sirius ne serait pas venu s'il ne s'agissait pas de la première réunion de son filleul en temps que Lord. Généralement cette séance était, comme la toute dernière de la saison, la plus légère et ne mentionnait guère de sujet important, raison du laisser aller des différents chef de familles ici présent.

«Lord Potter?» retentit la voix du président du Magenmagot «Nous attendons votre vote pour établir les résultats»

Quittant ses pensées, le dernier des Potter remarqua que tous les regards étaient fixes sur lui dans l'attente, voulant savoir à quel parti le nouveau venu allait se rallier.

Gêné par toute cette attention, Harry se racla la gorge et prit officiellement position, tentant de ne pas regarder Sirius dont le regard semblait lui demander de voter en leur faveur, ni de regarder trop du côté des pro Sang-Pur de peur d'y reconnaître une certaine personne. Calmement, il prononça la phrase qui ne manquerait pas de le mettre dans un sacré pétrin et ceux dès sa première réunion. «Je vote blanc monsieur le président»

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la salle avant que chaque sorcier ne se lève lui demandant avec plus ou moins de retenue de prendre parti pour leur camp.

«Mon vote a été prononcé et je ne reviendrais pas dessus!» s'exclama Harry pour couvrir le bruit ambiant. «Le Magenmagot est un tribunal qui a été fondé il y a plusieurs centaines d'année par les Lord des grandes et nobles famille ici rassemblées, chaque vote et lois acceptés ou refusés par ce tribunal a vu être congratulé ou détesté ensemble, malgré les différents clans qui se sont formés à travers les siècles. Le Magenmagot à toujours fait front ensemble quelle que soit sa décision finale. Mon vote est blanc car je ne vois aucune utilité à ce débat autre que celui de nous disperser plus que nous ne le sommes déjà, ainsi moi Lord Potter déclare voter blanc en ce jour concernant le débat présidé par Albus Dumbledore!»

La tirade d'Harry sembla faire son effet, car des lors le calme revint peu à peu laissant la séance se poursuivre, et personne ne reparla plus de cet emportement.

Lorsque qu'Albus Dumbledore annonça enfin la fin de la réunion, les sorciers présent dans la salle se regroupèrent entre eux pour discuter de la séance.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder plus que cela dans ce lieu, de peur de se faire alpaguer par les différents groupe, l'ancien Serdaigle tenta de s'esquiver discrètement, mais fut soudainement interpellé dans les couloirs sombre du fin fond du Ministère de la Magie.

«Lord Potter? Je dois donc en conclure que vous n'êtes pas stagiaire» entendit-il derrière lui.

Harry se retourna lentement, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qui était l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole. Ses yeux bleus aux reflets rouges étaient fixés sur lui avec toute l'insolence qui caractérisait ce personnage. Les bras croisés, il le toisait de son air supérieur, son stupide sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tom Riddle dans toute sa splendeur.

«Eh bien, eh bien» continua t-il moqueur «Qui aurait cru que le jeune homme que j'avais rencontré il n'y a pas si longtemps était le Lord de la noble et ancienne famille des Potter»

«Et qui aurait cru que l'homme insupportable que j'avais heurté n'était autre que Tom Riddle» répliqua Harry, déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire.

«Oh, ainsi donc vous ignoriez qui j'étais, puis-je donc espérer que ce léger détail vous incite à accepter la proposition que je vous avais faite lors de notre première rencontre?» demanda t-il charmeur en se rapprochant subtilement du plus jeune.

«Ma décision reste la même, et le fait que vous soyez Tom Riddle ne change rien à ce fait, vous pouvez vous garder vos conseils» déclara l'ancien Serdaigle, exaspéré par le culot toujours aussi conséquent de son interlocuteur.

Riddle haussa un sourcil alors qu'un rictus se peignait sur ses lèvres «Mes conseils?» commenta t-il amusé «Il semble que vous n'ayez pas compris ma vraie demande, je vais donc tenter d'être plus clair» susurra t-il.

Il agripa le menton d'Harry d'une main sur, pour lui relever la tête, et commença à se pencher lentement.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en comprenant le véritable sens des paroles de son aîné. Il sentit une rougeur traîtresse envahir ses joues alors que les lèvres de Riddle s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes, une lueur de triomphe envahissant le regard rougeâtre du plus âgé.

«Harry?» intervint la voix de son parrain avant qu'il ne s'exclame «Ôtez vos sales pattes de mon filleul Riddle!»

Reprenant ses esprits qui s'étaient momentanément déconnectées de son cerveau, Harry repoussa sèchement la main qui lui tenait le menton, avant de dévisager avec colère son vis-à-vis.

Une brève lueur de rage traversa le regard si peu commun de Riddle, avant qu'il ne revête une expression impassible pour faire face à son parrain.

«Je vous interdis d'approcher de mon fils Riddle, qui sait quelles sombres idées vous tentez de lui inculquer!» gronda Sirius en se rapprochant d'Harry sur lequel il posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule.

«Vous avez peur que votre précieux filleul puisse penser tout seul Black» siffla vicieusement le Serpentard «Mais il me semble qu'il n'ait pas besoin de mon aide pour le faire si j'en crois son vote d'aujourd'hui, cela étant dit, si vous avez la moindre question, je serai ravi de vous apporter mon aide Harry» susurra Riddle, avec un sourire amusé en direction du plus jeune.

Sirius se crispa, mais se retint difficilement de sauter sur son adversaire, et le laissa partir vers la salle de réunion.

La main de son père toujours bien présente sur son épaule, Harry se laissa entraîner en direction des ascenseurs, et ils regagnèrent en silence le hall du Ministère.

Sans que le plus jeune n'est eu le temps de protester, Sirius les conduisit vers une cheminée, et murmura «12 Square Grimmaurd»

Harry ne dut qu'à son parrain de ne pas s'écraser lamentablement au sol, ne s'étant pas préparé à prendre le réseau de cheminette. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu s'indigner il fut palper dans tous les sens par Sirius.

«Tu vas bien Harry?» demanda son père d'une voix inquiète «Ce sale Serpentard ne t'a pas fait de mal?»

«Je vais bien Sirius» déclara le plus jeune «Il ne m'a rien fait»

«Tu es sûr chaton, car sinon je te jure que je retourne la-bas et lui refais le portrait-»

«Oui Siri tout va parfaitement bien» le coupa son fils exaspéré et toujours aussi attendrit par l'emportement qu'avait ses parents à propos de son bien être.

Légèrement rassuré, mais continuant néanmoins de fixé son filleul, les deux hommes se rendirent dans la cuisine, et se servirent un verre, Whisky pur feu pour Sirius et Bièraubeurre pour Harry.

Tous deux relatèrent la réunion, et le patriarche des Black félicita même l'ancien Serdaigle pour son éclat, étant fier qu'il est remis à sa place tous ces vieux coincés d'aristo, oubliant par la même de se compter dans le lot.

Peu avant l'heure du dîner, Remus rentra du travail, et fut très heureux de voir son fils à la maison. C'est en sifflotant qu'il prépara de quoi les restaurer, aidé bien entendu d'Harry qui restait également manger, Sirius ayant derechef était banni de la cuisine après qu'il eut proposé son aide.

C'est en bougonnant que le patriarche des Black vint finalement manger, mais redevint néanmoins sérieux et s'empressa de conseiller à son fils de faire très attention à Tom Riddle.

Harry finit par les remercier et rentra chez lui pour un repos bien mérité. Cependant même si la fatigue était bien présente, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, obnubilé qu'il était par sa conversation avec Riddle, et le comportement de celui-ci à son égard.

Un rougissement envahit une fois de plus ses joues au souvenir de leur première altercation et au sens véritable des paroles de Riddle, mais surtout ce qu'il lui avait répondu à ce moment là. Avec du recul il se rendait compte que sa réponse pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs manières, et son rougissement s'accrut en comprenant ce que Riddle avait certainement cru y déceler.

N'arrivant à s'endormir que très tard cette nuit là, ce fut un Harry fatigué qui se rendit à son travail le lendemain, espérant avec ferveur ne plus jamais avoir à croiser Tom Riddle.

Mais alors que le temps passait, il devint de plus en plus difficile pour lui de se voiler la face, quoiqu'il en dise, il repensait régulièrement à ce qu'il se serait passé si Sirius ne les avait pas interrompu ce jour là. Toutes ses pensées finissaient toujours par le ramener à cet instant sans qu'il n'en est conscience, finalement oublié Tom Riddle serait peut-être plus compliqué que prévu.

 **Fin du chapitre 04:**

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **PS: Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 04 est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. En tout cas, j'ai adorée l'écrire, surtout la scène entre Tom et Harry^^. Je ne sais pas du tout quand le chapitre 05 sera disponible, je ne l'ai même pas encore commencée. Il faut que l'inspiration me vienne pour créer une bonne suite. Je vous remercie encore pour vos encouragements, ça m'aide énormément^^.**

 **À la prochaine chers lecteurs^^.**


	5. Chapitre 05

**Hey bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 05 de _Pour un monde meilleur,_ avant toute de chose je veux vous remercier de suivre cette fic, je n'avais pas du tout prévu qu'elle serait si appréciée et attendue. Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et/ou en favoris, pour vos encouragements surtout qui me motivent énormément. D'autant plus que l'on a dépassés les 3000 vues! Mon dieu je ne pensais pas que ça allait, aller si vite!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Bichtouille:** **Merci pour ta review, Tom est un charmeur, et il est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Bonne lecture.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Moi je l'ai imaginée la suite, et lorsque j'ai écrit cette scène, je n'en menais pas large. Je sautais presque partout tant je voulais qu'ils s'embrassent, mais non Sirius est intervenu. J'étais presque en train de lui crier dessus, alors que c'est moi qui écrit la fiction lol^^.**

 **Ellana816:** **Merci beaucoup, moi même j'ai adorée écrire l'altercation entre Tom et Harry, j'espère réécrire d'aussi belles scènes.**

 **Liliume:** **Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tu es apprécié(e) ce que tu as lu^^. Le chapitre 04 est pour le moment mon préféré, et je pense que ça va être difficile de faire mieux. Pour Harry, j'ai essayée de la faire intelligent et indépendant, tout en gardant une certaine part d'innocence et de naïveté, et je crois que j'ai réussi mon coup.**

 **Aventurine-san:** **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **akuryouxxakyuma:** **Merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'ai adorée écrire le chapitre 04! Bonne lecture.**

 **mamy83:** **Merci, et voici la suite.**

 **Lerugamine:** **Et oui, entre Harry et Tom il y aura toujours quelques choses à travers toutes les fictions.**

 **Chapitre 05:**

Harry traversait à grand pas les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Une fois encore, Madame Bones lui avait demandé de se rendre dans plusieurs service afin de lui rapporter plusieurs documents en lien avec son travail.

Dorénavant habitué, Harry quitta le département de liaison des gobelin, saluant distraitement plusieurs sorcières et sorciers qui, habitué au aller et retour du jeune Lord, prenait désormais le temps de le saluer. Et, aprés un dernière arrêt, apporta les dossier demandé à la directrice de son département, et partit en direction du bureau des Aurors chercher Sirius, qui l'avait invité à manger avec lui pour la pause du midi.

En se rendant au lieu de travail de son père adoptif, Harry en vain à se demander si tout ces déplacements demandé quotidiennement par Amélia Bones n'était en faite qu'une stratégie usant à le faire connaître des employés du Ministère.

En effet, cela faisait quelque temps que le jeune employé se posait des questions, surtout en voyant qu'aucun de ses collègues de service n'était missionné par leur chef pour lui rapporter quelques document que ce soit. Aussi l'ancien Serdaigle se demandait si cela était en faite une stratégie de la directrice du département de la Justice Magique, afin de l'aider à élargir son réseau de connaissances pour l'aider dans son objectif final.

Tout cela n'était bien sur que simple spéculation, mais depuis qui était arrivé au sein de ce service, aucun de ses camarades n'effectuait ces petit déplacements pour Madame Bones, ce qui faisait quelque peu jasé ses collègues, qui murmurait entre eux que le jeune homme avait du obtenir se poste grâce à du favoritisme et son statut de Lord.

Contrarié par ses rumeurs qui n'avait rien de justifié, le brun avait faillit s'emporter mais avait été retenue de justesse par sa collègue de travail Padma Patil, qui lui avait adressé un regard compatissant.

Bien que blessé par ses rumeurs, Harry avait finit par laisser coulé, et s'investissait encore plus dans son travail pour montrer à ses imbéciles qu'il méritait parfaitement sa place ici, et que s'il en était arrivé là c'est qu'il avait travaillé dur.

Répondant d'un hochement de tête au salut qu'il venait de recevoir d'un énième sorcier qu'il venait d'apercevoir, l'ancien Serdaigle s'engagea dans le bureau des Auror où, comme d'habitude, semblait régner un bazar monstre.

Se rendant au bureau de son parrain, en faisant attention à ne pas envahir l'espace de travail des autres Auror, le jeune homme fût surprit de voir que son père était absent. C'était étrange, Sirius n'aurait manqué leur déjeuner ensemble pour rien au monde, il était toujours le premier à vouloir passer du temps avec lui, surtout depuis son déménagement.

«Salut, tu cherche Sirius?» lui demanda une voix grave et enjoué.

Se retournant, le brun se retrouva devant un homme au visage doux couvert de tache de rousseur, un anneau d'oreille visible derrière ses cheveux roux mi-long. Il le regardait de ses yeux bleu, un sourire gentil au lèvres, les bras croisés sur son torse qui laissait deviner une belle musculature. Même si Harry remarqua quelques brûlure visible sur sa peau.

Adressant un petit sourire à son interlocuteur, l'ancien Serdaigle arrêta son observation pour lui répondre «Oui, on devait manger ensemble, savez-vous où il est?»

«Il est dans le bureau de Stimbourg, ça ne te dérange pas si on l'attend ensemble, moi aussi je suis venue pour le voir»

«Pas du tout» répondit Harry, se demandant tout de même ce que cet homme voulait à son père adoptif.

«Merci» répondit le rouquin avec un sourire joyeux «Au fait je m'appel Charlie Weasley, enchanté de te rencontrer, ma famille connaît Sirius depuis pas mal de temps»

«Harry Potter» se présenta l'ancien Serdaigle qui situait à présent un peu mieux le personnage, la famille Weasley étant une vielle connaissance de ses deux pères «Je suis le filleul de Sirius»

«Oh alors c'est toi Harry, Sirius nous à tellement parler de toi! Je me souvient que tu était venue au Terrier quand tu était petit, mon dieu ça date tout ça. Et que fait-tu maintenant?»

«Je travail au département de la Justice Magique» répondit le brun qui se sentait étrangement à l'aise en compagnie du rouquin, lui qui d'habitude évitait de parler de sa vie au personne qu'il ne connaissait pas «Et vous que faite vous?»

«Ou la, tutoie-moi voyons, nous devons avoir que quelques années de différence. Je suis encore trop jeune pour me faire ainsi vouvoyer par quelqu'un de l'âge de mon plus jeune frère» s'exclama Charlie en lui faisant un clin d'œil «Pour répondre à ta question, je suis éleveur de dragon»

«Éleveur de dragon? Ce n'est pas un métier courant, en général les sorcier évite plutôt le contact avec ces créature» raisonna Harry.

«C'est vrai que peu de sorciers osent faire ce métier, mais entre nous ils ne savent pas ce qu'il rate, c'est un travail incroyable, il n'y en a pas de plus beau qui existe au monde!» s'enthousiasma avec dévotion le rouquin.

Harry lui offrit un sourire indulgent, mais au moment ou il comptait lui demander plus de renseignement sur son travail, la porte du directeur du bureau des Aurors s'ouvrit pour laisser passer son parrain, qui lui adressa un grand sourire des qu'il le vit.

«Bonjour mon petit chiot!» le salua t-il gaiement en le prenant dans une longue étreinte, peu soucieux du regard des autres sorciers présent.

«Sirius!» le réprimanda faussement Harry pour son comportement excessif, lui souriant doucement, quelque peu gêné de l'attention des collègues de son père.

«Oh Charlie, bonjour Molly et Arthur mon dit qu'un de leur fils était rentré!» s'exclama son parrain, donnant une poignet de main au fils Weasley «Ça fait longtemps, que deviens-tu?»

«Pas grand chose» répondit le rouquin «Je suis en Angleterre depuis quelque jours seulement, et je me suis dit que je devais saluer quelques vielle connaissances»

«Eh bien viens donc manger avec nous, ça nous feras une occasion de discuter un peu, ça ne te dérange pas si nous accueillions Charlie à notre table aujourd'hui Harry?» demanda Sirius à l'adresse de son fils.

«Non bien sur que non» répondit le plus jeune, que l'étincelle au fond des yeux de son parrain n'avait pas trompé, visiblement cette proposition n'était qu'un prétexte pour discuter avec le rouquin dans un endroit plus discret.

Les trois sorciers sortirent donc ensemble du Ministère, et se rendirent dans un petit restaurant prés du Chemin de Traverse. Là, la déduction d'Harry se vit confirmer lorsque Sirius demanda d'emblée à Charlie la raison de sa présence ici.

Le rouquin lui répondit qu'un dragon s'était échappé de la réserve où il travaillait en Roumanie, et qu'il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il soit partit en direction de l'Angleterre, ne sachant pas à qui s'adresser, il avait pensé à Sirius l'ami de ses parents qui travaillait en temps qu'Auror. L'affaire pouvait en effet, dégénérer à tout instant, un dragon était une créature instable et féroce, et pouvait également causer de grave dégât. Charlie était donc venue pour régler ce problème, et espérer que Sirius pourrait prendre l'affaire et neutraliser le dragon sans le blesser outre mesure.

Le patriarche des Black acquiesça, même si la mission promettait d'être difficile, un dragon n'était pas une créature facile à attraper, et pouvait causer de grave répercussion si des moldus l'apercevait. Aussi les trois sorciers décidèrent d'un plan d'action, Sirius s'occupant de réunir des personnes de confiance pour l'aider, accompagné de Charlie qui saurait peut-être calmer le dragon au moment voulut. Harry quant à lui devait se renseigner qu'aucune plainte suspecte n'arrivait dans son département qui aurait put avoir un lien avec un dragon. Conscient des risques d'une mission non déclaré, dont le but était d'évité qu'il y est des répercussion sur la réserve où travaillait Charlie, ils se mirent d'accord, et décidèrent de concert de ne plus aborder ce sujet de discussion le temps du repas.

La conversation fût donc plus légère, Sirius et Charlie racontant des anecdotes sur leur travail. Harry se surprit à rire à plusieurs blague du rouquin, lui qui n'était pas très expressif devant des inconnu. Malheureusement pour lui, ce détail n'échappa pas à son père, qui ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner sur le chemin du retour.

Les joues rouges, Harry cria à son père que Charlie n'était qu'une connaissance, et qu'il s'imaginait trop de choses. Mais cela ne suffit pas à arrêter Sirius, et l'ancien Serdaigle repartit au Ministère presque ravit d'échapper aux moqueries de son père.

Les jours passèrent, aucune plainte suspecte n'était pour l'instant à déclarer, et Sirius et son équipe n'avait pour le moment rien trouvé. Avec un peu de chance, le dragon s'était peut-être réfugié dans un paysage montagneux, ce qui serait une aubaine au vu du nombre limité de moldus et de sorcier se promenant en montagne.

Charlie passait régulièrement au Ministère pour officiellement encourager son plus jeune frère Ron, qui avait le même age qu'Harry, dans sa formation d'Auror. Et officieusement, apporter son soutient à Sirius discrètement.

Ces visite récurrente, amenait souvent Charlie, Sirius et Harry à déjeuner ensemble et même si le plus jeune ne sans plaignait pas, il se demandait si tout cela n'était pas un énième stratagème de son père pour rapprocher son fils du rouquin qu'il semblait apprécié.

De leur côté, Charlie et Harry s'était beaucoup rapproché, n'ayant pratiquement pas d'ami hormis Luna, le jeune Lord appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuté, et ne se lassait jamais de demander des anecdotes au dresseur de dragon sur son métier, qui le fascinait beaucoup.

Mais même si Sirius voyait d'un bonne œil le rapprochement des deux garçons, Harry pour sa part considérait réellement Charlie comme un ami, et ne voyait hélas pas plus loin. Certain aurait put mettre l'accent sur sa naïveté ou son innocence, mais l'ancien Serdaigle considérait juste le rouquin comme un bon ami sans arrière pensée. C'est pour cela que lorsque Charlie l'invita à dîner dans un grand restaurant, il ne se douta de rien, et y alla sans se poser de questions.

Lorsque le jeune Lord arriva au restaurant ce soir là, il fut étonné de la beauté des lieux, bien que appartenant à une grande famille de Sang-Pur, le brun n'avait guère eu d'occasion de se rendre dans de tel lieux, ses parents préfèrent les petit restaurant plus conviviale. Aussi ayant quelques peu connaissance des moyens financier de la famille Weasley il fut étonné du choix du restaurant.

Mais il fut d'autant plus étonné d'entendre une voix grave et velouté prononcer son nom, envoyant de long frisson traverser son corps «Lord Potter? Est-ce bien vous? C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ici» susurra Tom Riddle tout en faisant un baisemain à l'ancien Serdaigle aux joues rougissante.

«Monsieur Riddle, bonsoir» parvint-il à répondre troublé par le comportement de son vis-à-vis.

«Je dois vous avouez que votre présence ici ce soir est un véritable délice, me feriez-vous l'honneur de dîner avec moi?» demanda t-il charmeur, la main du plus jeune toujours emprisonnée dans les siennes qui la caressait doucement.

Harry se retrouva incapable de répondre, lui qui avait une verve à toute épreuve selon Sirius, se trouva sans mot, en repensant à sa dernière altercation avec le politicien. Se retenant de rougir devant se regard envoûtant, le jeune Lord allait répondre mais fut devancer par quelqu'un.

«Harry?» l'interpella Charlie, et c'est en sentant une main dans son dos qui se glissait vers sa taille, que le plus jeune comprit que le rouquin était derrière lui.

Le visage de Riddle se crispa imperceptiblement, il lança un regard noir à la main que Charlie avait posé sur la taille du brun, puis reporta son attention sur l'inopportun.

«Vous êtes?» demanda t-il d'une voix froide.

«Charlie Weasley» se présenta celui-ci «J'avais rendez-vous avec Harry ici ce soir pour partager un excellent dîner, aussi je pense qu'ils est temps pour nous de nous mettre à table, veuillez nous excuser du dérangement» finit-il tout en rapprochant le brun de lui, si Lord Potter se serait retourné, il aurait peut-être put remarquer les regards noir que s'adressaient les deux hommes. Mais il ne les vit jamais, concentré qu'il été à regarder Tom Riddle.

«Oh mais Harry ne me dérange jamais» prononça celui-ci, le nom du brun résonnant comme une douce musique à travers cette bouche ensorcelante, il accentua bien le nom d'Harry, et ne fut pas déçu en voyant le visage du roux se crisper, et celui d'Harry prendre une délicate teinte rosée «Et bien Harry je vous souhaite une bonne soirée» le saluât t-il en lui refaisant un baisemain qui dura bien plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Adressant un dernier regard charmeur au plus jeune, et un agacé à son ami, le politicien s'en fut laissant les deux autres sorciers entre eux, qui furent bientôt menés à une table.

La suite se passa comme à travers d'un voile pour Harry, bien que Charlie fussent sympathique et joyeux, l'esprit du brun restait éternellement bloqué sur sa discussion avec Tom Riddle. Charlie le remarqua bien évidemment, mais même en y mettant du sien, ne parvint pas à obtenir l'attention complète du brun.

Dépité, il rentra chez lui en songeant que la soirée ne s'était pas du tout passé comme il l'avait prévu.

Harry quant à lui ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, troublé par le comportement de Tom Riddle. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, lorsque les lumière de l'aube commençaient à apparaître, que le jeune Lord trouva enfin le repos, ses rêve peuplé de beau brun aux yeux bleu envoûtant, et à la voix ensorcelante.

 **Fin du chapitre 05:**

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **PS:** **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**

 **Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé, qu'en avez-vous pensé(e)s? Je vous avoue que comparé au chapitre précédent, je trouve celui-ci un peu mince je dirais, je sais pas il me plaît moins. Quant à Charlie Weasley, ça m'a fait étrange de l'intégrer à l'histoire, je n'ai jamais lu aucune fiction avec ce personnage, du coup quand je l'ai écrit, j'ai regardé mes mains et j'ai pensée, «mais pourquoi vous écrivez ça?» lol. Mais bon ça m'est venu tout seul du coup je l'ai laissée, ça pourrait peut-être apporter une rivalité entre Tom et Charlie, je ne sais pas. En tout cas j'ai déjà quelques idées pour la suite. Je vous dis donc à dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre^^.**

 **Prenez soin de vous!**


	6. Chapitre 06

**Hey bonjour à tous, je sais que cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publiée de nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, mais que voulez-vous, entre le manque de temps, et le manque d'inspiration je n'ai rien pu faire. Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie de suivre et de commenter cette fiction, je vous remercie également pour vos mises en alerte et/ou en favoris. Enfin, sachez que l'on a dépassés les 5000 vues! J'ai été choquée en voyant ça. Et les 100 followers!**

 **PS: N'hésitez pas à signaler si je n'aie pas répondu à votre review, j'ai eu des petits problèmes pour y répondre donc dite moi si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse^^.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Lothyx:** **Eh bien, merci pour ta review, je ne sais pas si l'on retrouvera beaucoup de jalousie dans cette fiction, mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout de même.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Merci beaucoup, et oui pauvre Charlie, mais on dirait qu'Harry s'intéresse plus à un autre sorcier que lui. Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci^^.**

 **Adrielle-Black:** **Merci, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, à la base je ne savais rien du tout en juridiction magique, mais je me suis dit que c'était un monde à explorer. Je suis vraiment contente que beaucoup de lecteurs aiment la relation entre Harry et Tom, il est vrai qu'elle prend le temps de se poser, mais justement c'est cela qui la rend intrigante et savoureuse.**

 **Blair18:** **Merci, il est vrai que cela ne doit pas être drôle pour Charlie, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Neko Kirei:** **Merci Neko-chan, au final je ne sais pas s'il y aura du Harry/Charlie avant le Harry/Tom, ça sera au fil de l'inspiration.**

 **Guest:** **Oui, il est vrai que Harry est naïf, mais cela n'enlève pas son côté intelligent tout de même. On verra bien comment tout cela évoluera.**

 **mamy83:** **Eh bien figure toi que je n'en sais rien, il est venu comme ça et s'est installé dans l'histoire lol^^. Mais pour te rassurer, on dirait vraiment que Harry ne le considère pas comme un petit-ami potentiel^^.**

 **Guest:** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Coucou, oui Harry est très naïf à propos de Charlie, et m'a l'air très intéressé par Tom, comment tout cela va progresser, la réponse dans ce chapitre et bien d'autre. Bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **Pickti:** **Merci, oh non encore quelqu'un qui dévore des fictions, pauvres histoires qui n'ont rien demandées, paix à leurs âmes^^. En réalité j'ai eu quelque problème pour te répondre, car ta review ne s'est pas affichée sur fanfiction, heureusement je garde toujours celle que le site m'envoie par mail, et la tienne était dedans, je te remercie donc pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies mon histoire, et te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite^^.**

 **ameliesky61:** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas également^^.**

 **Chapitre 06:**

Les semaines étaient passées à toute allure, et aucun incident concernant un dragon n'avait été à relever, au plus grand soulagement de Charlie. Celui-ci venait toujours régulièrement au ministère, et en profitait pour saluer Harry autant que possible.

Lord Potter quant à lui, appréciait beaucoup les petites visites du rouquin, elles étaient une vraie bouffée d'air frais par ces temps troublés, où l'approche des élections ministérielles, pourtant encore assez lointaine, semblaient mettre les candidats dans tous leurs états, ceux-ci cherchant toujours ardemment à avoir le soutient de sorciers influant.

Malheureusement pour le plus jeune, le titre de Lord dont-il avait hérité à sa majorité ne lui apportait pas que des avantages, et il s'était vu régulièrement sollicité par des journalistes ou autre sorcier promulguant tel ou tel candidat dans l'espoir d'avoir Lord Potter dans leur camps.

Et comme ci tout cela ne suffisait pas, Gringott's avait mis en place ce qu'ils appelaient un inventaire, que les gobelins faisaient tous les cent ans environ. Tous les regard étaient donc tournés vers la célèbre banque, qui avait mis au point ce système pour éviter que des fortunes énormes ne dorment à jamais, et ainsi découvrir si celle-ci pouvait être hérité par quelques familles éloignées.

Si en soi ce programme était profitable à de nombreuses familles, qui se voyaient ainsi obtenir une rentrée d'argent inespérée, venant d'une famille lointaine qui s'était éteinte, cela pouvait aussi être néfaste, car si l'on pouvait hérité de somme parfois astronomique, on pouvait également hérité de dette conséquente.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour cela que les sorciers d'Angleterre attendaient impatiemment la conclusion de cette affaire. En réalité, elle pouvait bouleverser bien des choses, à commencer par le Magenmagot lui-même. En effet, si au fil des années bon nombre de grandes familles s'étaient éteintes sans héritier, le stratagème mis en place par Gringott's pouvait changer complètement la donne. Permettant ainsi à certaines familles de bénéficier d'une place au Magenmagot, ou bien encore d'accroître le pouvoir d'une famille en lui accordant plus d'un siège.

Autant dire que les résultats étaient très attendus, surtout par les Lord de grandes familles qui pour certains étaient sûr de ressortir gagnant de cette affaire.

Harry pour sa part, essayait de ne pas y faire trop attention, aussi fut-il surprit de recevoir une lettre de Gringott's, pour obtenir un entretient avec lui au plus vite.

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il s'y était rendu, et il ne fut pas déçu en apprenant qu'il avait hérité en plus de la fortune des Potter déjà acquise, à divers autres coffres auparavant fermés. La famille Potter, comme toute famille de Sang-Pur, effectuait des mariages arrangés depuis des siècles, par conséquent, si la belle famille d'une union entre deux Sang-Pur disparaissait complètement sans possible héritier, tous ses biens revenait à sa famille par alliance. Harry hérita donc de plusieurs domaines sans compter d'une belle petite fortune, et de parts de marché conséquente. Il fut d'autant plus étonné d'hériter d'un nouveau titre de Lord en la famille Perverel dont-il était l'un des derniers descendants direct encore en vie. Il pouvait bien sûr refuser un tel honneur, dans ce cas le titre irait à une branche secondaire de la famille, mais il accepta, convaincu que son nouveau statut de seigneur de deux maisons pouvait l'aider à créer un monde meilleur.

Ce remaniement des choses bouleversa le semblant d'équilibre qui s'était installé, en particulier au Magenmagot, où les deux partis tentaient de se rassembler chacun de leur côté pour compter le nombre de siège disponible dans chaque camps.

Quelques sorciers influent avaient hérités de plusieurs sièges, dont bien sûr la famille Malfoy, donnant un avantage certain au parti des traditionalistes. Mais cela fut contré par Sirius qui ayant également hériter de plusieurs sièges, avait rééquilibré la balance amenant les deux camps à égalité.

L'ambiance était donc très agitée au ministère, entre les différents candidats au poste de ministre qui s'affrontaient farouchement, et le remaniement du Magenmagot, l'atmosphère était tendue au possible.

Aussi Harry se trouva t-il étonné en avisant ce matin là sur son bureau une enveloppe d'un goût certain, délicatement entouré d'un ruban argenté. Croyant avoir affaire à une nouvelle demande en mariage venant d'une puissante famille, le brun l'ouvrit avec lassitude, mais fut plus que surprit lorsqu'il découvrit que ce n'était non pas une demande en mariage, mais une invitation à dîner pour le lendemain même à midi dans le restaurant où il avait mangé avec Charlie quelques semaines plus tôt.

Bien que flatté par cette demande, Harry comptait refuser, mais se ravisa en remarquant la signature. Tom Riddle.

Un affreux dilemme s'offrait à lui, y aller ou pas?

S'il y allait, il reverrait Tom Riddle, et aussi détestable qu'il trouvait le sorcier, il ne pouvait nier qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, pour son plus grand damne. Surtout que l'homme pouvait être dangereux, Harry ne pouvait nier la sensation de pouvoir suffocante qui semblait provenir du sorcier, d'autant plus qu'il était un homme influent, et le jeune Lord Potter avait peur que cette rencontre n'est pour but que le fait d'obtenir son soutient pour les élections prochaines. Et surtout, et cela était un point non négligeable, Sirius le détestait, et l'avait mis sérieusement en garde contre lui.

D'un autre côté, s'il n'y allait pas, il ne saurait jamais de quoi il était question n'est-ce pas? Et cela n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec l'envie qui le tenaillait au fond de lui de pouvoir converser encore avec Tom Riddle aussi détestable fut-il.

C'est avec appréhension, qu'il se rendit donc le lendemain à l'adresse indiquée, ayant revêtu pour l'occasion l'une de ses plus élégante robe de sorciers, mais bien sûr cette coïncidence vestimentaire n'avait rien à voir avec ce dîner, pas du tout.

Un serveur vint le recevoir, et le conduisit vers une petite table idéalement placée dans un endroit discret du restaurant, offrant au client un semblant d'intimité très bien orchestré. Il se retint de rougir en croisant le regard incandescent du politicien, mais les rougeurs traîtresses le trahir lorsque Tom Riddle se leva élégamment de sa chaise pour lui faire un baisemain.

«Lord Potter, c'est un réel plaisir pour moi que vous ayez accepté mon invitation» susurra t-il.

«Je vous remercie M. Riddle» répondit Harry bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire «Néanmoins la raison de ma présence ici et surtout dû à la curiosité d'une telle invitation»

«Cela serait-il étonnant que cette invitation n'est pour but, votre seul présence?» S'enquit le plus âgé relevant un sourcil inquisiteur, avec un petit air faussement vexé qui ne convainquit pas du tout le plus jeune.

«Vous êtes un homme occupé M. Riddle. Aussi au vu des élections prochaines qui approchent à grand pas, j'aurai plus tendance à penser que ce repas à pour but un objectif plus politique» déclara Harry, fixant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux, lui démontrant qu'il n'était pas dupe le moins du monde.

Riddle esquissa un bref rictus de satisfaction, et tout deux s'assirent pour passer commande. Il n'y eut plus un mot de prononcer jusqu'à l'arrivée des plats aussi succulents les uns des autres. Mais comme le dernier des Potter s'y attendait, cela n'était en rien un dîner amicale, Riddle entra donc dans le vif du sujet. «J'ai cru entendre Lord Potter que vous avez hérité d'un autre siège en plus de celui de la famille Potter grâce à la banque Gringott's»

«Bien que je me demande grâce à qui vous avez obtenu une telle information, vous en saurez plus lors de la prochaine réunion du Magenmagot, comme tous les Lord faisant parti de ce tribunal» répondit Harry tout un sirotant une gorgée de son champagne.

«En parlant du Magenmagot» Releva Riddle bien décidé à approfondir le sujet «Bien que j'ai été agréablement étonné de votre vote durant la première séance, je me suis tout de même demandé la raison de votre refus d'intégré l'un des deux partis mis en place»

«Je n'ai pas pour habitude de suivre le mouvement M. Riddle» déclara Lord Potter «Si je veux rejoindre un parti j'en créerais un moi même et qui conviendra à mes objectifs»

«Et quels sont donc ces objectifs très cher?» demanda le politicien avec une franche curiosité, le rouge de ses yeux semblant par moment dominé le bleu pur de son regard.

«Je ne vois pas en quoi vous révéler mes aspirations me serait profitable M. Riddle, après tout vous êtes actuellement candidat au poste de ministre, et étant un politicien je suis convaincu que vous pourriez retourner mes objectifs contre moi, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte»

«Vous étiez donc à Serpentard Lord Potter?» s'enquit le plus âgé, en croisant les longs doigts sous son menton, son regard envoûtant plongé sans vergogne dans celui émeraude du plus jeune.

«J'étais à Serdaigle» rectifia Harry «Mais cela n'enlève en rien les qualités propres à chaque maisons dont celle de Serpentard étant la sournoiserie et l'ambition. Aussi veuillez me pardonner d'être aussi septique quant à vos intentions à mon égard»

«Vous êtes tout pardonné Lord Potter» sourit le plus âgé «Et je dois dire qu'il est tout à fait plaisant de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi avisé que vous»

«La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien avec moi M. Riddle» répliqua ouvertement l'ancien Serdaigle «Mes résolutions en reste inchangées, je ne rejoindrais pas le parti des traditionalistes, et ne vous suivrez pas lors de votre campagne»

«Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Lord Potter» susurra l'autre sorcier d'une voix envoûtante «Mais n'ai-je pas le droit de reconnaître les qualités d'un aussi imminent sorcier que vous?»

Harry ne répondit pas mais dégagea tout de même sa main de celle du plus âgé, ne s'étant pas aperçu que Tom Riddle l'avait capturé entre l'une de ses longues mains pâles, et lui prodiguait de douces caresses.

«Je suppose que vu que vous avez eu des réponses à vos interrogations, ce dîner n'a plus lieu d'être» s'enquit le plus jeune.

«Êtes-vous donc si envoûté par ma présence que vous préfériez écourter ce dîner?» demanda t-il d'une voix séductrice «Ou avez-vous au contraire un autre rendez-vous de prévu, avec quelqu'un d'autre?» finit-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus dur et plus coupante, tendit que son regard s'assombrissait en vue de cette possibilité.

«Aussi convaincu que vous sembliez l'être de votre charme M. Riddle, ce n'est pas à cause de lui, que je me dois de précipiter mon départ, mais bien à cause du travail. Bien que vous sembliez négliger ce minuscule détail» se désola faussement le plus jeune, une lueur taquine au fond des yeux.

«Loin de moi l'idée d'oublier mes obligations Lord Potter, j'avais pourtant secrètement espéré que ma présence suffise à occuper votre journée» répliqua t-il enjôleur.

«Eh bien manifestement pas M. Riddle, je ne suis pas comme toutes ces sorcières et ces sorciers à courir après vous pour obtenir quelques secondes de votre attention»

«Bien sûr que vous ne l'êtes pas» susurra Riddle «Vous valez bien plus que tous ces incompétents réunis»

Harry hocha la tête «Et bien M. Riddle, je vous remercie de votre invitation, je suppose que nous nous reverrons lors d'une prochaine réunion du Magenmagot»

«Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner Lord Potter» proposa galamment le politicien, tout en lui tendant son bras.

«Je vous remercie, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire, le ministère n'est pas si éloigné»

Malgré son refus, Tom Riddle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant, et lui tint la porte. Il refit un long baisemain au plus jeune en guise d'au revoir, faisant s'empourprer légèrement les joues d'Harry.

«Au plaisir de vous revoir Lord Potter, j'espère pouvoir compter sur votre délicieuse compagnie très bientôt» susurra t-il.

«Au revoir M. Riddle» répondit le plus jeune.

Après un dernier salut, Harry s'empressa de transplaner.

Il arriva juste devant chez lui, et non pas au ministère comme il l'avait dit au politicien. Lorsqu'il avait vu de qui l'invitation provenait, il avait réservé sa journée. Et il avait bien fait songea t-il en s'affaissant de tout son long dans son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

Ses joues le chauffaient à force de rougir. Ce dîner l'avait chamboulé, le regard, la présence de Tom Riddle, l'avait bouleversé bien plus qu'il n'avait osé l'imaginer. Que devait-il faire à présent? Il n'était pas totalement aveugle, comparé à ce que pensaient certains, bon il était certainement quelque peu naïf, mais il avait compris que Tom Riddle lui plaisait. Mais quant n'était-il de l'autre homme. Appréciait-il Harry? Ou n'était-il qu'une autre de ses conquêtes, dont il se servait pour accroître sa renommée?

Bien qu'il se répugne à l'envisager, Harry savait très bien vers quel côté de la balance penchait le politicien, et il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour qu'il l'apprécie pour ce qu'il était. Il voyait certainement en lui sa fortune, et son tout récent titre de Lord régnant, plutôt que lui. Harry.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier, et une boule se logea dans sa poitrine, lui comprimant les poumons. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il aussi mal? Après tout, il ne connaissait Tom Riddle que depuis peu, et encore le verbe connaître était certainement un peu fort pour décrire leur relation, si relation il y avait vraiment. Le politicien était quelqu'un d'insaisissable, nul ne pouvait prétendre le connaître réellement, et ça n'était certainement pas lui, Harry, qui pouvait se targuer d'un jour pouvoir percer la carapace qui entourait Tom Riddle. Non, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence avant que tout ceci n'aille trop loin, il devait s'éloigner de cet homme, et ne plus penser à lui. Avec un peu de chance le début de sentiment qu'il semblait éprouver pour lui allait disparaître.

Malheureusement, s'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait ainsi attiré par quelqu'un, cette attraction n'allait pas disparaître aussi soudainement. Le mieux à présent était de se focaliser sur autre chose pour oublier. Et pourquoi pas rencontrer quelqu'un qui saurait mieux le combler que Tom Riddle. Mais qui? A part Charlie qu'il côtoyait depuis peu, il ne connaissait pratiquement personne. Et bien que le rouquin soit bel homme à n'en pas douter, le jeune Lord ne pouvait s'imaginer le voir autrement que comme un très bon ami.

Soudain lui revint en mémoire les demandes de mariages en attente qu'il avait reçu depuis que son statut de Lord Potter avait été rendu publique. Bien que Sirius et Remus l'ait toujours encourager à faire ses propres rencontres et choisir lui même sa future compagne ou son futur compagnon, au détriment de toute tradition, comme l'avait fait son père. Il savait bien depuis qu'il avait mis en place son objectif visant à un monde meilleur, qu'un mariage arrangé avec une autre puissante famille de Sang-Pur augmenterait considérablement ses chances de parvenir à ses objectifs.

Peut-être devrait-il commencer dès maintenant à créer des alliances avec d'autres puissantes familles? Et pourquoi pas profiter de sa position au Magenmagot pour les rencontrer, après tout la plupart des demandes qu'il avait reçu venait de famille aussi influentes que la sienne, et qui pour la plupart possédaient des sièges au Magenmagot. Il était donc fort probable qu'ils les croisent à un moment donné au cours de ces réunions.

Avant tout, il devait sélectionner les familles les plus importantes dont il avait reçu une demande, et pourquoi pas tenter une approche discrète qui pourrait aboutir à une future rencontre et peut-être une future union entre la famille Potter et une autre famille de Sang-Pur.

Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait du réaliser, avec l'aide des tableaux des ancêtres de Sirius, que sa destinée ne lui appartenait pas réellement, et qu'il allait devoir se plier à un mariage arrangé, pour non seulement redorer le blason de la famille Potter, qui avait perdu de son éclat dû au mariage de son père avec une née-moldue. Mais également s'il voulait parvenir à ses objectifs.

Mais c'est seulement aujourd'hui, alors que toutes les pièces étaient en place, qu'il prenait réellement conscience de ce qu'il allait faire, perdre le droit de choisir avec qui se marier, au profit d'une union arrangé avec une autre grande famille, tout cela pour créer un monde meilleur.

Oui, Lord Harry James Potter était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour réaliser ses objectifs, et il était temps pour lui de commencer à prendre place sur l'échiquier géant de sa vie, soigneusement préparé par le destin.

 **Fin du chapitre 06**

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **PS:** **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, alors tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard occasionné, je tiens à rappeler que pour moi cette fiction est secondaire et que ma priorité va à _l'enfant de l'ombre_. D'autant plus, que ce chapitre était finit depuis un petit moment, mais je n'aie pas put le poster car ma bêta avait un problème d'ordinateur et ne pouvait donc pas le corriger. Attention cela ne veut pas dire que je m'investis moins concernant cette fiction, au contraire j'ai le même niveau d'exigence envers moi-même pour toutes les histoires que j'écris que cela soi sur des thèmes différents ou sur des OS. Je vous annonce donc que je ne donne pas de délais pour les prochains chapitres de cette fiction, mon rythme de vie accélère et je pense que cela s'est ressentie dans les délais que j'ai mis pour publier. Je ne sais donc pas quand sera disponible le chapitre 07.**

 **Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre, le dîner entre Harry et Tom? (j'ai adorée écrire cette scène). Les réflexions d'Harry? Ce qu'il veut faire? J'avoue que j'attends impatiemment vos réactions, et je vous dis à je ne sais pas quand pour un prochain chapitre^^.**


	7. Chapitre 07

**Hey bonjour à tous, voici sans plus tarder un nouveau chapitre de _Pour un monde meilleur!_ Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et/ou en favoris je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! PS: nous avons dépassé(e)s les 6000 vues! Merci beaucoup!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Angelyoru:** **Oui, Harry veut faire un mariage arrangé pour atteindre ses objectifs. Personnellement, je n'aime pas non plus les mariages arrangés. Mais bon, on verra bien ce qu'il fera. Pour la scène du restaurant, ça a été un véritable plaisir à écrire^^. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et bonne lecture à toi.**

 **Lerugamine:** **Tout à fait cette review était très travaillée et recherchée, merci à toi^^.**

 **Bichtouille:** **Hello, peu de personne sont d'accord avec l'idée d'un mariage arrangé, on verra bien ce qu'il en est.**

 **xxxQueenxxx:** **Oui je pense aussi, on verra bien je ne sais même pas ce que je vais écrire au prochain chapitre, alors tout peux changer.**

 **Ellana816:** **Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite. Je vais maintenant me pencher sérieusement sur** ** _l'enfant de l'ombre_ en espérant que je puisse écrire quelque chose^^.**

 **Caliste:** **Merci beaucoup, nous espérons vous revoir dans notre restaurant au plus vite^^.**

 **mamy83:** **Oui, moi non plus je ne vois pas du tout Harry avec Charlie. Et voici la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Isatis:** **Bonjour, tout d'abord merci pour ta review, alors du point de vue du couple Tom/Harry. À la base Harry ne représente strictement rien pour Tom. Il le drague limite pour tirer son coup dirons-nous, c'est un peu un divertissement. Ensuite il apprend qu'Harry possède le titre de Lord Potter, et espère obtenir son soutient pour le parti 'sombre' et son élection au poste de ministre. Chose qu'il s'est vu refusé. Pour Harry, c'est un peu compliqué, tout d'abord je n'écris pas avec un plan sur cette fiction. Je ne peux donc pas prévoir du tout à l'avance ce que j'écris. À la base je voulais faire un personnage intelligent, et qui sait ce qu'il veut. Un peu naïf sur les bords, et qui n'y connaît pas grand chose niveau amour, sexe... Après, tu as raison de me dire que cela peut rendre le perso un peu confus. Et tu aurais certainement raison. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai créé. Après comme je te l'ai dit, tout peut changer à tout moment. Cette fiction est purement instinctive. Encore merci pour ta review, qui ne m'a pas démoralisée pour un sous ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas je te souhaite pour le moment une bonne lecture^^.**

 **Chapitre 07:**

Les plaintes continuaient à s'enchaîner inlassablement sur le bureau de l'ancien Serdaigle, à chaque nouveau document remplis, une autre pile venait s'ajouter à son travail. Épuisé, il s'étira et échangea un regard compatissant avec Padma Patil. Ils faisaient tout deux partis des dernières personnes présentes ce soir là au bureau. La journée avait été longue, et le jeune Lord Potter n'avait qu'une seule hâte, celle de rentrer chez lui au plus vite.

Poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, il commença la dernière pile de document qui l'attendait. Il finit par terminé de remplir le dernier parchemin, et l'envoya d'un coup de baguette se ranger sur une autre pile plus imposante qu'il envoya dans le bureau de ses supérieurs. Redressant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il était une fois encore le dernier employé présent au département de la Justice Magique. Padma venait tout juste de quitter le bureau, laissant derrière elle quelques documents inachevés. Après tout, pourquoi s'embêter à tout compléter le jour même, lorsque l'on sait que le lendemain de nouvelles piles de plaintes à traiter aurait envahies le bureau.

Prenant garde de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il se dirigea vers la sortie. La porte du bureau se refermant magiquement derrière lui, grâce au système de sécurité du Ministère.

Parvenu aux ascenseurs, il allait enclencher le bouton le menant à l'Atrium, lorsqu'il entendit un faible bruit, qui, dans le silence inhabituel du Ministère de la Magie à cette heure, sembla résonner à l'infini le long des couloirs sombres.

Haussant un sourcil, Harry ne s'en formalisa guère. Après tout, le ministère n'était pas totalement vide. Le bureau des Aurors devait être occupé à toute heure, pour prévenir à toute sorte d'intervention, et également veiller à la sécurité du Ministère. Quelques rumeurs mentionnaient aussi que le département des Mystères ne dormait jamais, à l'instar du bureau des Aurors. Mais nul ne pouvait vraiment le certifier, après tout, ce département comme son nom l'indiquait, était le plus mystérieux du Ministère, personne hormis les Langues-de-Plomb ne savait réellement ce qu'il se passait dans cet endroit.

Repensant à son petit appartement qui n'attendait que lui, le jeune employé allait entrer dans l'ascenseur, lorsqu'un hurlement terrifié parvint à ses oreilles. S'immobilisant brusquement, Harry tendit l'oreille, jusqu'à entendre des sanglots désespérés. Lord Potter se mordit la lèvre, indécis, mais finit par délaisser ascenseur pour se rapprocher de l'endroit où semblait venir ce cri. _._ Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, venant envahir ses oreilles. Son souffle se coupa, lorsque après avoir éclairé un petit couloir obscur d'un faible _lumos_ , il put distinguer une silhouette immobile sur le sol non loin de lui.

Déglutissant difficilement, et ne cessant de regarder par dessus son épaule de peur de se faire attaquer. Il lança un _incendio_ sur les torches présentes le long des murs. Jusqu'à éclairer le corps immobile sur le sol froid. Tout en maudissant intérieurement son côté Gryffondor qui faisait surface en ce moment d'une façon assez dangereuse, il se rapprocha du corps, jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir son identité.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une allure tout à fait banale, dont les traits du visage étaient légèrement masqué par l'obscurité ambiante. D'une main tremblante, Harry posa ses doigts sur son cou dans le vint espoir de sentir un pouls. Le martellement de son cœur envahissant toujours ses oreilles, le jeune Lord paniqua lorsqu'il constata l'absence de signe vitaux, provenant du corps immobile au sol. Terrifié, il s'acharna à lancer des _revigor_ , et des _ennervate_ à tout vas, mais rien n'y fit. Le jeune homme resta tristement immobile.

Commençant enfin à réaliser l'horreur de ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, Harry s'écarta brusquement du corps, et agrippa fortement son torse, la où se trouvait son cœur, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, malgré sa respiration de plus en plus irrégulière. Il commença à marcher de long en large le long du couloir obscur en tentant de se calmer en vain. Des points noirs commencèrent à envahir sa vue, et il eut juste le réflexe de lancer un patronus, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Des yeux couleurs caramel furent la première chose qu'il arriva à distinguer à son réveil. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer plus nettement les traits de son deuxième père, Remus Lupin. Il tenta de parler, mais sa gorge aussi sèche qu'un désert ne lui en donna pas la possibilité.

«Attends louveteau, prends ton temps» lui parvint la voix apaisante du lycanthrope «Tiens, bois ça» dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Harry s'en empara, et s'empressa de l'avaler, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'eau qui comblait à merveille la sécheresse de sa gorge.

«Remus» murmura le plus jeune d'une voix éraillée «Où sommes nous?»

«Nous sommes à Saint-Mangouste Harry, tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé?» demanda d'une voix douce et quelque peu inquiète le compagnon de son parrain.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils «Je venais de quitter le bureau» commença t-il essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs «J'allais à l'ascenseur, et j'ai entendu un bruit. Non en fait c'était un cri» corrigea t-il «Je me suis approché, et j'ai vu quelqu'un parterre-»

Sa respiration se coupa lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire avec une netteté impressionnante. Le jeune homme immobile dans le couloirs, son absence de pouls, la panique soudaine qui avait envahie son corps, ses vaines tentatives pour sauver cette personne, et la réalisation de son impuissance.

Choqué, il se tourna vers Remus, ne voulant pas envisager le pire.

«Tout va bien louveteau» intervint le plus âgé, se méprenant sur son petit accès de panique «Tu es en sécurité ici»

«Remus» le coupa Harry «Dis moi qu'il n'est pas, il n'est pas... Ils ont réussi à le sauver n'est-ce pas?» demanda-t-il terrifié.

Le visage du loup-garou se crispa, avant que la tristesse n'envahisse son beau regard «Je suis désolé louveteau, les médicomage n'ont rien pu faire, les Aurors mènent encore l'enquête, mais Sirius m'a glissé que la victime serait morte d'un _avada kedavra_. Comme tu le sais il n'y a aucun remède contre ce sort. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Sirius, lorsqu'il a compris que tu étais impliqué, il était dans tous ses états. Tu nous as fait très peur» déclara t-il tout en passant doucement sa main sur la joue de son fils adoptif, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, vivant, en face de lui.

«Que va t-il se passer maintenant?» demanda le jeune Lord Potter d'une voix triste.

«Le bureau des Aurors va mener l'enquête» répondit Lunard «Tout le bureau est sur le coup, le fait que le meurtre se soit passé dans l'enceinte du Ministère n'a fait qu'accentuer la gravité du crime, Scrimbourg est dans tous ses états lui aussi, et tout cela retombe également sur Fudge. L'opinion publique réclame une mise à jour des protections qui entourent le Ministère au plus vite. Il faut les comprendre, le Ministère de la Magie, tout comme Poudlard, est une place forte de la communauté magique d'Angleterre, et cet incident mais à mal la réputation du Ministère»

«Et pour moi, est-ce que je vais être inquiété?» s'enquit-il d'une voix inquiète.

«Les Aurors ont voulut t'interroger, mais tu étais inconscient. Il est probable qu'ils reviennent dans peu de temps pour obtenir ton témoignage. Ils vont probablement examiner ta baguette également. Ensuite en fonction de l'avancement de l'enquête, il se peut qu'il te demande de fournir un souvenir de la scène» expliqua le plus âgé.

«Tout le monde est au courant alors?» murmura Harry tristement.

«La version officiel publié dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ , est qu'un employé du Ministère aurait retrouvé ce jeune homme mort. Heureusement Scrimbourg a été rapide, il a empêché tout accès aux journalistes, pour l'instant personne ne sait que c'était toi l'employé présent ce soir là» l'éclaira Remus.

«Et la victime, qui était-ce, j'ai la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vu» marmonna l'ancien Serdaigle.

«C'est fort probable en effet» approuva Lunard «Il s'agissait de Zacharias Smith élève à Poufsouffle, venant de la même promotion que toi. Il venait tout juste d'intégrer le Ministère»

«Smith» releva Harry «Cette famille ne possède pas un siège au Magenmagot?»

«Peut-être» répondit Remus peu sûr de lui «Il faudrait demander à Sirius, il doit certainement le savoir. Mais les Smith était assez connu pour leur possible lien de parenté à Helga Poufsouffle. Si c'est le cas, il est fort probable que cette famille est un siège au Magenmagot»

«Il était apparenté à Helga Poufsouffle!» souffla le plus jeune impressionné.

«Ce ne sont que des rumeurs louveteau, inutile de t'attarder dessus» déclara Lupin «Bien je vais te laisser te reposer pour le moment, Sirius viendra te voir quand il aura le temps, le bureau des Aurors est débordé. Je doute qu'il puisse venir tout de suite, de plus Scrimbourg lui a refusé de t'interroger avec d'autres Aurors, tu es son fils adoptif, il serait trop exposé dans cette affaire»

«D'accord papa, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien tu peux rentrer tranquille» répondit le plus jeune, voyant que son second père avait du mal à le quitter «Tout ira bien, je vais me reposer en attendant l'interrogatoire des Aurors»

Lunard acquiesça, et après une dernière caresse sur la joue de son fils, et un énième baiser sur le front, consentit à partir.

Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, les pensées d'Harry se bousculaient à tout va dans sa tête. La principale étant bien sûr, sur l'identité de la personne qui avait assassinée le jeune Smith. Après tout il avait l'air d'être un jeune homme simple et sans histoire particulière. C'était-il retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment? Plus étrange encore, était la possible affiliation de sa famille à l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard, Helga Poufsouffle. Coïncidence ou pas? Il est vrai que certaines familles pour se donner de l'importance, racontaient à tout va descendre d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Mais si cette fois-ci cela était vrai? Ce jeune homme avait-il été tué à cause de son possible lien avec Helga Poufsouffle. Et dans ce cas si, pourquoi? Ce meurtrier était-il à la recherche des derniers descendants des fondateurs? Une sueur froide descendit le long du dos de Harry à cette idée. Si c'était le cas, il était peut-être lui aussi en danger. Peu de personne savait que la famille Potter descendait de la lignée Gryffondor. Ce secret était jalousement gardé par ses héritiers. Et Harry n'avait été mis au courant de ce fait que très récemment par le banque Gringott's. Celle-ci l'avait mis au courant en même temps que lors de son grand inventaire, qui lui avait conféré le titre de Lord Perverel, qu'il dissimulait pour le moment soigneusement. Du moins jusqu'à la prochaine réunion du Magenmagot. Les gobelins lui avait bien sûr proposé de récupérer le titre de Lord Gryffondor. Mais Harry avait refusé, comme tout les dirigeants de la famille Potter avant lui. Mieux valait pour lui que leurs liens avec Godric Gryffondor demeurent secret, du moins temps que cela serait nécessaire. Et au vu des derniers événements, Harry ne put que saluer sont refus de devenir Lord Gryffondor.

Ses paupières devenant de plus en plus lourdes à cause de la fatigue, l'ancien Serdaigle finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il fut réveillé quelque heures plus tard par une équipe d'Aurors dont Kingsley Shakelbot un ami proche de son père, faisait partit. Comme Remus l'avait informé, Sirius n'était malheureusement pas présent durant cet interrogatoire. Celui-ci se passa sans incident, les Aurors lui posèrent les questions de routine, et procédèrent à l'examen de sa baguette qui leur révélèrent les derniers sorts qu'il avait utilisé pour tenter en vain de ranimer la victime. Ils le remercièrent de les avoir averti grâce à son patronus. Et le laissèrent se reposer, l'invitant à les recontacter s'il se rappelait de quelque chose de nouveau. Harry les salua à son tour, et les Aurors partirent, le laissant de nouveau seul dans sa petite chambre d'hôpital.

Il put sortir le lendemain, n'ayant rien de grave à part son évanouissement dû au choc, il voulut rentrer chez lui, mais se ravisa et retourna au 12 Square Grimmault pour les prochains jours. Ne voulant pas rester seul dans son petit appartement du Chemin de Traverse.

Malgré l'agitation qu'avait créé ce meurtre auprès de la population sorcière d'Angleterre, Sirius réussit tout de même à rester présent pour son fils et son compagnon, courant de longue heure sous sa forme animagus avec Harry. Celui-ci avait pris quelques jours de congés pour se remettre du choc, et avait glissé une note à ce sujet à Amélia Bones qui, compréhensive, lui avait laissé tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour se remettre de cet incident.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait fait des recherches plus approfondies sur les fondateurs, dans l'espoir de pouvoir retrouvé leur possible descendant. Bénissant Merlin que son père soit affilié à la famille des Black, qui demeurait très conservatrice en dehors de leur dernier descendant qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il réussit à retracer les deux lignée qui l'intéressait à savoir Serdaigle et Serpentard. La maison des Black ne s'intéressant guère aux lignées de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Si la maison des Serdaigle n'avait guère eu de descendant à cause de la mort de la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, Helena, décédé assez jeune, assassiné par l'un de ses prétendants sans avoir put donner naissance à un héritier, la lignée des Serpentard avait put être perpétuée jusqu'à arriver à un nom très familier au jeune Lord, la famille Gaunt. Or le seul descendant de cette famille encore vivant aujourd'hui était bien évidemment Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle, l'actuel détenteur du titre de Lord Gaunt. Depuis leur dîner en tête à tête, Harry n'avait pas cherché à reprendre contact avec cet homme mystérieux. Il avait tenté de se faire le plus discret possible. Mais un article parut dans la Gazette du sorcier, mettant bien à mal sa volonté d'être discret.

En effet, une large photo les représentaient, Tom Riddle et lui, à la sortie du restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait été prise au moment où Tom Riddle faisait un baisemain à Harry peu avant son départ. Bien évidemment cela n'avait pas arrangées ses affaires. Lui qui avait décidé de s'éloigner de Riddle, était maintenant affiché avec lui dans le journal. Pour le plus grand bonheur des journalistes, qui ne se privaient pas de leur inventer une histoire d'amour rocambolesque et complètement insensée. Bien sûr, cela n'avait au contraire pas ravi Sirius, qui avait été de ce pas voir son fils, pour lui demander une explication. Leur discussion aurait pu être houleuse, sans l'intervention de Remus, qui jouait comme d'habitude le médiateur.

Pour l'heure, Harry avait décidé de mettre tout cela de côté, et de se pencher plus avant sur un possible rapprochement avec d'autre famille influente. Pour cela, il avait préféré attendre une nouvelle réunion du Magenmagot, qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis le grand inventaire de Gringott's. C'était une occasion pour lui de revendiquer son titre de Lord Perverel, et obtenir par ce fait une nouvelle voix au Magenmagot. Ne voulant tout de même pas créer un scandale, Harry avait à demi mot expliqué à Sirius son intention de se rapprocher de différentes familles de Sang-Pur. Connaissant la haine qu'éprouver son père envers ce qu'il appelait 'ces traditions moyenâgeuse qui ne voulait plus rien dire'. Le plus jeune avait tenté de limité la casse. Mais le patriarche des Black n'avait rien voulu entendre, et était de ce pas monté dans les couloirs du Square Grimmault, se disputer à grand cris avec tous les tableaux de ses ancêtres présent dans la maison, pour avoir mis de telles idées archaïques dans la tête de son fils.

Ne pouvant arrivé à une entente, le père et le fils évitaient désormais le sujet, surtout depuis que Sirius avait mentionné du bout des lèvres, que si Harry voulait réellement se lier à une autre famille de Sang-Pur, Charlie Weasley ferait un excellent candidat. Chose à laquelle son filleul avait répondu sèchement que Charlie est et ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un bon ami. Étrangement, peu après que Sirius et quelques autres Aurors de confiance soit parvenu à mettre la main sur le dragon qui créait tant de soucis au jeune dresseur, celui-ci retourna en Roumanie, sans tenter une autre approche avec l'ancien Serdaigle. Comme s'il avait été mis au courant, qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Secouant la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées, Harry marcha à grand pas le long du couloir sombre menant au Magenmagot. Aujourd'hui était un jour important. Car non seulement les Lord étaient appelés pour une réunion de l'imminent tribunal. Mais également car beaucoup de choses pouvaient basculer aujourd'hui, notamment à cause des nouveaux statuts familiaux débloqués par Gringott's.

Ne s'attardant guère, l'ancien Serdaigle se rendit de ce pas à sa place, ne voulant prendre le risque de croiser des personnes indésirables. La séance commença, présidée comme de coutume par Albus Dumbledore, chef du Magenmagot. Tour à tour, les Lord et Lady se levèrent pour réclamer ou non leur nouveau siège. Certaines réclamations firent grand bruit, chacun ne cessant de compter le nombre de voix dont disposaient chaque parti. Sirius réclama son nouveau siège, de même que Lucius Malfoy, tout deux se défiant du regard. Enfin se fut le tour d'Harry qui causa quelques émois en réclamant le titre et siège de Lord Perverel, famille que tout le monde avait cru effacée depuis des siècles. Mais malgré cela, rien n'aurait pu préparer le conseil à l'ultime réclamation de cette séance.

«Moi Tom Riddle, actuel Lord Gaunt de mon état, déclare saint de corps et d'esprit réclamer en toute légitimé, le titre de Lord Serpentard» déclara une voix grave aux accents de victoire. Plongeant ainsi le Magenmagot dans le chaos.

 **Fin du chapitre 07:**

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **PS:** **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Pour ma part quand je l'ai relu, je me suis dit mais où est-ce que je vais chercher tout ça? Lol. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Comme d'habitude je répondrais à vos reviews au prochain chapitre qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand. Je dois également me replonger dans l'écriture de ma fiction _l'enfant de l'ombre_ avant tout, dont le chapitre 34 est en cours d'écriture.**

 **À la prochaine!**


	8. Chapitre 08

**Bonjour à tous, et voici pour vous un tout nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude vous connaissez la chanson maintenant, merci à tous pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et/ou en favoris. PS: On a dépassé(e)s les 8000 vues, merci beaucoup!**

 **Je déclare ouverte le foire au reviews:**

 **Angelyoru:** **Merci beaucoup, oui c'est bon la fic prend enfin un tour intéressant lol, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire, bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **Lerugamine:** **Et bien quel enthousiasme !**

 **Bichtouille:** **Et bien, pour tout te dire je me demande moi-même où je veux en venir^^. Je me demande aussi ce que je vais en faire, je compte sur mon imagination pour voir ce que ça va donner.**

 **Caliste:** **Et bah nan, boum! Mais j'avoue que ça aurait été super, mais je pense que Tom est trop à l'affût de ce genre de décision.**

 **xxxQueenxxx:** **Oui tu as vu, c'est juste géant. Je laisse ce chapitre répondre à ta question. Pour Albus, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas du tout pensée. Je verrai si je l'inclus un peu plus dans l'histoire ou pas. Pour Tom, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un Serpentard. Il est prêt à tout, il faut faire attention^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Tu as tout compris, je pose l'ambiance. Et dès que l'on s'y attend pas, bam un meurtre arrive, surprise. Bon j'avoue c'était pas du tout prémédité, c'est venu comme ça. Mais bon le hasard fait bien les choses nan^^? Quant à Tom, tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas au courant que Harry est le descendant de Gryffondor? Qui te dit que tout cela n'est pas une machination pour l'obliger à révéler son titre^^?**

 **mamy 83:** **Merci, et voici la suite^^.**

 **lyra lupa:** **Merci beaucoup à toi, et bien justement voici la suite^^.**

 **CookiesDuncan74:** **Et bien franchement, merci pour ta review. Elle ma vraiment fait chaud au cœur! Que de question, je vais répondre à la première dans ce chapitre^^, quand au reste ça sera pour la suite, je me demande moi-même comment tout cela va évoluer!**

 **Melodie Zik Spirit:** **Et bien justement, voici la suite^^!**

 **Nyx2029:** **Il n'y avait cas demander^^.**

 **slach-nono:** **Et bien justement, voici la suite. En espérant que tu l'apprécie tout autant.**

 **Bonne année à tous, et bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 08:**

Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant les élections pour obtenir le poste tant convoité de Ministre de la Magie. La communauté magique d'Angleterre était en effervescence. Et cela rendait l'atmosphère au sein même du Ministère des plus hystériques et pesante.

La réclamation de son titre par Tom Riddle, désormais Lord Serpentard de son état, avait provoqué un grand bruit au sein du monde sorcier d'Angleterre. Le fait qu'un sorcier est encore un lien direct avec l'un des fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre dans les quotidiens sorciers lorsque ce nouveau statut fut rendu public. Outre le choc de la nouvelle, cela avait eu pour conséquence de projeter Tom Riddle en première place pour obtenir le tant convoité poste de Ministre de la Magie.

Pour lutter contre celle popularité soudaine qui était plus que bénéfique au politicien, Fudge, voulant à tout pris conserver son poste, organisa une réception au sein même du Minsitère, où bien sûr toute l'aristocratie anglaise était conviée. Ainsi que bon nombre de sorcières et sorciers célèbres, de quoi créer des alliances et des soutiens à l'actuel ministre.

Pour beaucoup, cette soirée était capitale, non seulement pour les différents candidats mais également pour les familles de Sang-Pur et leurs enfants, qui avait ainsi l'occasion de se faire un nom et de se créer des contacts et pourquoi pas, obtenir un accord plus durable avec d'autres familles de leur rang. Grâce notamment à un mariage arrangé par les deux parti familiaux concernés.

C'est notamment pour cette raison, que Sirius désapprouvait vivement que son fils aille à cette réception. Depuis qu'Harry lui avait annoncé son projet ridicule de s'allier à une autre famille de Sang-Pur au lieu de choisir un partenaire en fonction de son cœur, comme lui l'avait fait avec Remus, et James avant lui avec Lily, il craignait que son fils mette cette idée à exécution, il ne pouvait se résoudre à voir son tendre filleul épouser une quelconque personne juste pour s'assurer... de quoi au juste? Harry n'avait pas clairement expliqué à ses parrains la raison pour laquelle il voulait sacrifier son bonheur, car aux yeux de Sirius ça ne pouvait être que cela.

Il n'avait même aucune idée sur ce qui avait poussé son filleul à s'orienter vers une carrière au sein du département de la Justice Magique. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que du jour au lendemain, son précieux fils alors encore bien jeune, s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la bibliothèque de l'ancienne et noble famille des Black. Il y avait dévoré bon nombres d'ouvrages, s'attirant ainsi la sympathie des ancêtre de Sirius, pourtant des plus retissant et hautain à la présence du fils des Potter et surtout d'un loup-garou au sein de leur maison. Mais la curiosité de l'enfant avait semblé leur plaire car ils n'avaient eu de cesse de le conseiller dans ses recherches obscures, répondant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à chacune des questions du plus jeune.

Le patriarche des Black, n'avait bien sûr pas bien vu ce rapprochement d'un bon œil, mais il ne put guère s'y opposer, il savait qu'à cause de son travail d'Auror, il ne pouvait guère être présent auprès de son filleul. Et même si Remus était là bien plus souvent que lui, son amant avait ses propres problèmes de son côté. Aussi, Sirius ne put se résoudre à éloigner son fils de la seule présence qui était là pour lui quotidiennement. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il en vint à regretter quelque peu son choix.

Son filleul était quelqu'un de naturellement indépendant, il avait fait la fierté de ses parents durant sa brillante scolarité à Poudlard, mais aujourd'hui, alors que son précieux fils était devenu un homme, il le voyait s'éloigner de lui et devenir ce que lui même avait exécré plus jeune. Un fier Lord d'une puissante famille de Sang-Pur et qui embrassait sans problème toutes les coutumes et traditions que lui conférait ce titre, au détriment de son propre bonheur.

Bien loin de toutes les pensées sombres de son parrain. Harry, pour sa part, venait tout juste de quitter le bureau d'Amélia Bones. La directrice du département de la Justice Magique, lui avait assurée de son soutien et de sa bienveillance lors du fameux bal au Ministère qui était au centre de toutes les discussions du moment. Pour l'ancien Serdaigle, tout cela était une véritable aubaine. Tout le millésime de l'aristocratie anglaise serait présent, de quoi s'assurer des alliances et le soutien de puissants sorciers. Les avoir de son côté ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique si, comme il le présageait, Madame Bones faisait de lui son successeur. Il pourrait ainsi s'assurer d'avoir de nombreux soutiens lorsque les nouvelles lois qu'il voudrait mettre en place pour son objectif d'un monde meilleur et plus égalitaire est suffisamment de voix pour passer.

Mais il était encore trop tôt, pour le moment tout ce que la population sorcière connaissait de lui, était son statut de Lord Potter et Perverel, en faisant ainsi un excellent parti. Mais en dehors de cela, il n'était qu'un simple employé de bureau n'ayant été embauché que quelques mois plus tôt. Il faudrait avant tout qu'il se fasse un nom au sein du département de la Justice Magique avant qu'il n'en prenne la tête. Et au vu des intentions d'Amélia Bones, elle aussi le voyait clairement à un poste bien plus haut qu'un simple employé de bureau au bas de l'échelle. Et c'est pour cela qu'une alliance avec d'autre famille de Sang-Pur, lui serait plus que bénéfique.

Bon nombre d'épouses et d'époux s'étaient vu obtenir un poste plus important et une plus grande notoriété après avoir contracter un mariage avec une famille de Sang-Pur assez renommée. Alors même si au fond de lui son cœur saignait de devoir épouser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait guère pour s'assurer d'atteindre ses objectifs, il ne put se résoudre à renoncer à cette idée. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il rêvait encore de rencontrer la personne qui saurait combler son cœur comme nulle autre, se voyant ainsi vivre un pur bonheur avec l'être aimé, dans un monde beaucoup plus juste. Alors lorsque les ancêtres de Sirius lui avaient expliqué qu'il devait se marier avec une autre personne de Sang-Pur, pour perpétuer la ligné des Potter, et réparer le déshonneur que James Potter avait créé en se mariant avec une née-moldue, il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Lorsque le jeune homme avait entendu les propos extrémistes des vénérables tableaux, il avait été outré, et avait coupé tous lien avec eux durant un long moment, se murant dans la solitude, refusant fermement toutes critiques contre ses défunts parents. Mais lors de ses dernières années à Poudlard, le jeune sorcier réalisa les quelques avantages d'un mariage arrangé. Notamment en observant comment les jeunes filles de Sang-Pur se donnaient du mal pour plaire un maximum à leur entourage, pour s'assurer un mariage qui pourrait leur apporter entre autre une bonne situation financière, et une bonne place au Ministère et au sein de l'aristocratie sorcière.

Prenant note de ses observations, il se remémora les propos de Sirius, qui avait toujours été farouchement opposés à toutes ses idées de Sang-Pur, mais mit devant le fait, Harry fut plus que confus et mit son orgueil de côté pour interroger les seules personnes pouvant l'aider, les ancêtre de la famille Black. Ceux-ci bien sûr, se firent un plaisir de répondre à ses interrogations, non sans faire part au jeune homme de la bien fondé de leurs propos, et combien il serait avantageux pour lui de les laisser le guider. Et aujourd'hui il avait une excellente opportunité de se rapprocher des grandes familles aristocratiques d'Angleterre.

Néanmoins, même si Harry était heureux d'avoir une aussi bonne occasion de se faire connaître, il n'en demeurait pas moins inquiet. Car si cette réception avait été organisé par Fudge et conviée toutes les personnes de bonne volonté, autrement dit les plus riches et les plus célèbres ainsi que quelques journalistes, les adversaires politiques de l'actuel ministre seraient également présent. Dont bien évidemment Tom Riddle.

Dire que la réclamation du titre de Lord Serpentard l'avait choqué, était un euphémisme. Il s'était retrouvé figé en plein milieu de la séance du Magenmagot, abasourdis par la déclaration de Riddle. Surtout après la découverte récente du corps du jeune Smith, dont l'assassin n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé, et de son lien avec la famille d'Helga Poufsouffle.

À l'instant même où le politicien avait réclamé son nouveau titre, ses yeux bleu aux reflets rouges s'étaient posés sur ceux d'Harry, ne pouvant cacher l'éclat de triomphe qui envahissait son regard. Après cette scène, le plus jeune ne put que se féliciter de ne pas avoir réclamer le titre de Lord Gryffondor. Au vu des événements récents, une crainte sourde s'était insinuée perfidement au fond de lui. Et ses doutes revinrent avec force. Était-ce réellement une coïncidence, que Tom Riddle déclare ainsi son affiliation à Salazar Serpentard tout juste quelques temps après que le dernier descendant de la lignée d'Helga Poufsouffle eût-été assassiné?

Harry en doutait fortement, après d'autres recherches, il avait appris que les parents du jeune Smith avaient périt presque un an plus tôt dans un accident de transplanage. Coïncidence? Cela lui faisait d'autant plus peur qu'il se reconnaissait beaucoup au travers du jeune homme décédé. Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents, lors d'une explosion accidentelle, et comme par hasard lui aussi était donc le dernier descendant de l'un des fondateurs. Et au vu des doutes de Sirius sur la mort accidentelle de James et Lily Potter, Harry avait de quoi être inquiet. Et son instinct ne cessait de lui souffler que Tom Riddle n'y était peut-être pas étranger.

Raison de plus pour s'éloigner du sorcier au plus vite, aussi lorsque l'annonce du bal pour le moins précipité et inattendue arriva, Harry se décida à jouer le tout pour le tout, cette soirée serait fondamentale pour son avenir et ses plans futurs, et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour les accomplir.

La soirée tant attendue était finalement arrivée, c'est un Harry fébrile qui attendait que Sirius et Remus soit fin prêt pour qu'ils se présentent ensemble dans le hall du Ministère. Mais Sirius avait insisté pour emmener Remus avec eux en tant que son compagnon. Même si le loup-garou était assez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette demande. D'autant plus au vue des regards des autres au vue de sa condition et de la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'actuel Lord Black.

C'est en voyant cette gêne, que Harry se promit de la faire disparaître un jour du visage de son second père. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était autant investis ces dernières années, et cela le conforta dans son idée de se rapprocher d'autres puissantes familles de Sang-Pur.

Les trois hommes enfin prêt et parés de leurs plus belles tenues, ils prirent chacun une poignée de poudre de cheminette et atterrirent dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

Comme il fallait s'en douter pour une soirée d'une telle envergure, il y avait foule. Harry salua ses parents, et se rendit auprès d'Amélia Bones qui l'attendait, non loin de là.

Sirius regarda son fils partir le cœur lourd, il était loin le temps où un jeune garçon s'accrochait avec force à ses jambes tout en posant un regard à la fois émerveillé et craintif à la foule. Aujourd'hui son filleul évoluait avec aisance entre les différents sorciers, esquivant habilement sans avoir l'air de s'en apercevoir, les plateaux remplis de boissons que faisaient flotter les Elfes de Maisons aussi discrètement que possible. Le patriarche des Black fut contraint de quitter le désormais Lord Potter des yeux lorsque son compagnon lui toucha l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Remus lui adressa un sourire doux et compréhensif. Sirius se dérida légèrement, et s'avança saluer ses coéquipiers, eux-même accompagnés de leur douce moitié.

De son côté, Harry fendit la foule avec grâce pour rejoindre la directrice de son département.

«Lady Bones» salua le jeune homme tout en lui faisant un baisemain.

«Harry» répondit celle-ci un petit sourire venant ourler le coin de ses lèvres.

D'ordinaire, jamais l'ancien Serdaigle ne se serait permis d'agir ainsi, mais ce soir c'était son titre de Lord Potter qui prévalait, et non pas son statut d'employé du Ministère. Aussi répondit-il au sourire de son interlocutrice sans la moindre hésitation.

Harry fut par la suite présenté à Susan Bones, la nièce d'Amélia, qui avait fait sa scolarité à Poufsouffle pendant la même promotion que lui. Bien que semblant des plus timide aux premiers abords, la jeune femme une fois les rougeurs de ses joues quelques peu calmées, fit honneur à son nouveau titre de Lady Bones qu'elle avait acquis dès sa sortie de Poudlard, ainsi que le siège du Magenmagot appartenant à sa famille, auparavant détenue par sa tante, en attendant que Susan obtienne sa majorité.

Remarquant que sa directrice, voyait la conversation qu'entretenait les deux jeunes adultes d'un bon œil, Harry se permit de reporter son attention sur les autres personnalités présentes à la réception, obligeant de mauvaise grâce Amélia Bones à s'excuser auprès de sa nièce pour présenter Lord Potter à d'autre de ses connaissances.

Et ainsi commença un long défilé de poignée de main et de baisemain qui sembla sans fin au jeune homme, mais qui pouvaient lui apporter beaucoup. Il nota soigneusement dans sa mémoire le nom des sorcières et sorciers à qui il s'adressait, leurs positions et influences au sein du Ministère.

Puis vint par la suite, des rencontres plus intéressantes qui le réjouit beaucoup plus que le menu fretin précédent.

«Amélia, quel plaisir de vous croiser ici» les interpella une voix.

«Lucius» répondit sa directrice «Bonsoir, c'est également un plaisir de pouvoir converser avec vous sans l'urgence quotidienne du travail»

Lord Malfoy, car c'était bien lui, se tenait droit comme la justice, une canne à tête de serpent dans la main gauche, tendit que sur son bras droit reposait la main d'une magnifique femme qui ne pouvait être que son épouse. Leur port de tête étaient des plus droit et noble, semblant juger de haut toutes les personnes présentes. La blondeur féerique de leur chevelure ne faisait qu'accentuer leur teint pâle. Si bien que le couple ressemblaient à des poupées faites de cristal tant leur prestance et leur posture manifestait leur appartenance à la plus haute aristocratie sorcière.

Le regard bleu glacé de Lucius Malfoy se posa soudainement sur lui, faisant presque frissonner Harry.

«Je suppose que vous avez déjà croisé le jeune Lord Potter. Il travaille actuellement au sein de mon service, et j'ose dire qu'il y fait des merveilles» le présenta Madame Bones.

«Lord et Lady Malfoy» s'inclina l'ancien Serdaigle, pas peu fier de la façon dont l'avait introduit sa directrice.

«Lord Potter» répondit Lucius «Il me semble que cela n'est pourtant pas votre seul titre, n'avez-vous donc pas réclamé un nouveau statut lors de la dernière réunion du Magenmagot?» fit semblant de ne pas se souvenir le blond.

«C'est exact Lord Malfoy» acquiesça Harry pas dupe quant à la mauvaise mémoire du sorcier «Je possède désormais également le titre de Lord Perverel, bien que je ne le mette en avant seulement lors des réunions du Magenmagot»

«Il me semble également vous avoir aperçu dans différentes salles d'audiences ces dernières semaines?» s'enquit le patriarche Malfoy.

Le dernier des Potter acquiesça, il est vrai que durant les dernières semaines, il avait assisté Madame Bones lors de différents procès sorciers, dont la plupart provenaient d'une plainte qu'il avait étudié et fait parvenir à ses supérieurs. Cela lui avait permis de suivre le déroulement d'une séance juridique, et d'observer le travail qu'effectuait quotidiennement la directrice du département de la Justice Magique. Bien sûr, ses collègues n'avaient pas vu cela d'un bon œil, surtout que le brun était le seul à bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur. Ce qui avait encore fait naître bon nombre de nouvelles rumeurs au sein du service. Mais Harry n'en avait cure, car cela démontrait qu'Amélia Bones avait effectivement de grands projets pour lui, et ne pouvaient qu'être bénéfique pour ses ambitions.

«Vous connaissez peut-être mon fils Draco, qui a commencé ses études à Poudlard la même année que vous?» reprit Lucius, se détachant de sa femme pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils, jusque là, posté en retrait.

«Enchanté héritier Malfoy» prononça l'ancien Serdaigle.

«Lord Potter» salua le blond courbant légèrement la tête.

«Mon fils travaille conjointement avec le maître des potions Severus Snape, que vous connaissez bien évidemment. Severus a accepté de prendre mon fils en apprentissage pour qu'il puisse à son tour devenir maître des potions» poursuivit le patriarche Malfoy.

«Vous n'avez pas choisi un domaine des plus faciles» constata Harry «Cela étant, je me dois de vous féliciter, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends que Severus Snape est pris un apprenti. Il est réputé pour être très sélectif. Je ne peux que saluer votre talent»

«Je vous remercie Lord Potter» répondit Draco «Je vous retourne vos compliments. Je dois vous avouer que votre présence au Magenmagot et les décisions qui ont été les vôtre m'ont rendu très admiratif»

Harry lui adressa un sourire, et les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à converser, ne se rendant pas compte de l'éloignement discret de Lord et Lady Malfoy, ainsi que de Madame Bones. Laissant les deux sorciers à leur conversation.

Bien qu'aillant partager sept ans de scolarité commune, les deux jeunes diplômés ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais parler. Non pas qu'il y avait entre eux une profonde inimitée, seulement ne s'étaient-ils pas intéressé à l'autre pour tenter une discussion.

Mais contrairement à toutes attentes, Harry trouva que parler avec le blond ne requérait aucun effort de sa part, les deux jeunes sorciers discutaient des plus naturellement sûrement aidé par leur âge égal. Honnêtement, le dernier des Potter avait tellement entendu se plaindre Sirius de Lord Malfoy et de ses manières de roi, qu'il s'était quelque peu représenté son fils à son image. Mais il fut heureux du contraire.

La soirée continua, les heures passant sans que le blond et le brun ne le remarque. Seulement, après une discussion sur le quidditch où Draco tenta de convaincre son interlocuteur de l'importance de ce sport, Harry comme mut par son instinct, scanna l'Atrium du regard, sentant un regard lui brûler la nuque.

Il se figea en croisant des yeux bleus, dont le rouge semblait prédominer en cet instant qui le scrutait, insondable. La peur commença doucement à s'insinuer dans tout son être, un frisson d'origine inconnu remontant le long de son dos. Lord Serpentard venait de faire son entrée dans la salle.

 **Fin du chapitre 08:**

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **PS:** **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lut, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Sur ce chapitre je me suis plus concentré sur le ressenti des personnages, notamment les sentiments et les doutes de Sirius envers son fils. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont contre le mariage arrangé, et je partage votre avis, mais que voulez-vous j'écris au fil de mon imagination^^.**

 **J'avoue que j'ai rêvé un bref instant d'un Harry en robe blanche, étant sauvé d'un horrible mariage par Tom arrivant comme un preux chevalier. Cette scène n'a aucun sens surtout avec le caractère des personnages, mais j'avoue que ça m'a fait rire un bref instant. Rassurez-vous je ne compte pas mettre ce genre de scène pour cette fiction normalement, ça ne colle pas trop avec l'ambiance de ma fic. Enfin je dis ça, mais c'est l'instinct qui prime ici^^.**

 **Bonne journée à vous, et à la prochaine, et surtout bonne année à vous tous!**


	9. Chapitre 09

**Hey, bonjour à tous, et voici encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimée l'écrire. Merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et/ou en favoris. Et voici les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Angelyoru:** **Eh bien l'idée de mariage arrangé ne plaît pas à beaucoup de monde, on verra bien ce qu'il en sera. Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas du tout politique, je suis aussi étonnée que toi par cette histoire. Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire.**

 **Melodie Zik Spirit:** **Eh bien, en fait j'étais tellement terrifiée par ta review, que je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite^^. Mais si je ne peux plus écrire du tout, il n'y aura jamais de suite, donc bon j'étais tout de même pas si inquiète que ça^^.**

 **lyra lupa:** **Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite et qui envoie du lourd!,**

 **Luma Coquillette:** **Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite!**

 **Liliume:** **Merci! C'est le but, j'essaye de faire cogiter le lecteur un max, et de le surprendre un peu^^. Pour une scène Harry/Tom hum et bien, je te conseille de lire^^. Encore bonne année à toi. Et merci de lire mes fictions et de poster des reviews^^.**

 **slach-nono:** **Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir^^. Et bien voici la suite, bonne lecture.**

 **xxxQueenxxx:** **J'y peux rien, ça vient au fil de mon inspiration lol^^. En fait, pour ta review je vais laisser le chapitre répondre à tes interrogations et remarques, tu comprendras je pense, bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **Big Bad Wolf Is Here:** **Eh bien tu as bien fait d'espérer car me revoilà! Et avec un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à toi.**

 **Maureen128:** **Merci, à toi aussi!**

 **AnitaBlake93100:** **Merci, quant aux motivations de Harry et son refus d'en parler à Sirius, eh bien, bon chapitre^^.**

 **mamy83:** **Eh bien voici la suite, je suis partie un peu en cacahuète sur ce celui là, m'enfin on verra bien.**

 **akuryouxxakuma:** **Merci beaucoup! Tes compliments m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup tes écrits également, j'ai relue il y a peu** _ **le jour où j'ai décidé de te faire mien**_ **, et comme d'habitude j'ai adorée! C'est compliqué parce que à chaque fois je me dis qu'il y a moyen de faire une suite, sur par exemple Voldemort qui s'introduit à Poudlard pour conquérir Harry, mais ça ne serait pas facile. Mais en même temps l'OS se termine juste ce qu'il faut pour laisser l'imagination au lecteur, alors je ne sais jamais quoi décider en le lisant, mais il est juste génial!**

 **adenoide:** **Tu as mis le doigt sur le problème, Harry est trop concentré sur son objectif, jusqu'à en sacrifier son bonheur, c'est volontaire de ma part, sinon j'aurai fait une histoire ou tout va bien, il découvre l'amour et il y a plein d'arc-en-ciel partout. Là je voulais vraiment essayer un Harry qui est indécis, et qui ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il perd. C'est la première fois que je fais ça, mais je trouve que ça donne plus de profondeur au personnage. Car nous on le sait que ce qu'il fait c'est pas bien pour lui, mais lui ne s'en rend pas compte. Et j'aimerai bien que ça lui retourne au visage. Bref on verra bien, bonne lecture à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous^^**

 **Chapitre 09:**

Complètement figé, Harry observa la horde de journalistes, qui se jeta comme des rapaces sur Tom Riddle. Celui-ci leur adressa un sourire poli, avant de répondre avec aisance à leurs questions. De la où il était, Harry ne pouvait guère entendre le sujet de leur conversation, mais à en croire la mine renfrogner de Fudge et de Scimbourg qui venaient de se joindre à la conversation, ils devaient certainement parler avec ardeur de leur candidature au poste de ministre.

Ne voulant pas prêter attention à tout cela, Harry ne vit pas le bref hochement de tête de Lord Malfoy envers son fils, et accepta derechef l'invitation de celui-ci à danser sans se poser plus de questions. Les deux jeunes hommes évoluèrent avec aisance sur la piste de danse, même si les pensées d'Harry restaient concentrées sur le nouvel arrivant de la salle, dont-il essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention, tout ses doutes le concernant, lui revenant à l'esprit. Pour se détendre, il engagea la conversation avec Draco sur son apprentissage de potionniste. Détendant par la même occasion le blond de sa posture rigide de circonstance.

Ils discutèrent ensemble un bon moment, content de pouvoir parler normalement à quelqu'un sans véritablement s'encombrer de toutes les formules de politesses exigées lors de telles soirées. Ils se séparèrent finalement lorsque l'héritier Malfoy fut convié à une danse par une jeune demoiselle. Harry accorda quelques danses à Amélia Bones et sa nièce. Il invita par la suite Remus à danser avec lui, et fut ensuite invité à son tour par son père.

«Tu t'amuses bien Harry?» lui demanda Sirius, faisant tournoyer son fils d'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé.

«Ça peut aller» répondit le plus jeune «J'ai fait des rencontres très intéressantes. Et toi?»

«Eh bien je m'ennuie à mourir, je serai déjà parti depuis longtemps si les deux lumières de ma vie n'étaient pas ici» répliqua t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Harry étouffa un rire en voyant la mine blasé de son parrain, il avait toujours détesté toutes ces cérémonies qu'il jugeait trop tape à l'œil, et bourrées de faux semblants.

«Alors» reprit le patriarche des Black «Il y a t-il quelqu'un ici qui t'aurait taper dans l'œil pour redorer le blason de la famille Potter?» s'enquit-il d'une voix amère, se tendant quelque peu.

«Ne commence pas s'il te plaît Sirius» supplia son filleul.

«Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout cela Harry, et je pense également avoir mon mot à dire avant que tu ne fiches ta vie en l'air!» protesta Patmol.

«C'est mon choix!» se défendit son fils «Et tu n'as rien à y redire, je suis majeur et Lord de ma famille, et de par ma position, il est normal que je m'intéresse à d'autres familles pouvant m'être utile»

«Mais entends-tu comment tu parles Harry?!» le gronda son père son regard se voilant de tristesse «Ce n'est pas toi ça, tu parles comme si tous les autres n'étaient que des pions pour toi, regarde donc ce que mes maudits ancêtres ont fait de toi, ils t'ont changé. Mais enfin réagis! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu veux faire, tu veux sacrifier ton bonheur au profit de je ne sais quelle cause stupide! Tu es jeune mon fils, tu es plein de vie et plein d'avenir, je t'en prie ne gâche pas ça pour un projet insensé»

Harry voulut répondre à la tirade de son père, mais avant qu'il n'en est eu le temps une autre voix intervint «Lord Black, puis-je vous emprunter votre partenaire pour une danse?»

«Riddle!» cracha Sirius «De quel droit nous interrompez-vous?»

«Ce sera Lord Serpentard pour vous» déclara le politicien d'une voix glacée «Et je me permets de vous interrompre car votre danse est finie, vous indisposez tout le monde en ce moment. Votre indécision retarde cette réception, aussi je me suis permis de venir débloquer la situation»

«Nous n'avons pas le moins du monde besoin de votre assistance _Riddle_ » reprit le patriarche des Black «Mon fils et moi allions nous retirer»

«Quel dommage» se désola faussement le Serpentard «Moi qui me faisais une joie de pouvoir danser avec vous Harry» susurra t-il d'un ton doux à l'adresse du plus jeune.

«Ce sera Lord Potter pour vous, Lord Serpentard» répliqua l'ancien Serdaigle «Et croyiez bien que je suis affligé de devoir refuser votre invitation, mais je me dois de retrouver ma supérieur pour lui présenter mes hommages comme il se doit avant de quitter cette soirée» finit-il d'une voix acide.

«Et bien soit» siffla Riddle «Ce n'est que partie remise, mais tenez-vous pour dit que vous n'y échapperez pas lorsque je serai devenu Ministre de la Magie»

«Votre arrogance n'a d'égal que votre suffisance Lord Serpentard, vous êtes donc convaincu de devenir notre prochain ministre?» s'enquit dédaigneusement Harry.

Avec une lueur vicieuse dans le regard, Tom Riddle se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent le creux de l'oreille du plus jeune, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sirius qui s'était mis quelque peu en retrait pour chercher Remus, plissa les lèvres d'irritation, mais ne pouvait intervenir sans créer de scandale.

«Oh mais j'en suis plus que convaincu Lord Potter, j'ai encore quelques atouts dans ma manche, et je peux vous garantir que mes adversaires n'ont aucune chance. Maintenant je peux aussi vous promettre que dès mon ascension au poste de ministre, les choses vont beaucoup changer. Et il n'y aura bientôt plus de place pour la neutralité. Je vous conseille donc de choisir votre camp au plus vite, de préférence celui des vainqueurs»

Harry resta statufié par cette déclaration, jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur s'éloigne de lui. Il reprit ses esprits, et s'empressa de saluer les convives présent, avant de se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui. Ne voulant pas que son père est une chance de l'invité à Square Grimmault, où il pouvait être sûr qu'une nouvelle confrontation l'attendait.

Il passa les jours suivants à déambuler dans le Ministère au service de Madame Bones, jetant nerveusement à chaque détour de couloir des regards autour de lui, de peur de se faire attaquer à son tour, il avait même cessé de travailler tard au Ministère pour s'assurer de pouvoir rentrer chez lui en toute sécurité.

Il n'avait pas reparler à Sirius depuis le bal du Ministère, et ça serait se mentir que de dire que cela ne l'affectait pas. Il voyait bien que son père était de plus en plus fatigué, comme en témoignaient les cernes prononcées qui apparaissaient sur son visage. Le plus jeune souffrait de ne plus pouvoir lui parler comme avant, mais il savait bien que leur dernière discussion n'était pas anodine, leur désaccord était profond. Harry comprenait parfaitement que son père ne voulait que son bonheur, mais il avait accepté depuis longtemps que son objectif passait avant toute chose. Le jeune Lord Potter savait depuis le début que son chemin pour créer un monde meilleur serait semé d'embûches et de sacrifices, il avait donc décidé de faire cavalier seul.

Il savait pertinemment que tout cela ne serait pas sans danger, l'ancien Serdaigle avait donc voulu préserver ses proches, même si cela le faisait passer pour un incompris. Les propos de Sirius l'avaient touchés, il s'en voulait terriblement d'être le responsable de la tristesse de son père, par moment il se sentait tellement vulnérable, qu'il se croyait être redevenu un petit garçon, et voulait se réfugier dans les bras de son père, et tout lui dévoiler.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ce chemin, il l'avait choisi seul en son âme et conscience, et il devait maintenant assurer ses arrières. Comme l'avait si bien dit Riddle, le politicien était largement en tête pour l'élection de Ministre, si bien que le seul adversaire pouvant espérer le contrer, était Rufus Stimbourg qui avait lui le soutien de bon nombre de membre du Magenmagot également, surtout avec le poids du parti de Dumbledore. Mais ses chances restaient tout de même minces, comparé au charisme et à la notoriété de Lord Serpentard. Fudge était quant à lui déjà hors course, beaucoup de sorciers ne voulant guère que Fudge obtienne un second mandat.

Les élections étaient programmées dans quelques jours, et l'on pouvait clairement sentir l'incertitude du monde sorcier d'Angleterre. Plusieurs camps visant à soutenir l'un des candidats divisaient la population. L'ambiance au sein même du Ministère était électrique. Chaque sorcier, qu'il soit chef de leur département ou simple employé se voyait accoster à tout va pour prendre parti, c'était la folie. Un climat d'une grande tension se faisait sentir, et au milieu de tout cela, les alliances se créaient et se brisaient à tout va. Les réunions du Magenmagot avaient même été suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Tout cela inquiétait le monde sorcier, d'autant plus que si Tom Riddle était élu au poste de ministre, ce serait la première fois dans l'histoire du monde sorcier anglais qu'un ministre ferait également parti du Magenmagot. Ce qui conférerait à un seul individu un pouvoir non négligeable. Beaucoup de sorcières et sorciers s'inquiétaient de cet état de fait, mais un grand nombre d'entre eux restaient convaincus que Tom Riddle était l'homme de la situation.

Vint finalement les élections. Profitant allègrement de la confusion de chacun, Amélia Bones avait convoqué son protégé et l'avait promulgué à un échelon un peu plus supérieur, dorénavant, il ne classerait plus les plaintes. Il devra se renseigner sur celles qui lui était attribué, pour voir l'étendue de la situation, et les porter devant un tribunal si besoin est. C'était une plus grande responsabilité, car cela engageait bien souvent de coopérer avec divers autres services dans la résolutions de la plainte en question. Malgré cela, Harry n'avait pas hésité, mais avait convaincu sa supérieur de le laisser également s'occuper des plaintes de son ancien poste. Bien sûr, cela allait doubler sa charge de travaille, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à ses collègues, qui voyaient sa montée de poste d'un mauvais œil. Pourtant pour ne pas trop éveiller de soupçons, Amélia Bones avait augmenté de niveau plusieurs sorciers de son service, mais cela ne masquait pas totalement celle d'Harry, qui était des plus rapides.

Occupant désormais un poste plus important, Harry pouvait se rendre à loisir dans les salles de procès pour suivre la conclusion des plaintes, où il y croisaient des personnes beaucoup plus intéressantes, comme bien évidemment Lucius Malfoy. Il conversa plusieurs fois avec le blond avec qui il échangeait prudemment des idées, malgré les propos assez subtils du patriarche Malfoy, qui avait bien remarqué que le jeune Lord Potter était plus en accord avec le parti des Sang-Pur, que celui de Dumbledore. Mais Harry resta muet quant à ses raisons de ne rejoindre aucun parti qu'il soit politique ou du Magenmagot.

L'ancien Serdaigle dût également faire attention à Dolores Ombrage qui, voyant Fudge perdre de plus en plus de soutien, essayait de se raccrocher à n'importe quels sorciers influents pour ne pas perdre son poste. Cette femme était pire qu'une sangsue, non contente d'avoir essayée de discréditer complètement le Département de la Justice Magique auparavant et d'avoir fait passer des lois très contraignante pour les créatures magiques, elle venait aujourd'hui leur demander de l'aide comme si de rien n'était.

Néanmoins, malgré toutes cette tension et cet univers de faux semblant, Harry avait réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mais quelques jours plus tard, tous ses repères s'effondrèrent brutalement par les personnes en qu'il avait le plus confiance.

Rempli d'appréhension, l'ancien Serdaigle s'était rendu au 12 Square Grimmault, dans l'espoir de renouer le dialogue avec son père. Son absence lui pesait énormément, il ne supportait plus d'être en froid avec lui, aussi même s'il ne comptait pas lui avouer le pourquoi de ses agissements, il comptait bien s'excuser, et avec un peu de chance arriver à une entente.

Mais ce qu'il découvrit le bouleversa à un point inimaginable. Là, sur la table de la cuisine si chaleureuse du square, s'étalait des tonnes de documents qui traitaient tous du parti des traditionalistes. Il y a avait même un schéma de leur organisation où trônait à sa tête le nom de Lucius Malfoy, juste à côté de celui de Tom Riddle. Des membres plus anodins du ministère étaient également représentés, ainsi que leurs possible liens avec le parti des traditionalistes. Bon nombres de pages relataient également le meurtre du jeune Smith. Toutes ses informations avaient néanmoins un point convergent, Tom Riddle.

Complètement choqué, Harry vit comme au ralenti Sirius arrivé en courant dans la cuisine sa baguette à la main. La stupeur s'installa sur le visage du plus âgé, lorsqu'il comprit ce que son fils avait en main. Au même moment, arriva Remus aussi choqué que son compagnon.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la demeure des Black, avant que Harry ne s'effondre sur une chaise la tête dans les mains, pendant que Sirius lui expliquait tout sans reprendre sa respiration. Son parrain lui expliqua la lutte qu'avait toujours mené les deux parti l'un contre l'autre, comment ses soupçons concernant la mort de son père et sa mère l'avait rongé, jusqu'à ce que l'Auror fasse lui même des recherches plus poussées, refusant de croire à une mort accidentelle. La disparition suspecte de quelques membres du parti pro-moldu depuis quelques années. Comment plusieurs d'entre eux dont Dumbledore s'étaient organisés afin de créer une alliance secrète visant à faire tomber les traditionalistes. Les soupçons du directeur de Poudlard quant à Tom Riddle qui avait parfaitement manœuvré pour se retrouver à une place influente aujourd'hui. La déclaration de son titre de Lord Serpentard, qui lui apportait également une grande influence décisionnaire sur Poudlard, le meurtre du jeune Smith qui aurait peut-être pu équilibrer les forces, mais n'en ayant pas eu le temps...

Toutes ces choses mises bout à bout faisaient tournoyer la tête d'Harry, il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul. De prendre du recul. Seulement avant qu'il n'est pu quitter la demeure des Black, Remus l'arrêta.

«On sait que tout cela est dur à entendre louveteau, et que tu dois être complètement perdu, seulement j'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu n'en parleras à personne» déclara le lycanthrope d'une voix ferme.

«Ne le dire à personne» ricana Harry «Et dire quoi exactement Mus? Que depuis des années le tribunal du Magenmagot se livre en réalité à une guerre secrète? Que le meurtre de mes parents aurait en réalité été orchestré du début à la fin? Que tout ce que je croyais sur le Magenmagot n'était que mensonges? Vous êtes aussi irrécupérables les uns que les autres, car vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire si tout cela est bien vrai que vous avez subi cela en silence toutes ces années sans contre-attaquer n'est-ce pas?»

Remus et Sirius baissèrent légèrement la tête, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de leur fils. Un rire hystérique envahit la pièce contraignant cependant les deux amants à observer le plus jeune qui riait de plus en plus fort d'un rire fou où se mêlaient quelque larmes.

«Je n'arrive pas à y croire» murmura finalement le dernier des Potter «Toute ma vie j'ai voulu lutter contre les inégalités, toute ma vie j'ai amassé un maximum de connaissances dans l'espoir de pouvoir changer les choses, pour que les personnes comme toi Remus, soient beaucoup mieux considérées dans le monde magique. Et aujourd'hui j'apprends que tous mes efforts n'ont servis à rien, le monde sorcier était condamné depuis le début. Peu importe mes actes cela arrivera. Si Riddle devient ministre, il aura la main mise sur le ministère, et du pouvoir sur Poudlard. Quoiqu'il arrive, et quelque soit le nouveau ministre, aucun de vous ne se laissera faire. Vous n'avez donc pas compris, la partie était truquée depuis le début! Il n'y a pas de gagnant ou de perdant, seulement des conflits qui éclateront bientôt au grand jour, poussant l'Angleterre à s'entre-tuer pour le pouvoir! Voyez ce que vos conflits vont provoquer, une guerre qui divisera l'Angleterre à jamais!»

«Ce que tu viens de dire est malheureusement exact mon garçon» retentit la voix du directeur de Poudlard, qui venait de sortir de la cheminée «C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de personne comme toi» déclara t-il en époussetant la suie qui maculait sa robe de sorcier.

«Besoin de personne comme moi?» répéta Harry, plus que surprit de voir le directeur de Poudlard chez ses parents.

«Oui» acquiesça Dumbledore «Vois tu mon garçon, tu es le parfait exemple de ce que l'on ne trouve plus de nos jours. La neutralité. Une guerre à grande échelle me paraît hélas de plus en plus inévitable. Malgré tous nos moyens mis en place, le camp de Tom Riddle augmente son influence au fil des jours, et je n'ose imaginer ce qui arrivera lorsque ce cher Tom deviendra ministre. Sans compter son titre de Lord Serpentard qui lui permet dorénavant de s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école»

«Et alors, tout comme vous, je vois parfaitement ce qui se profile, mais vous vous trompez. Ma présence ne pourra strictement rien n'y changer» contra l'ancien Serdaigle.

«Au contraire, je crois bien que tu te sous-estime. Je te l'ai dit, ton atout le plus important est ta neutralité. Quoique l'on en dise, il y aura toujours des personnes qui refuseront de prendre par à ce conflit, et vers qui vont-ils se tourner. Vers une personne qui aura décidée de rester neutre, une personne qui aura l'influence nécessaire pour les rassurer»

«L'influence nécessaire pour les rassurer» releva le plus jeune «Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais même avec mon titre de Lord, je reste un employé du Ministère, les sorciers ne pourront avoir confiance en quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pratiquement pas»

«Encore une fois tu te sous-estime Harry» répondit sereinement son ancien directeur «Les nouvelles vont vite dans le monde sorcier, et l'arrivée d'un jeune homme complètement indépendant et qui s'affirme seul, sans compter qu'il soit également le Lord des familles Potter et Peverel, s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre. Mais nous savons pertinemment toi et moi qu'il te reste un atout en poche, un titre qui non seulement pourrait rallier beaucoup de monde à ta cause, mais également contrer celui de Tom»

«Non» déclara le plus jeune «Je refuse de le demander, je ne serai pas votre arme pour lutter contre Riddle. Quant on voit ce que de simple suppositions ont fait au dernier des Smith, je ne veux pas être le prochain»

«Réfléchis bien mon garçon» reprit Dumbledore, sous les regards silencieux de Sirius et Remus qui avaient observés la discussion en silence «Si cela peut t'aider, tu peux assister à l'une de nos réunions, nos alliés ne vont justement pas tarder à arriver»

«C'est déjà tout réfléchi monsieur le directeur» répondit Harry tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie «Mon choix est déjà fait. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour participer à cette guerre» finit-il en fermant la porte.

Dumbledore soupira «Je crains mon garçon que tu n'aies malheureusement pas le choix»

 **Fin du chapitre 09**

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Alors, alors quant avez-vous pensé(e)s. Je dois dire que j'ai vu loin pour celui là. Je pense que vous avez également remarqué(e)s que le début de ce chapitre et plus centré sur Harry, Draco, Tom... Et après je suis parti très loin, mais je ne peux rien changer, je sais pas, ça me plaît comme ça. Par contre, vu ce que je viens d'instaurer, ça va être dur d'écrire une suite qui rende justice à cette fiction. Mais bon je vais essayer de trouver. Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et à je sais pas quand pour la suite, je vais peut-être essayer d'accélérer mon rythme de production maintenant que je me suis enfin procurée un ordi portable, enfin je suis pas sûr, on verra. Normalement je devais publier le 1er février, mais j'ai décidée de publier aujourd'hui, je pense que l'année 2018 aura franchement un rythme de parution décousus. Enfin bon.**

 **À la prochaine^^.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hey, bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce chapitre qui est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écris pour cette fiction. J'ai adorée l'écrire, l'inspiration est venue toute seule. Bien sûr, merci à vous pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et/ou en favoris, je tiens à vous dire, que nous avons largement dépassé(e)s les 10 000 vues, merci! Et nous avons dépassé(e)s les 100 favoris, que de remerciements. Sans plus attendre je laisse place aux reviews, et bien sûr au chapitre! N'hésitez pas à signaler si je ne vous ai pas répondue.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Angelyoru:** **Bonjour, merci pour ta review, je pense que tu vas être servi avec ce chapitre, je pense qu'il va te plaire grandement, mais je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse le découvrir sans plus attendre^^.**

 **Lothyx:** **Si seulement il n'y avait que Dumbledore, pauvre Harry. J'espère qu'il arrivera à rester neutre ce qui est désormais un défi en soi.**

 **XxxQueenxxx:** **Merci, j'ai vraiment essayée de transmettre les sentiments des personnages surtout la peine de Sirius qui ne comprend pas les agissements de son fils et Harry qui assume tout cela seul. Félicitation pour avoir vu juste, mais tu crois qu'il n'y a que Dumbledore qui cherche à l'utiliser^^?**

 **lyra lupa:** **Et bien franchement merci, je m'investis toujours beaucoup dans mes écrits, et je suis heureuse que mon travail soit autant apprécié.**

 **Melodie Zik Spirit:** **Et bien voici la suite, mais en lisant ce chapitre tu risques d'être encore plus impatiente d'avoir le onzième^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Merci beaucoup, je pense que au niveau réplique, tu vas être servi dans ce chapitre, je me suis grave éclatée^^. Voici la suite, tant attendue qui est un de mes chapitres préférés pour cette fic, j'ai adorée l'écrire.**

 **Luma Coquillette:** **Et bien justement voici la suite, chaud devant!**

 **Gayel:** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira également! Pour tout te dire je n'ai aucune idée de la suite, cette fiction est de la totale improvisation.**

 **slach-nono:** **Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite, Harry va t-il vraiment faire des bêtises^^?**

 **mamy83:** **Il y aura bien un couple Tom/Harry, c'est le but de cette fiction. La suite ne m'a pas prit trop de temps étonnement, c'est venu tout seul, et j'adore ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi.**

 **Bichtouille:** **Et bien je crois que tu vas être largement servie, bonne lecture^^.**

 **AnitaBlake93100:** **Harry est vraiment perdu, mais va t-il vraiment aller vers Tom pour autant? Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre^^.**

 **Chapitre 10:**

 _Lord Serpentard le nouveau Ministre de la Magie!_

Tel était le titre de la _Gazette du sorcier_ en ce lendemain d'élection où Tom Riddle avait remporté haut la main le titre de Ministre de la Magie. Comme s'était à prévoir, cette nouvelle annonçait des retombées inimaginables sur la communauté magique d'Angleterre.

Harry n'avait pas revu ses parents depuis sa discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore il y a quelques jours de cela, mais il savait pertinemment que le nouveau statut de Riddle n'était pas pour les enchanter bien au contraire. Déjà des tensions étaient visibles entre les quelques membres ennemis du Magenmagot qui travaillaient au sein du Ministère.

Loin de toute ses préoccupations en apparence, Tom Riddle ne se privait pas pour faire la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ,rivalisant de sourire charmeur auprès des journalistes qui n'hésitaient pas à le décrire sous son meilleur jour. Le désormais nouveau ministre en avait profité pour annoncer qu'un bal se tiendrait sous peu pour célébrer comme il se doit son nouveau poste au sein de la communauté sorcière.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'il soit dépeint comme incroyablement beau et intelligent, mais surtout héritier de la très ancienne lignée Serpentard, il était maintenant nommé comme le meilleur parti de l'Angleterre.

Bien entendu cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le sourire suffisant de Riddle, dont une photographie était présente chaque jour en première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Harry quant à lui, essayait de naviguer entre les différentes préoccupations des sorciers, passant autant de temps que possible avec Amélia Bones, qui avait fait une annonce officielle en déclarant le jeune homme comme son apprenti, voyant elle aussi d'un œil hésitant le remaniement de la société politique d'Angleterre.

Mais, bien que très heureux d'être devenu désormais l'apprenti de la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, ce qui était son but depuis de nombreuses années, Harry restait troublé par les révélations que lui avait fait ses parents adoptifs. Il ne savait que penser devant tout cela, et ne pouvait empêcher une boule d'angoisse de l'envahir constamment.

Bien que les doutes de Sirius n'est jamais pu être vérifiés sur le possible meurtre de ses parents, le dernier des Potter ne pouvait empêcher le doute de l'assaillir. Surtout avec le décès du jeune Smith, dont l'enquête n'avançait nullement, ce qui avait de quoi le rendre paranoïaque. Aussi se promit-il d'observer les faits et gestes des sorcières et sorciers influent avant d'agir en conséquences, et surtout de ne pas prendre part à aucun parti politique. Déjà que Dumbledore lui avait proposé de rejoindre son petit groupe de résistants, il ne voulait pas que quiconque se fasse des idées. Comme il l'avait aussi bien dit au président du Magenmagot qu'au nouveau Ministre de la Magie, il resterait neutre et ne prendrait pas parti.

Malheureusement, son désir de neutralité se retrouva remis en question par les journalistes, lorsque Tom Riddle en personne pénétra dans le bureau du Département de la Justice Magique le lendemain de son élection, suivis bien sûr par quelques reporters assoiffés d'anecdotes sur le nouveau ministre.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du service entier lorsque Lord Serpentard demanda à s'entretenir avec Lord Potter Perverel. Ne pouvant refuser une telle demande à l'homme qui était dorénavant son supérieur hiérarchique sans créer quelques interrogations, Madame Bones prévint Harry, qui fut contraint d'accorder quelques minutes de son temps à Tom Riddle, homme plus que mystérieux et accessoirement possible coupable du meurtre de ses parents, ceux du jeune Smith, et de ce dernier lui même.

«Harry très cher» susurra le plus âgé tout en faisant un baisemain au plus jeune «C'est un réel plaisir pour moi de vous revoir»

«Lord Serpentard» prononça l'ancien Serdaigle après s'être quelque peu éloigné de tous ses collègues et des journalistes «Je crois que les félicitations sont de mises pour votre nouveau poste» dit-il, récupérant par la même occasion sa main que le plus grand avait tenté de garder.

«Effectivement» répondit-il avec son habituel sourire suffisant faisant grimacer Harry «Mais ne vous l'avais-je pas dit?»

«Déclarer votre victoire avant même que les résultats ne soient annoncés était bien présomptueux de votre part, aussi pardonnez moi de ne pas y avoir accorder beaucoup de crédit» rétorqua Lord Potter croisant les bras autour de son torse tout en lançant un regard narquois à son vis-à-vis.

«Vos doutes étaient infondés, lorsque ma victoire était pratiquement assuré Lord Potter» remarqua Riddle sans aucune modestie «Cela étant, je me souviens pertinemment vous avoir demandé une danse lorsque je serai devenu ministre. Comme cela est maintenant chose faite, je viens vous rappeler vos engagements»

«Je ne me suis pas engagé de quoique ce soit auprès de vous Riddle!» cracha Harry «Je vous prierai de ne pas prendre vos désirs auprès de ma personne pour une réalité!»

«C'est maintenant à votre tour d'être présomptueux Harry» susurra malicieusement le plus âgé en s'approchant dangereusement du second sorcier «Vous parlez de mon désir pour vous, mais en réalité c'est vous qui tentez de cacher votre désir pour moi»

«Vous êtes d'une arrogance sans aucune limite Riddle! De quel droit osez-vous insinuer un tel mensonge!» riposta l'ancien Serdaigle, quelque peu mal à l'aise de la proximité de cet homme qui faisait naître tant de sentiments contradictoires en lui.

«Un mensonge vraiment?» susurra dangereusement Lord Serpentard ondulant tel un serpent pour se rapprocher d'avantage de sa proie «Donc si vos mots sont vrais, vous ne pourriez nullement être indisposé si je fais cela»

Profitant de la brève incompréhension du plus jeune, Riddle mis ses mains sur chacune des hanches du jeune sorcier, et laissa sa langue se promener dans son cou, humant délicatement la flagrance du jeune homme.

«Riddle que-que faites-vous?» parvint la voix choquée d'Harry qui, tout d'abord tétanisé tenta de repousser son assaillant.

Les mains du dernier des Potter furent stoppées dans leurs vaines tentatives, par la poigne de fer du plus âgé, qui plaqua les deux bras perturbateur de chaque côtés de la tête du plus jeune, dont le cou était parsemés de baisers aussi léger qu'une plume, avant que les lèvres de Lord Gaunt se fassent plus insistantes, et ne viennes attraper un morceau de chair qu'elles sucèrent sans ménagement laissant une marque bien visible au yeux de tous.

«Qui y a t-il Harry?» murmura Tom au creux de son oreille, en sentant celui-ci tenter de se libérer une fois de plus «Si votre attirance présumée pour moi est bien un mensonge comme vous me l'avez certifié, vous ne devriez nullement être affecté par mes actions»

«Je ne suis pas le moins du monde affecté par vos gestes plus que déplacés Riddle» contredit courageusement le plus jeune pourtant dans une fâcheuse posture.

«Vraiment?» s'enquit l'homme aux yeux sanguins «Pourtant votre corps à une étrange réaction lorsque je fais ceci»

Pour prouver ses dires, le plus âgé alla mordiller l'oreille du plus jeune qui frissonna involontairement. Il se redressa ensuite et adressa un sourire victorieux devant la réaction du corps épousant le sien.

Harry refusa de baisser les yeux, malgré qu'il puisse sentir ses joues s'empourprer, il adressa un regard de défi au nouveau ministre qui parut un instant déconcerté par la ténacité du second sorcier «C'était un frisson de dégoût Riddle» contra t-il «Vous m'insupportez tellement que mon corps ne peut qu'être dégoûté de votre présence»

Le visage de Lord Gaunt se crispa violemment avant qu'un sourire fou ne naisse sur son visage «Dans ce cas, si je vous dégoûte tellement vous ne devriez pas répondre à mes avances»

«Comme vous le voyiez je ne réponds à aucune de vos avances, mais je suis plutôt prisonnier de cette situation, quelque soit vos gestes, attendez-vous à une résistance acharnée de ma part»

«Une résistance acharnée n'est-ce pas, hum vous n'auriez pas dû me tenter à ce point, vous avez creuser votre propre tombe Harry» susurra t-il.

Harry frissonna de plus belle devant ses paroles, avant que ses lèvres ne se fassent ravir par celles audacieuses de son aîné. Lord Potter ne pouvait penser à deux mots cohérent, il ne pouvait pas être au sein même du Ministère pendant son temps de travaille en train de se faire embrasser pour la première fois de sa vie par le Ministre de la Magie en plein milieu d'un couloir, heureusement désert. Il se retrouva totalement incapable de penser, lorsque la langue de Riddle se joignit au baiser laissant le plus jeune à bout de souffle, ses bras toujours solidement maintenu de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il ne put finalement s'empêcher de gémir lorsque le baiser devient plus brutal, plus exigeant. Il se détendit finalement contre le corps épousant le sien, cessant de lutter devant l'expertise du plus âgé.

Ce dernier se redressa finalement, et adressa un sourire conquérant à un Harry plus que rougissant. «Eh bien, quand est-il de votre résistance acharnée Harry?» se moqua t-il «Je m'attendais à plus de d'engouement de votre part»

Il agrippa le menton de l'ancien Serdaigle et ravit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec avidité, épousant avec indécence son corps contre celui plus fin. Il embrassa sans se retenir le dernier des Potter, mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il se fit mordre sauvagement la langue par son entêté compagnon.

Poussant une brève exclamation de douleur, Riddle s'écarta prestement, avant de grogner devant la soudaine attaque dont-il venait d'être victime. Son regard au reflet étonnement rouge, se posa sur son vis à vis, et le nouveau Ministre de la Magie ne put qu'être soufflé par la beauté de l'éphèbe en face de lui.

Harry avait le souffle court, et assassinait du regard de ses yeux vert poison Lord Serpentard, ses joues rouge et ses lèvres gonflées témoignaient de l'activité intense que venait de se livrer les deux hommes, un suçon clairement visible sur son cou, qu'il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué, de même que la petite goutte de sang sur le bord de sa lèvre inférieur.

Hypnotisé par cette vision, Riddle s'avança, mais remarqua le genoux toujours levé du plus jeune, et à en croire sa position, il l'aurait certainement bien senti s'il ne s'était pas écarté vivement.

Aussi agacé qu'amusé par la résistance étonnante d'Harry, Tom inclina légèrement le buste devant lui dans une parodie de courbette «Eh bien je dois reconnaître que personne ne m'avait résisté à ce point auparavant» concéda t-il.

«C'est parce que vos conquêtes ne connaissait pas votre vrai visage» rétorqua le plus jeune brossant ses lèvres de son poignet pour effacer la goutte vermeille égarée sur celles-ci.

«Parce que vous croyez connaître mon vrai visage Lord Potter?» s'enquit le plus âgé une lueur taquine dans le regard «Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'en est rien, mais qui sait» poursuivit-il en portant le dos de sa main droite sur l'une des joues du plus jeune dans une caresse éphémère «Il se pourrait que je le dévoile auprès de vous»

«Pour cela il faudrait que j'ai l'envie de vous connaître davantage monsieur le Ministre, et je vous assure que je n'en est pas la moindre envie» répondit l'ancien Serdaigle d'un ton condescendant.

«C'est fort dommage Lord Potter, car j'ai ici une invitation pour la réception que je donne au Ministère dans quelques jours pour célébrer mon poste de ministre justement, et il se trouve que la personne détentrice de cette invitation se doit d'ouvrir le bal avec moi»

«Quels sont donc ces sornettes?» demanda Harry «Je n'ai jamais eu vent de pareilles invitations du temps de Fudge, qui a pourtant lui aussi donné plusieurs réceptions»

«Fudge avait une épouse, et c'est avec elle qu'il se devait d'ouvrir le bal, étant célibataire, je me dois de me trouver un partenaire le temps de cette danse. Et mon choix c'est porté sur vous, vous devriez être honoré de ma demande Lord Potter» déclara de son habituel ton suffisant Lord Gaunt, ce qui hérissa le plus jeune.

«Et bien monsieur le ministre, je suis au regret de devoir décliner votre invitation, ce n'est pas que je n'ai point envie de danser avec vous...» répondit le jeune employé après un instant de réflexion «En fait si, je n'ai guère envie d'être votre cavalier»

Les traits de Riddle se durcirent, avant qu'il ne plaque Harry une nouvelle fois contre le mur «Faites attention à vous Harry, ma patience à des limites, je vous ai déjà conseillé une fois de vous rallier au camp des vainqueurs, vous devriez en tenir compte. Songez à tout ce que vous pourriez avoir en me rejoignant, ou à tout ce que vous pourriez perdre en vous détournant de moi. Prenez cette invitation, à moins bien sûr que vous ne vouliez à tout hasard vous retrouver à un poste pénible du Ministère»

«Vous n'oseriez pas» souffla le dernier des Potter, choqué.

«Allons Harry» siffla son vis à vis «Je suis le Ministre de la Magie, je peux faire ce qu'il me plaît. Cela étant, je ne voudrais vraiment pas vous forcer la main aujourd'hui, alors je vous prie d'accepter mon invitation»

«Je n'ai guère envie de l'accepter, si c'est cela votre vrai visage, je préfère me tenir loin de vous à l'avenir»

«Mais vous ne le ferez pas Lord Potter n'est-ce pas, et vous savez pourquoi?» susurra t-il «Parce que nos conversations vous manquerez bien trop»

Et sans que le plus jeune ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Riddle posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui glisser l'invitation dans l'une de ses poches.

Il partit ensuite en direction du Département de la Justice Magique, là où des journalistes de plus en plus impatient l'attendaient.

«Veuillez pardonner mon absence» déclara t-il poliment au moment où Harry pénétra dans la salle à son tour «Je devais m'entretenir au plus vite avec Lord Potter, Perverel, qui pour ma plus grande joie à accepté d'être mon cavalier pour le bal organisé pour mon éclatante victoire»

Les journalistes applaudirent avant d'inonder le nouveau ministre et Harry de questions. Riddle en profita pour attirer l'infortuné jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé auprès de lui. En adressant un sourire semble t-il resplendissant aux personnes présentes.

Tard ce soir là, Harry emmitouflé dans ses draps, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser cette journée bien étrange. Il anticipait déjà les conséquences de la demande de Riddle. Nul doute que la Gazette comptait mettre cette événement en première page du journal de demain, avec une photo du ministre et lui en prime. Bravo pour son image de neutralité, si le peuple sorcier l'imaginait fricoter avec Riddle, nul doute qu'il serait derechef considéré comme adoptant ses idéaux. Déjà que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait inventé aux deux sorciers une histoire d'amour rocambolesque lorsqu'ils avaient été photographié à leur insu devant le restaurant où ils avaient dîner il y a quelques semaines.

Par ailleurs, Harry avait des doutes à ce sujet, dès qu'il avait vu la couverture du journal le lendemain montrant Riddle et lui à l'entrée du restaurant, le jeune employé avait porté une plainte à l'adresse de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , pour atteinte à la vie privée entre autre. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu de suite. Pourtant le jeune homme travaillant au sein même du Département de la Justice Magique, aurait dû aisément pouvoir suivre le déroulé de sa plainte, mais celle-ci avait été classée. Faisant se demander à Harry si tout cela n'avait pas en fait était orchestré du début à la fin. Ses doutes bien sûr, sur Tom Riddle, revenus au galop.

Dans un sens, si on y réfléchissait, qu'est-ce qui pousserait un imminent politicien à courir après un jeune homme tel que lui. Le pouvoir bien sûr, tout ce qui intéressait l'homme était le pouvoir qu'il pouvait en retirer. Cela s'était clairement sentit lorsqu'il avait convié Harry à dîner avec lui lors de ce fameux jour au restaurant, pour le questionner plus particulièrement sur les titres qu'il avait obtenu grâce à la banque Gringott's.

Cela étant, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il continuait à être attiré par lui comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne représentait aucun obstacle à sa réussite.

Oui Lord Serpentard était décidément une personne mystérieuse mais aussi terriblement dangereuse, Harry allait devoir décidément jouer de ruse et d'ingéniosité lors de la réception du tout nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

Réception qui arriva bien trop vite au goût du jeune homme, d'origine par très motivé pour assister à ce fameux bal, c'est Madame Bones qui l'avait soutenue, arguant qu'il y aurait certainement beaucoup de personnes bien placées présentes ce soir là, sous entendu de nouveau contact à avoir en poche. La directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, lui avait même conseillée d'utiliser la notoriété du nouveau ministre pour s'introduire parmi les conversations des différents invités. Chose à laquelle Harry n'était pas très emballé, surtout au vue de sa relation plus que troublante avec ledit ministre. Voyant cela, Madame Bones lui assura une nouvelle fois son soutien, encore une fois impressionnée par son désir de neutralité, qu'il n'était pas tenté d'abandonner, malgré son soi disant rapprochement avec Tom Riddle.

C'est le cœur lourd, et les pensées tournoyant à toute vitesse, que Harry revêtu une magnifique robe de sorcier verte et dorée, qui ondulait autour de lui comme de l'eau, mettant sa silhouette en valeur. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la lettre que Remus lui avait envoyé, dans laquelle le lycanthrope lui demandait de ses nouvelles, mais où Sirius n'avait rien écrit. Soupirant de lassitude avant même d'être arrivé à la soirée, Harry s'engouffra dans sa cheminée, qui avait été reliée au réseau de cheminette du Ministère.

Avec grâce, le jeune homme atterrit dans l'immense atrium qui était pour le moment envahi de chaises, toutes dirigées vers une estrade où un podium avait été installé pour le discours du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Une fois celui-ci fait, les chaises s'enlèveront d'elles même, pour laisser place à un buffet et à la piste de danse.

Les invités arrivèrent petit à petit, et prirent place à la chaise qui leur était désignée. Pour son plus grand malheur, Harry fut placé au bord de l'estrade, au plus près du ministre où seul la famille et les alliés proches devaient normalement s'asseoir, encore un coup de Riddle.

Celui-ci fit finalement son entrée, sous les applaudissements de la foule, et commença sans plus attendre un discours enflammé auquel Harry n'écouta pas grand chose, au contraire des journalistes, dont la plume à papote tournait à plein régime.

Une fois l'ennuyeux discourt terminé, Riddle dû assumer ses responsabilités, et saluer et remercier chaque personnes présentes pour leur venue. Harry en profita pour s'éclipser du regard acéré de Riddle qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis le début de la soirée.

Le jeune homme salua donc lui aussi des personnes importantes que des Lord et Lady ayant une place au Magemagot, pour bien sûr créer des liens, des personnes haut placé du Ministère, des potionnistes, dont un qui se vanta avoir été le professeur de Lord Serpentard ainsi que des parents d'Harry, et dont il eut du mal à se débarrasser. Des médicomages, des botanistes, dont Neville Londubat venant de Gryffondor et de la même année que lui et qui avait un don dans la matière. Conseillé par sa grand-mère la redoutable Augusta Londubat dont la famille soutenait le partit de Dumbledore. Il rencontra finalement la famille Malfoy et conversa plaisamment avec Lord et Lady Malfoy. Avant d'apercevoir l'héritier Malfoy auquel il adressa un discret sourire, rendu par le blond. Les jeunes hommes étant tous deux épuisés par ces excès de politesse et de complaisance.

Tout comme la dernière fois, les deux jeunes diplômés furent peu soucieux du temps, Harry se renseignant sur l'apprentissage du blond, et Draco sur son emploi au Ministère et la pression du Magenmagot.

Une main agrippa soudainement le bras de l'ancien Serdaigle, coupant court aux éclats de rire qu'il partageait avec Draco Malfoy.

Se retournant au ralentit, Harry ne fut guère étonné en croisant le regard bleu aux reflets rouge de Tom Riddle. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil glacé à l'héritier Malfoy, avant que son regard ne se reporte sur Harry en lui faisant son baisemain habituelle «Lord Potter, Perverel, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse?»

«Bien sûr monsieur le ministre» accepta Harry après avoir sentit la poigne de Riddle se resserrer autour de sa main pendant sa brève hésitation.

Les invités s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer, murmurant sur leur passage. Finalement le couple de danseur se mit en position, et commencèrent à évoluer de concert, lorsque la musique retentit dans la salle.

Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux, surtout Harry qui ne voulait pas baisser le regard devant cet homme.

«Êtes-vous satisfait» lança finalement le plus jeune, alors que Riddle le faisait habilement tournoyez avec aisance « Me voilà entre vos bras comme vous me l'aviez demandé, cela étant je me demande bien la raison d'une telle demande»

«Et bien peut-être» souffla le plus âgé en se rapprochant de son partenaire «Que votre hypothèse concernant mon désir pour vous était juste, très cher»

Le dernier des Potter ricana «Oh je vous en prie Riddle, cessez cette mascarade avec moi, bien que je ne doute pas de votre attirance physique pour moi, je sais pertinemment que vous n'éprouvez aucun sentiment envers ma personne»

«Comment pouvez-vous penser cela, vous êtes une personne des plus brillantes, comment ne pourrais-je pas être charmé par vous?» s'enquit moqueusement Lord Serpentard.

«Vous n'avez aucun cœur Riddle» répliqua vertement Harry «Pour aimer il faut en avoir un, et vous êtes désespérément vide et froid, pourquoi ne pas cesser ce petit jeu et me dire clairement ce que vous attendez de moi»

«J'attends beaucoup de choses de vous Lord Potter» répondit le Ministre de la Magie «Mais pour le moment, il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas vraiment d'une quelconque utilité, en attendant, je vous demanderais de me prêter allégeance sous peu»

«Vous prêter allégeance?» répéta le plus jeune dont le cœur saignait devant la soudaine froideur et indifférence du plus âgé, ayant désormais la confirmation de n'être qu'un vulgaire passe temps pour l'homme «Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais me rallier à vous? Je vous l'ai déjà dit et je vous le redis, je n'ai pas l'habitude de suivre qui que ce soit, si je veux rejoindre un camp, se sera celui que j'aurais créé de toute pièce»

«Vous me rejoindrez Harry» siffla Riddle une lueur dangereuse dans le regard «Que ce soit tôt ou tard, vous serez à moi»

Heureusement pour le plus jeune, il n'eut pas à répondre à ses propos qui lui donnèrent froid dans le dos. La musique venait de s'arrêter, leur danse était terminée.

«Et bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Lord Serpentard, j'espère ne pas avoir à vous croiser de si tôt» claqua sèchement Harry.

«Où allez-vous donc Lord Potter, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous êtes mon cavalier, et par conséquent, vous devez rester à mes côtés» déclara le plus âgé d'un ton où une menace sous-adjacente était discernable.

«Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié Lord Serpentard, vous avez clairement stipulé que je serai votre cavalier uniquement pour l'ouverture du bal, ce qui est maintenant chose faite, sur ce, au revoir»

Sans un autre mot, Harry parti discuter avec d'autres sorcières et sorciers, bien décidé à profiter un maximum de cette réception, laissant derrière lui un Ministre de la Magie fulminant, assaillis de journalistes.

 **Fin du chapitre 10**

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, alors ce chapitre n'est-il pas génial! Il m'aura fallu une après-midi et une bonne soirée complète pour le finir entièrement. Mais j'en suis plus que satisfaite. Étonnement j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic en ce moment. J'espère que ça continuera, dommage que je n'arrive pas à écrire** _ **l'enfant de l'ombre**_ **aussi vite, c'est fou comme je suis frustrée. Mais bon je surf sur la vague de l'inspiration, et j'en profite tant qu'elle est sur cette fic, j'espère peut-être ainsi augmenter mon rythme de publication. A voir, rien n'est encore sur.**

 **À la prochaine et portez-vous bien^^.**


	11. En pause

**Bonjour à tous, je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publier de chapitre pour cette fiction, mais comment dire... J'avais commencée à écrire un nouveau chapitre, lorsque mon ordi à décidé de faire de la résistance, ainsi le début de mon nouveau chapitre c'est retrouvé effacé.**

 **Autan vous dire que ça ma un peu démoralisé et surtout extrêmement frustrée. D'autant plus que je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration pour cette fiction en ce moment. Je la trouve très bien écrite et ne compte pas changer ça. Mais justement, j'ai envie de créer une suite qui soit à la hauteur de ce que j'ai écrit. Et pour le moment, je souffre d'un syndrome de la page blanche aiguë.**

 **Aussi, j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur _l'enfant de l'ombre_ , et d'autre fictions que je peaufine dans mon ordi avant de les publier. Donc c'est avec regret que je met cette fiction en pause. Croyiez-moi, cela fait longtemps que j'hésite à écrire ceci et que j'en suis très déçu. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à publier une suite qui ne rendrait pas justice à cette fiction. **

**Mais je compte bien la reprendre lorsque l'inspiration me reviendra, que ce soit dans un mois, dans un an, ou dans dix ans... Je ne me laisse pas abattre et la met pour le moment en pause. Si jamais je sens que je ne pourrais pas terminer cette fiction, mais j'en doute beaucoup. Je demanderais à quelqu'un de la reprendre. Mais ne comptez pas la dessus pour le moment.**

 **Je sais que mon inspiration pour cette fiction à vraiment disparue pour le moment. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction quel reviendra un jour. Pour ce qui est des reviews, j'y répondrais dans mon prochain chapitre de cette fic, qui arrivera un jour ou l'autre.**

 **Encore désolé, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de suivre une fiction et du jour au lendemain, de voir celle-ci se mettre en pause. Mais je m'interdit d'écrire une suite qui ne serait pas à la hauteur de cette fiction. Je vous dis donc à je ne sais pas quand pour la suite de cette fanfiction.**

 **ObscurObsession**


End file.
